Quando o Amor Acontece
by Lis swan
Summary: O que acontece quando o amor entra na sua vida de forma inesperada, sem dar avisos? Isso é o que vai acontecer na vida de dois jovens ricos, bonitos, que tem um país aos seus pés. - Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo! LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Primeira FanFic! [Nervosa!]**

**Qualquer coisa me avisem! Porque to sem Beta!**

**Links das roupas no meu perfil.**

**Um cap a cada dois dias ou um depedendo...**

**Tera POVs de Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmentt, Jasper, Rose e outros talvez  
**

**Prefacio –**

Amor? Pra mim só acontece em pessoas normais, por que para mim isso só é um sonho distante. Poder amar uma pessoa antes de casar, ou se esbarrar em uma esquina de sonhos, pra mim só fazem parte dos meus sonhos mais secretos. Tenho certeza que algo do tipo nunca vai acontecer comigo, irei casar com um cara que nunca vi na vida dar filhos a ele apenas por obrigação e não como forma de demonstrar o amor por ele.

Essa é a minha perspectiva do amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Capitulo 1 **

Ultimo dia no inferno chamado Le Rosey. Sei que o nome é bonitinho mas não se engane. Sei disso porque eu passei a maior parte da minha vida aqui não é pelas as normas e sim pelas as pessoas, as únicas que se salva aqui é Alice filha do rei da Finlândia. Na verdade eu só tenho duas amigas de confiança que são Alice e Rosalie, Rose já se formou ela é a princesa da Dinamarca ela é a garota mais linda que já conheci, Alice é princesa da Finlândia ela é uma baixinha irritante mas que eu amo muito.

Ah... me esqueci meu nome é Bella e eu sou a princesa da Suécia, tenho 18 anos e hoje irei embora do colégio interno.

As vezes eu fico pensando será que eu serei uma boa rainha? Ou colocarei tudo o que meu pai e os meus antepassados construíram virar pó... sinceramente eu tenho muito medo...

- Bella! Vamos se não nos atrasaremos para o cerimônia final! – Alice gritou na porta do meu quarto.

- Já estou indo Allie... – eu disse terminando de colocar as sandálias.

Deu uma ultima olhada no espelho e sair do quarto Alice já me esperava no corredor.

A cerimônia foi simplesmente chata! Um monte velhos dizendo que vão sentir falta da gente e tudo mais... mas na realidade é que eles sentiram falta é do dinheiro que deixara de cair na conta todo ano.

Me despedi da minha irmã que vai ficar durante mais três anos na escola e fui pegar o meu jato particular para a Suécia.

Ao desembarcar vi logo a figura da minha mãe. Fui ate ela e abracei fortemente.

- Oh... minha filha estou com tanta saudade de você! – ela disse me abraçando.

- Eu também mãe... – eu disse sentindo os meus olhos marejando.

- Renee deixe a nossa filha respirar... – ao ouvi essa voz eu larguei Renee e corri em direção ao meu pai.

- Papai estava com tantas saudades! – eu disse sentido lagrima escorrer pela a minha bochecha .

- Eu também minha filha - ele disse dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Depois de matar as saudades fomos em direção ao palácio de Estocolmo, eu não gostava de lá sempre muito ostentoso cheio de ouro e de estatuas, mas eu só iria passar três dias aqui e logo depois eu iria para um apartamento que papai me deu no centro da cidade.

- Vossa Alteza, sua mãe mandou-me lhe informar que as 19hs acontecera um baile em homenagem a sua volta. – uma criada vei me informar quando eu já estava naquele quarto horrível.

- Certo... obrigada. – eu disse me levantando da cama.

Fui ate o meu closet a procura de um vestido. A sorte era que Allie tinha ligado para alguns estilistas mandarem algumas roupas.

Acabei escolhendo um vestido cor uva, com sandálias pratas, a maquiagem fiz bem simples para não chamar atenção.

O jantar foi ótimo, o primeiro ministro estava lá junto com o seu filho Jacob.

Jacob é meu amigo desde que era pequena, costumávamos brincar pelo o palácio, mas achei estranha a forma com que ele me tratou hoje no restaurante.

**Flashback.**

_- Jacob - Perguntei a um rapaz alto e bonito._

_- Bella? – ele perguntou me olhando dos pés a cabeça, me fazendo corar._

_- Nossa Jacob, você mudou tanto. – eu disse o abraçando._

_- Você também Bells. – ele disse respondendo o abraço._

_- Não me faça lembrar que eu estou mais feia do que o normal. – eu disse brincando._

_- Na verdade você estar mais bonita. – ele disse me avaliando._

_- Para Jake! – eu disse dando o tampa em seu braço._

_- Mas me conte as novidades tem 3 anos que nos vemos. – ele disse mudando de assunto._

_- Nada de interessante aconteceu comigo... lembra eu estava em um colégio interno. – eu disse.- mais e você deve estar fazendo o maior sucesso com as garotas aqui em Estocolmo. – completei brincando._

_- Nem venha Bells... – ele disse rindo encabulado.- a garota que eu queria chamar atenção não me ver como do jeito certo._

_- Relaxa ela vai lhe enxergar do jeito certo na hora certa. – eu disse tentando o reconfortar._

_- É mesmo... – ele disse um pouco triste._

**Fim do Flashback.**

Fui dormir cansada por causa da viajem e do jantar.

Acordei e o tempo estava frio, fiquei na cama enrolando um pouco ate Renee chegar no meu quarto.

- Filha? – ela perguntou.

- Oi mãe... – eu disse abrindo os olhos.

- É que eu gostaria de te apresentar uma pessoa. – ela disse olhando para a porta.

- Pode mandar entrar mãe... – eu disse me sentando na cama.

Entrou uma mulher com um copo perfeito, ruiva, e com olhos azuis.

- Bom... Bella essa é a sua nova empregada particular. Tudo o que você quiser peça a ela. O nome dela é Victoria. – minha mãe disse olhando para ela.

- Prazer Victoria... – eu disse dando um sorriso.

- Obrigada Vossa Alteza... – ela disse se curvando.

Me levantei e fui ate ela dando a mão. Ela olhou a mão e hesitou.

- Eu não mordo... – eu disse sorrindo. Ela olhou pra minha mãe mais aceitou. – ótimo, bom... Victoria agora você poderia trazer o meu café da manha? – pedi

- Claro Vossa Alteza... – ela disse se retirando.

- Victoria. – eu a chamei ela parou onde estava se virou para mim. – Pare de me chamar de Vossa Alteza e me chame de Bella se você não quiser que eu fique chateada com você. – eu disse em um tom de brincadeira.

- Com licença vo... Bella – ela disse se retirando.

- Bom querida já vou tenho que resolver algumas coisas mas voltarei para o almoço. – ela disse me dando um beijo na testa.

- Mãe... irei da uma volta pela a cidade mas não demorarei. – lhe informei.

- Então peça a Victoria avisar os seguranças. – ela disse se levantando da cama.

- Na verdade mãe prefiro ir sem seguranças é só uma volta pela a cidade. – eu disse.

- Não . Sem os seguranças você não sai. – ela disse preocupada.

- Estar certo mas ele ficaram longe de mim. – eu disse me emburrando.

- Ok! Tchau filha... – ela disse saindo do quarto.

Droga! Porque eu não posso ter uma vida normal? Sem seguranças, paparazzis o tempo todo atrás de você? Mas esse é o custo por ter sangue real.

Fui pro o banheiro ainda emburrada, tomei banho com a água bem quente por causa do frio, depois fui atrás de uma roupa mesmo sendo um passeio sem importância eu tenho que me arrumar porque senão aqueles programas de fofoca caem matando em cima de você dizendo que você se veste muito mal.

- Bella?

- Oi... – eu disse saindo do closet.

- Me desculpe... eu não sabia que a senhorita estava se trocando... – Victoria disse morrendo de medo da minha reação.

- Não se preocupe Victoria... você pode entrar aqui no quarto sem precisar bater ou algo assim... mas quando eu pedi privacidade você só entra depois de bater na porta. – eu disse

- Entendido... aqui o seu café da manha... – ela disse mostrando a bandeja.

- Coloque no centro e avise aos seguranças que irei sair, mas que eu quero distancia. – eu disse indo em direção ao sofá.

- Certo... Com licença. – ela disse saindo do quarto.

Comi tudo e depois sair para uma volta por Estocolmo. A cidade era linda passamos por um parque mas não pode sair do carro por causa dos paparazzis e também da multidão que em pouco tempo apareceria.

Fui pra casa descansar um pouco. Resolvi dormi um pouco e pedi a Victoria para na hora do almoço ela fosse me chamar.

Logo Victoria foi me chamar, eu e Renee almoçamos tranquilamente. Renee me avisou que daqui a quinze dias nos viajaríamos para a Inglaterra para uma festa de mascaras onde a rainha daria pela a minha volta. A rainha da Inglaterra era uma grande amiga de Renee.

O tempo passou nada de interessante aconteceu, já estava desanimada e sentindo falta das minhas amigas. Fui dormi três dias depois da minha chegada pensando nas minhas amigas.

- Belinha acorda!

Droga! To sentido tanta saudade daquelas duas vacas que já to ate sonhando!

- Belinha...

Pêra ai se eu tivesse sonhando eu não estaria pensando que é um sonho...

Abri os olhos devagar e vi duas vacas sentadas na minha cama.

- Vaquinhas do meu coração! – eu gritei abraçando as duas.

- Amiga! – as duas gritaram juntas.

Depois de conversar muito descobri que Rose estava ficando com o príncipe de Mônaco.

- Hum... príncipe ehn?! – eu disse zoando de Rose.

- É e ele chamou eu e minhas amigas para passar o feriado lá. – Rose disse toda animada.

- Não sei não... eu e Allie não vamos atrapalhar o casal não? – perguntei

- Não se preocupe... alguns amigos dele vão também... – Rose disse animada.

- Se é assim não tem problema mas pra eu ir vocês tem que ir comigo para a Inglaterra daqui uns dias para um baile de mascaras em minha homenagem. – eu disse na esperança de elas desistirem.

- É claro que nós vamos! – Allie disse dando pulinhos.

- Você acha que nós perderíamos essa? – Rose disse ainda mais animada.

Depois de conversar mais chegou a hora do almoço e eu pedi a Renee e a Charlie é claro que eles deixaram.

Depois de muitas compras com as duas loucas viajamos para Mônaco.

A cidade era perfeita a logo fomos encaminhadas para o hotel o príncipe insistiu muito mas preferimos ir para um hotel. É claro que o hotel era perfeito o meu quarto também. Cheguei no meu quarto e tinha uma pilha de malas, a sorte foi que Victoria foi também assim eu não teria que cuidar das malas.

- Victoria arrume tudo e depois você pode aproveitar a cidade, mas as 20hrs eu quero você de volta. – eu disse depois de tomar um banho e me vesti para ir conhecer o príncipe.

Liguei para Rose e ela ainda se arrumava Allie já estava pronta, sem fazer nada fui com Allie olhar as vitrines do hotel, aproveitamos e compramos alguns biquínis já que na Suécia não tinha biquínis bonitos. Depois de um tempo Rose desceu e fomos em direção ao o castelo de Mônaco.

Um rapaz alto, forte, com cabelos pretos e com olhos castanhos nos recebeu na entrada do castelo.

- Bom dia princesas! – ele disse.

- Bom dia... – respondemos juntas.

- Rose querida estava morrendo de saudades... – ele disse indo em direção a Rose e lhe beijando.

- Também... – ela disse depois do beijo - ops... Alice e Bella esse é Emmentt, príncipe de Mônaco.

- Prazer... eu sou Alice... – Allie disse estendendo a mão.

- Prazer... – ele disse dando um beijo na mão dela.

- E eu sou Bella... Prazer... – eu disse estendendo a minha mão.

- Prazer... – ele disse dando um beijo na minha mão. – Bom... vamos dar uma volta na cidade? – ele disse olhando para nos.

- Vamos – respondemos juntas.

- Bom... só há uma forma de conhecer a cidade e é assim ele disse nos guiando ate a entrada onde tinha uma Ferrari preta na entrada do castelo.

- Nos vamos nisso ai? – perguntei assustada.

- Huhumm... Você não gosta de velocidade não Belinha? – Emmentt me perguntou rindo de mim.

- Não mas isso vai chamar muita atenção? – eu perguntei apontando para o carro.

Emmentt deu de ombros entramos no carro e Emmentt ligou o som colocando uma musica de hip-hop e eu Alice tivemos que sentar praticamente no capô porque o carro era de dois lugares. Na verdade eu me senti naqueles filmes de universitários americanos. Mônaco é perfeita, Emm (como ele preferia que o chamasse) era legal, os seguranças estava na nossa cola o tempo todo, não deixavam de jeito nenhum. Mas mesmo assim foi legal o passeio. Jantamos no castelo a comida estava ótima, fomos para o hotel já estava tarde mas mesmo assim eu estava sem sono ansiosa para conhecer os amigos de Emm que chegariam no outro dia.

Acordei e Victoria já estava no meu quarto, me esperando levantar, tomei café no restaurante, e o tempo todo sentir olhares das pessoas analisando tudo o que eu fazia. Rose e Alice chegaram um pouco depois e agradeci por elas terem chegado, porque os olhares passaram de mim para elas. Depois de tomar café fomos a uma festa beneficente, e sentir mais olhares para mim. As pessoas faziam questão de passar por mim para me analisar, outras vinham e falavam comigo, mas só por interesse. Conheci uma garota legal filha de um magnata francês, Ângela ela não veio ate mim para me analisar e sim para ser gentil, ela me garantiu que os olhares e os sorrisinhos falsos iriam acabar logo porque o príncipe da Inglaterra chegaria logo e ele era bem polemico e chamaria atenção.


	3. Chapter 3

Respostas das reviews -

Mayarah –_ Se o príncipe da Inglaterra é Ed a resposta ta nesse capitulo. O encontro de Bella e Ed ai depender muito das reviews. Já Jacob e Victoria vocês voa conhecer eles realmente no decorre da historia, e eu também não gosto de Jacob. E acompanhe mesmo._

Raissa Cullen – _Ainda bem que você ta gostando da fic, terá muitas surpresas no capitulo 3_

tatianne beward – _Será Taty? (posso te chamar assim né?) que o nosso Ed é o príncipe da Inglaterra. Bom... a sua resposta estar nesse capitulo._

JehBar – _Ainda bem que você ta adorando a historia vou continuar..._

_Bom... galera da próxima vez que for responder os reviews quero ter mais o que escrever. Acho que vou postar hoje o próximo capitulo._

_**Beijos e Boa leitura!**_

**Capitulo 2**

**POV Edward. **

- **V**ocê é cego! Seu doido! – gritei.

- Olha aqui seu idio.... Oh... me desculpe Alteza. – o idiota disse ao me reconhecer.

- Algum problema Alteza? – James o meu criado perguntou encostando o carro junto ao meu.

- Não tudo bem James... é só uma discussão de transito... – eu disse o acalmando. – agora vamos logo que aqui já estar cheio de paparazzis. – eu disse olhando um volta.

- Vamos mesmo Alteza. – ele disse arrancando o carro dele.

Arranquei o meu também sentindo o vento tocar o meu rosto pelo o conversível.

Cheguei em casa e mandei James preparar as minhas malas que eu iria passar um tempo com Emmentt em Mônaco daqui a cinco dias.

Como eu gosto de Mônaco aquelas gatas doidas para dar pra mim, bebidas perfeitas nas festas que Emmentt dava, sem contar os bagulhos (drogas) que rolavam a vontade...

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – a voz de Esme ecoou na minha cabeça.

- Oi Esme querida... – eu disse tentando amenizar a minha situação que não era das melhores.

- Nem venha Edward! Hoje que vai conversar com você é seu pai! – ela disse isso e eu sentir que a coisa estava feia pra o meu lado. – Ele estar te esperando la embaixo.

- Já estou indo... – eu disse me levantando.

Desci a vi a cara do meu pai que não era das melhores.

- Oi pai... – eu disse tentando o acalmar.

- Edward! Você já viu o The Sun hoje? – ele me perguntou muito nervoso.

- Não... – admiti.

- Então olhe... – ele disse jogando o jornal em cima de mim.

_MAIS UMA DE NOSSO PRINCIPE EDWARD._

_A ultima noite foi muito conturbada para o príncipe Edward,depois de beber todas em uma boate, ele deu um soco em um fotografo, depois saiu arrancado o carro em alta velocidade e acabou batendo em três carros, e ainda xingou uma garoto que passava na rua..._

No quis terminar de ler porque eu já sabia de todo a estória.

- Me desculpe pai... – eu disse de cabeça baixa.

- Você tem noção de suas besteiras não é – ele perguntou e eu apenas assenti. – bom você estar de castigo! Sem carro, sem cartão de credito e trabalhara pra mim durante um tempo indeterminado. – ele disse saído da sala sem ter como discutir.

Olhei pra Esme pedindo ajuda e ela disse.

- Desculpa Edward não posso fazer nada, dessa vez você passou dos limites. – disse se retirando.

A passou 5 dias e o meu trabalho era horrível eu tinha que ir todos os dias ate o parlamento assisti aquela cambada de idiotas falarem sem parar e ficarem puxando o saco de Carlisle. Estava em meu quarto ouvindo uma musica pra relaxar quando o meu celular pessoal toca.

- Alo? – falei atendendo.

- Mano... Você não vem não? – Emmentt perguntou.

- Cara você viu a ultima que o The Sun colocaram de mim? – perguntei.

- Vi... – ele falou como se estivesse lembrando de algo.

- Então, Carlisle, me botou pra trabalhar e sou vou poder ir pra ai daqui a dois dias. – eu expliquei. Isso se Carlisle me deixar ir...

- Que saco cara... mas o Jasper vem não vem? – ele perguntou.

Jasper era o meu irmão mais novo, ele estava escalando alguma montanha no Himalaia.

- Vai, ele ta no Himalaia, mas vai também, mas como estão as coisas ai?

- Cara você precisa ver as amigas de Rosalie aqui, Você ficou sabendo da saída das princesas da Suécia e da Finlândia do Le Rosey, não ta? – ele respondeu todo entusiasmado.

- Ouvi algo parece que vai ter um baile de mascaras aqui na palácio, mas ela é toda tapadona não é? – perguntei.

- Aonde? elas são gente boa é claro que não apronta feito agente mas é legal... – ele respondeu como se tivesse contando uma fofoca.

- Mas quem é Rosalie? – perguntei já que Emmentt não se apegava a ninguém.

- É a princesa da Dinamarca acho que você a conhece, uma loira com, um corpo perfeito, de olhos azuis... – ele disse feito um idiota.

- Acho que não... – respondi. – mas me coloca na fita de alguma ai... – completei.

- Ta... mas cara vou dar um jeito aqui vou te colocar na ficha da morena. – ele disse.

- Mas não deixa ninguém chegar nela, não quero pegar resto! – eu disse me garantindo.

- Claro Edzão nem precisa falar, vou deixar os caras longe dela enquanto você não chega. – ele disse me assegurando.

- Então ta cara... tenho que resolver umas paradas aqui te ligo no dia... – eu disse querendo desligar pra tirar um cochilo.

- Então ta cara... Tchau! – ele disse se despedindo.

- Tchau! – disse me despedindo.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei olhando para o teto tentando pensar em alguma forma de ir pra Mônaco. Ate a porra do celular tocar.

- Alo. – eu disse atendendo.

- Edzinho... – a cachorra disse do ouro lado.

- Oi Tanya... o que é que você quer? – eu disse seco.

- Eu estou em Londres e quero lhe ver meu gostosinho... – a vadia disse tentando ser sexy.

- To ocupado e não posso lhe ver... Passe bem! – eu disse desligando o telefone.

Eu estava sem a menor vontade de ir pra cama com Tanya. Ela era filha de um magnata americano ela era simplesmente uma vadia, tenho certeza que já tinha dado para todos os magnatas (na faixa de 20 a 35 anos), eu só pego ela mesmo só pra passar o tempo porque gostar mesmo, só nos sonhos dela.

Bom... largando Tanya de lado, vou voltar a pensar como eu vou pra Mônaco.

Passei a tarde e a noite pensando como fazer pra eu ir ate Mônaco.

Dormi a tive sonhos com uma garota, mas não me lembro do seu rosto o que é incrível porque eu nunca sonhei com nenhuma mulher antes.

- Edward... – James me chamou.

- Oi... – eu disse mal humorado abrindo os olhos.

- Desculpe, mas o senhor tem uma reunião hoje com o primeiro ministro e depois um almoço com Esme. – James disse abrindo as cortinas.

- Legal, mas posso dormir mais um pouco? - disse colocando o travesseiro na cara.

- Não senhor se você não levantar dessa cama agora. Esme vai me matar e o seu pai também. – ele disse puxando o travesseiro.

- Ta bom... - eu disse me levantando.

A reunião foi chata eu nunca entendi porque nos temos que se preocupar com essa estória de gravidez, as pessoas fazem sexo e é eu que tenho de me preocupar se elas estão usando camisinha ou não tomando a pílula ou se vão fazer um aborto, simplificando a reunião foi um saco!

Fui ate o restaurante onde Esme me esperava.

Esme era como uma mãe pra mim ela se casou com o meu pai há 5 anos depois da morte da minha mãe Elizabeth. No começo eu não gostava dela achava que ela queria ocupar o lugar da minha mãe e tirar uma de rainha do Reino Unido, mas percebi depois com o tempo que ela era uma boa pessoa e quando eu entro em alguma confusão é ela que me salva e amansa o meu pai.

Logo depois de eu avisar quem eu era, o _Maître me acompanhou a uma mesa no fundo do restaurante os paparazzis se encolhiam na porta querendo tirar uma foto minha com Esme, mas o serviço secreto não deixava uma foto ser tirada._

_- Oi querido ainda bem que você veio... – ela disse quando eu cheguei na mesa, depois ela olhou por cima do meu obro e completou se referindo aos paparazzis – e vejo que trouxe companhia._

_- Não tem como eu me livrar deles, mas não sei como você faz pra se livrar deles._

_- Isso é segredo de Estado. – ela disse rindo._

_- Sim, mas o que me trás aqui? – eu disse indo direto ao ponto._

_- Ah sim... eu gostaria que de almoçar com você lhe avisar que dentro de mais ou menos uma semana farei um baile de mascaras em homenagem a princesa de Suécia, como você sabe.... – ela continuou falando, mas o meu pensamento estava longe, pensando se Emm estava cuidando dela mesmo ou era só lorota da parte dele..._

_- Edward? – Esme chamou a minha atenção._

_- Oi... – eu disse saindo dos meus pensamentos. _

- Você não estava escutando nada não é mesmo? – ela perguntou um pouco chateada.

- Não eu escutei é só que... – eu disse tentando pensar em uma desculpa.

- Já sei você estava pensado em Mônaco não é? – ela disse tentando adivinhar os meus pensamentos.

- É isso mesmo... – disse disfarçando.

- Bom... eu falei com o seu pai e ele disse que você pode ir amanhã pra lá, mas é pra voltar logo. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada Esme, só você mesmo pra amansar a fera... – eu disse levantando e indo abraçar ela.

- Ta bom... ainda tem muitos amigos seus lá fora nos olhando. – ela disse brincando.

- Eu quero que eles tirem bastante fotos minhas lhe abraçando. – eu disse a abraçando mais forte.

O resto do almoço foi mais calmo. Fui pra casa e mandei James arrumar as minhas coisas. Depois fui ligar pra Jasper.

- Mano? – eu disse.

- E ai Edzão... como tu ta? – Jasper disse atendendo.

- To na paz cara... mas eu queria saber se você vai pra Mônaco?

- Claro que eu vou men to pegando o jatinho dentro de meia hora e vou direto pra Mônaco. – ele disse explicando.

- Mas você ta com que jatinho? – eu perguntei.

- Com o nosso se não tiver problema... – ele disse preocupado

- Claro que não eu peço pra James alugar um pra mim não se preocupe... - eu disse dando uma solução.

Me despedi do meu irmão e fui pedir a James que providenciasse tudo.

O tempo passou rápido e quando eu vi já estava pousando em Mônaco.

Mônaco estava linda como sempre muitas luzes e muito agitada já estava escurecendo quando eu cheguei. Liguei pra Emmentt e avisei que estava o esperando.

Esperei pouco tempo e logo o motorista veio me pegar, havia muitos paparazzis sempre querendo saber algo da minha vida pessoal.

Cheguei ao palácio e Emmentt e Jasper estavam na porta me esperando.

- Brother você demorou! – Emmentt disse abrindo os braços pra me abraçar.

- Foi mesmo eu tava de castigo por causa daquele furo no The Sun... mas to de volta pra pegar geral e beber todas! – eu disse o abraçando.

- E ai irmãozinho! – Jasper disse vindo me abraçar.

- E ai pirralho! – eu disse o abraçando. – cadê as princesas? – perguntei depois de abraçar Jasper.

- Humm cara... elas foram para o cabeleireiro... sabe coisas de mulher. – Emm disse dando de ombros.

- Então só conhecerei a minha princesa na festa... – disse deduzindo.

- Isso mesmo! – Emm concordou.

- Droga! – resmunguei.

- Calminha Eddie... – Jazz disse tentando me acalmar – mas porque você ta tão ansioso pra ver as princesas? Espero que não seja a da Finlândia. – ele completou.

- Espera ai você já viu elas? – ele apenas assentiu – mas que eu quero é a da Suécia. – completei.

- Melhor assim... porque Alice é minha! – Jazz disse.

Ficamos conversando um pouco na sala de jogos tomando um wisque ate dar à hora de se arrumar para a tal festa.

Fui ate o quarto onde eu sempre ficava quando eu me hospedava em Mônaco. Tomei um banho demorado e coloquei uma camisa preta pólo com uma calça preta e sapatos pretos também, arrumei (baguncei) o cabelo e me perfumei com o meu Azzaro.

Depois de me arrumar desci ate a sala onde Emm e Jazz já estava arrumados e reclamando da minha demora.

A festa seria no iate do Emm que as 23hs zarpava e voltaríamos só amanhã de manhã de volta a terra firme.

Confesso que eu já estava nervoso para conhecer a tal princesa. Algo que nunca acontece comigo.

**POV Emmentt**.

A festa tava bombando e Eddie estava insuportável o cara ficava toda hora me perguntando por Bella, já tava ficando chato

As cadelinhas chegavam nele e ele dispensava todas não entendi direto porque ele estava tão ansioso pra conhecer ela, mas deixei pra lá.

O tempo que ela passou aqui foi legal, saiamos o dia todo, dávamos um role na praia, tinha umas festas beneficentes que cara eram insuportáveis e eu como amigo perfeito sempre nunca deixava nenhum cara chegar nela como o mané tinha me pedido, mas não sei não se Bella vai querer o Edzão o maior pegador da Inglaterra. Não sei não acho que só vendo pra crê...

- Cara vou dar uma volta, daqui a pouco eu volto. – o bocó disse saindo sem me deixar responder.

- O cara é o maior Mané! – Jazz disse vendo ele sair.

- E você passou 19 anos pra descobrir isso?! – disse tirando uma onda com a cara dele.

Jazz murmurou algo do tipo "vou no convés..." e saiu me dando um murro no ombro.

Cara tava pensando será que hoje eu me dou bem com a minha Ursinha?

De qualquer forma eu vou ficar atento, porque hoje a noite promete!

Festa do Ursão aqui não dá o que presta.

Percebi que todo mundo olhava pra a porta da boate e vi a melhor visão de todos os tempos... minha Ursinha maravilhosa com um vestido curtíssimo detalhando o corpo, os cabelos soltos e com um salto altos com certeza vestida pra me matar.

Fui ate lá e não gostei do jeito que os idiotas olhavam pra ela.

Cheguei mais perto e sussurrei um seu ouvido.

- Isso tudo é pra mim?

- Claro que é pra você meu "Ursinho"... – ela disse me dando um beijo.

Peguei ela pela a mão e já estava arrastando ela pra um canto quando percebi Bella e Alice nos olhando com um cara de nojo.

- Ops! Tudo bem meninas? – perguntei disfarçando.

- Tudo Emm – responderam juntas.

Olhei pra Alice que me olhava com uma cara de ansiedade e disse.

- Jazz ta no convés...

Ela olhou pra mim e sumiu.

Bella me olhava com uma cara de interrogação e informou.

- Vou pegar uma bebida...

No mesmo instante sumiu sem me deixar falar do Eddie.

A minha Ursinha me levou pra um canto e me agarrou.

Hoje com certeza a noite ia ser inesquecível...

__________________________________________________________

**_Galera deixem reviews! essa é a minha motivação!_**

**_Beijos! e Links no perfil! _**

_**Ah! talvez hj tenha mais post e desculpa pela a demora =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Galera desculpa pela a demora era pra eu ter postado antes do site dar o problema do login, mas ta ai e hoje terá dois posts um agora e o outro eu acho que de noite eu coloco. Beijos edeixem reviews e ah podem acompanha a fic no nyah (eu posto primeiro) e no twilightfics e deixem reviews nos três!!_

Respostas das reviews –

Eu (ou você?) – _que bom você estar amando!_

germanaaa – _claro que eu vou continuar, ate porque eu odeio quando uma autora abandona uma fic. Mas se acontecer alguma coisa eu irei essa ansiedade dele pra conhecer Bella vai cair por terra depois desse ela vai gostar ou não vcs vão ver nesse capitulo que terá muitas surpresas... acho bom que vc esteja gostando da fic._

Priscila – _eu também já percebi isso, mas eu acho que as autoras querem mudar um pouco para não ficar igual ao livro, alem do mais eu prefiro Eddie mal caráter do que todo certinho. Homem certinho mesmo só o Eddie no livro. hihihihi... e obrigada por estar lendo a minha fic._

tatianne beward – _kkkkkkkkk' sumiu? Só vc msm Taty! Ahh... obrigada pela a dica prestei mais atenção nesse capitulo, mas se vc ou alguém ficar na duvida de alguma coisa pode mandar um review que eu respondo assim que ver. Vc gosta de lemons pq esse só vai ser a sacanagem. Kkkkkk'_

Sunshine – _ainda bem que vc ta gostando da fic e obrigada por me corrigir. XD_

Mayarah – _Pronto a sua ansiedade vai aumentar dps desse cap. Eu não gosto msm de Jacob, no livro amanhecer só não foi mais perfeito pelo fato de ter uma parte contada por ele, pq Tia Steph não colocou uma parte contada por Eddie? Faz muita diferença no livro se tivesse sido contada por Ed ou ate msm Alice seria melhor. Mas o cap. Ta ai e comente lá msm, vou postar lá tbm hj eu axo... _

_**Links no perfil!**_

_**Beijos meus xuxuzinhos e Boa leitura !**_

__________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 3

**POV Alice.**

Estava indo em direção ao meu ANJO quando me lembrei como o conheci.

**Flashback.**

Eu, Bella, Rose e Emm estávamos voltando pra casa depois de uma festa beneficente, onde Emm jurava ter visto um cara ter piscado pra ele, quando eu olho pra palácio e vejo o cara mais perfeito que eu já vi. Ele tinha cabelos mais ou menos loiros, olhos azuis como o mar e uma pele branca e não deixei de reparar nas roupas que estava combinando ainda bem. Ele era simplesmente perfeito.

Ele falou com todo mundo quando chegou na minha vez eu estava muito nervosa algo que nunca acontece comigo na frente de um homem.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse com uma voz rouca.

- Oi...

- O...oi!

Respondi com dificuldades.

Depois de tempo descobri tudo da vida dele e ele da minha, e ele ainda me disse que se eu quisesse ele ficaria a noite toda comigo e claro que eu disse SIM.

**Fim do Flashback **

Procurei por ele e o vi encostado na bancada olhando o mar.

- Oi... – eu disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ele tomou um susto e se virou e disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Pensei que você não vinha...

- É claro que eu vinha... – eu disse dando um passo na sua direção.

- E porque você veio? – ele perguntou.

- Por isso – eu disse o beijando.

O beijo foi o melhor que já tinha dado na minha vida, sei que eu não tenho muitas experiências em beijos mas o bastante pra eu só querer aquele durante todo a minha vida. Mossas línguas dançavam de forma incrível, ele explorava cada milímetro da minha boca enquanto ele me puxava pela a cintura para mais perto e eu agarrava a sua nuca. O beijo acabou junto com o nosso ar. Ele sorria pra mim de forma que eu não agüentei e o beijei de novo.

Pelo visto essa noite promete...

**POV Bella.**

A festa tava chata, já que eu não gostava muito de festa e eu ainda estava com uma roupa que eu fui obrigada a usar. Alice sumiu com Jasper, Rose estava se atacando com Emm em algum canto e eu estava no bar bebendo pra ver se o tempo passa mais rápido.

- Mais uma vodka. Por favor! – gritei pra o barman me escutar.

Ele só acenou com a cabeça e voltou me entregando um copo com vodka, que eu bebi praticamente de uma vez.

- Calma moça assim você vai acabar bêbada. – o barman me advertiu.

Pensei um pouco, e percebi que era verdade já que eu não posso passar vexame na frete das pessoas, já que eu sou uma princesa.

Peguei o meu copo e fui pra pista dançar um pouco. Eu já estava me soltando na pista devia ser por causa do álcool.

- Oi... – um rapaz disse chegando perto de mim.

Ele era bonitinho, tinha olhos azuis, as bochechas eram levemente rosadas, e cabelo era meio loiro, ele me lembrava os bebes das propagandas da _Johnson_ & _Johnson. _

- Oi... – respondi dando um sorriso.

- Aceita dançar comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Já estamos dançando. – respondi já sabendo das intenções dele.

- Mas não no ritmo certo. – ele disse olhando pra as pessoas na pista que estavam em pares porque a musica tinha mudado e agora era mais calma.

- Certo você venceu... – eu disse derrotada.

Ele chegou mais perto e passou o braço na minha cintura e outra pegou a minha mão, enquanto eu coloquei uma mão em seu ombro.

- Qual é o seu nome? – eu perguntei.

- Mike Newton e o seu? – ele me perguntou.

Eu não queria dar o meu nome verdadeiro, mas acabei dizendo.

- Isabella. – que quase ninguém me chamava assim.

Conversamos um pouco ele era gente boa, mas era só amizade mesmo.

Quando percebi que ele queria me beijar, disse que ia ao banheiro como desculpa.

Cheguei no banheiro e eu encontro ninguém mais do que.

- Lauren. – respondi quando ela falou comigo.

- Vejo que estar melhorando o seu circulo de amizades. – ela disse cínica.

Ela odiava Rose porque uma vez um garoto preferiu Rose do que ela.

- Não querida, eu vim com Rosalie e Alice. – respondi cinicamente.

- Então como ela fez pra vim a festa já que é só para VIPs? – ela perguntou

- Simples, Rose estar namorando o dono da festa, Emmett. Mas vejo que ele errou a respeito a alguns convidados. – respondi e quando a cara de tacho dela saindo do banheiro deixando ela ainda lá.

Quando sair do banheiro vi Mike me esperando na porta. Eu não queria passar a noite com ele, então tinha uma porta no final do corredor que era o banheiro masculino.

Entrei e não vi ninguém lá. Ouvi passos no corredor e fiquei com medo de alguém me ver e acabei entrando em uma cabine. Os passos começaram a ficar mais pertos, subi em cima do sanitário e vi um rapaz todo de preto com cabelos cor de bronze. Com a minha sorte escorreguei do sanitário e acabei fazendo barulho e rasgando o vestido.

- Tem alguém ai? – ele perguntou.

Não respondi.

Escutei passos na direção da cabine.

- Quem estiver ai abra a porta! – ele disse nervoso.

Não fiz nada.

- Se não abrir eu vou arrombar! – ele disse de novo mais nervoso ainda.

Demorei um pouco pra abrir mas abrir. Mas quando abrir foi justamente na hora que ele ia arrombar a porta e acabei caído em cima dele no chão.

Olhei para o rosto dele era perfeito. Os cabelos cor de bronze cuidadosamente bagunçando fazia um contraste com e sua pele pálida simplesmente perfeito, as linhas do rosto eram angulares mas ao mesmo tempo eram delicadas, seus lábios eram levemente carnudos, e por ultimo os seus olhos eram como duas esmeraldas onde eu me permitir mergulhar naquela imensidão verde. Ficamos um bom tempo nos olhando nos olhos ate ouvir passos no corredor, que mais pareceram um despertador para sair daquele transe em estávamos.

- Ops! – eu disse me levantando extremamente corada.

- Vem! – ele disse me puxando pela a mão o que fez com que eu sentisse uma corrente elétrica passar pelo o meu corpo.

Entramos na cabine ao mesmo tempo que os passos entraram no banheiro. A cabine era estreita o que fez com que nos ficássemos colados, levantei o mau olhar encontrou o dele, eu sentia a sua respiração em meus rosto, chegamos mais perto um do outro, eu sabia o que vinha a seguir então me deixei levar pelo o momento, chegamos cada vez mais perto um do outro eu sentia o seu hálito fresco em meu rosto era uma mistura de hortelã com frutas cítricas, ele chegou mais perto e roçou os lábios nos meus, sua mão já estava em minha cintura e outra em meu rosto, e ela me beijou de forma cuidadosa me fazendo esquecer do mundo em minha volta, eu agarrei o seu cabelo o trazendo mais pra mim e aprofundando o beijo, seu gosto misturado ao meu era simplesmente perfeito, agarrei ainda mais o seu cabelo o fazendo soltar um gemido em meus lábios, separamos ambos com falta de ar.

- Desculpe eu não deveria ter te agarrado assim, a força. – ele disse se desculpando.

- Não tudo bem... mas não só foi você que beijou mesmo – eu disse sentindo o meu rosto ficar que nem um pimentão.

- Não me descu...

- Pó favor se você não parar de se desculpar vou ficar chateada com você! – eu disse o interrompendo.

- Então tudo bem... a culpa é dos dois. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Ótimo vamos sair daqui já estou com calor! – eu disse tentando tirar ele da frente.

Ele saiu da frente então fui abrir a porta, só que ela não estava abrindo, olhei pra ele já com pavor e ele disse.

- Abri a porta por favor!

- A porta não ta abrindo! – eu disse já em pânico.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Nã.Abrindo! – eu disse nervosa.

- Sai da frente! – ele disse se mexendo indo na minha direção

Ele forçou a porta mas ele não estava abrindo, então ele olhou pra mim e disse.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda pra abrir a porta.

Dei de ombros. Ele me pediu pra empurrar a porta junto com ele na mesma hora.

-1, 2, 3, Já! – ele disse.

Nessa hora empurramos a porta e ela abriu fazendo agente cair, que de preferência cair em cima dele e mais uma vez acabamos nos beijando.

Quando saímos do banheiro já era tarde e ele foi pra um lado e eu pra um outro. Procurei Rose e Allie e eu não encontrei um nenhum lugar. Acabei indo ate o bar atrás de uma bebida, já estava querendo ir pra casa quando uma pessoa sussurrou na minha orelha.

- Precisa de companhia?

Me virei e entrei mais uma vez naquela noite aquele par de esmeraldas.

- Acho que sim... – respondi.

Ficamos conversando e nem eu nem ele dissemos os nossos nomes e fiquei aliviada em ele não saber que eu era.

Já estávamos na segunda garrafa de wisque e acho que pelo milésimo beijo, quando ele me chamou pra ir a algum quarto do iate.

**POV Edward. **

Já tinha desistido de procurar Emm pela a festa quando resolvi ir tirar a água do joelho (fazer xixi). Percebi que tinha alguém dentro de uma cabine e imaginei ser algum paparazzi, mas eu encontrei a garota mais gata de festa.

Branca, rosto em formato de coração, as bochechas tinham um tom rosado, lábios carnudos, cabelos castanhos avermelhados que iam ate o meio das costas como uma cascata, e olhos cor de chocolate que me fez hipnotizar.

Não agüentei a tentação e a beijei como nunca beijei uma mulher, seu gosto doce, seu cheiro de frutas vermelhas era como uma droga pra mim. Beijei ela mais uma vez na cabine onde ficamos presos.

Fui procurar o pessoal mas não encontrei ninguém, olhei pra o bar e vi a minha _Deusa _sozinha. Cheguei nela e ficamos conversando e beijando até eu chamar ela pra ir a algum quarto do iate, ela pensou um pouco mas acabou aceitando. No caminho ate o quarto, percebi que ela estava um pouco nervosa, mas eu estava disposto seqüestra ela se for preciso pra ter uma noite com ela.

Entramos no quarto tranquei a porta e eu a joguei contra a parede a beijando furiosamente, passei minha mão pela sua cintura, quadris e coxas, parei ali na barra do vestido fui subindo devagar o vestido descendo os meus beijos pelo o maxilar, orelha e pescoço, ela tentava abrir os botões da minha camisa, sorrir e ajudei ela abrir os botões, ela ficou encarando os meu peitoral depois passou a mão nele. Já sentia meu "companheiro"(o pênis dele) se animar dentro da minha calça, rocei ele na perna dela e ela gemeu, depois enchi a boca dela de beijo enquanto eu achava o zíper do vestido, quando achei o abrir e ela fez ele deslizar pelos os ombros ate o chão, a imagem dela só de lingerie era simplesmente perfeita. Puxei ela ate a cama, beijei sua boca mais uma vez e desci os beijos, pelo o pescoço ate chegar ao soutien, abrir ele e encarei aqueles seios rosados do tamanha certo, nem muito grande nem muito pequeno, abocanhei eles fazendo ela gemer e arquear as costas, eu chupava, sugava, mordiscava, os seio direito enquanto o esquerdo, enquanto massageava o direito. Desci os beijos pela aquela barriguinha lisa a te a calcinha onde eu tirei com os dentes. Olhei aquela maravilha na minha frente e não agüentei e cair de boca, naquela bucetinha, sentir ela arquear as costas e agarrar o meu cabelo com força.

- Não...para... – ela dizia com dificuldade, e é claro que eu não ia para, não sou louco.

Sorrir com aquelas palavras e voltei ao trabalho, eu fazia movimentos de cima pra baixo, de um lado pra o outro, passei o dedo em seu grelinho e sentir ela se contorcer, coloquei um dedo dentro dela e continue e trabalho com a língua, naquela bucetinha linda. Depois coloquei mais um dedo e ela gemeu, cara... ela era tão apertadinha.

Depois de pouco tempo sentir ela tremer, suar mais e gemer mais alto. No segundo seguinte aquele mel escorreu pelas as pernas dela, suguei tudo e não deixei nada, subi e beijei para que ela sentisse o próprio gosto.

Ela me virou e inverteu as posições ficando me cima de mim, suas mãos passaram pelo o meu peitoral, descendo pelo o abdômen, chegando ao cós da minha calça, onde ela se livrou da calça e da cueca junto jogando em algum canto do quarto, ela encarou meu "companheiro" e segurou ele com uma mão e deu um beijo na cabecinha, gemi alto com o contato da boca dela nele. Cara que mulher é aquela?! Ela começou a lamber todinho, depois colocou na boca, agarrei os cabelos a ajudando.

- Vai... assim... isso... caralho que boquinha é essa!! – eu gritava de prazer.

Ela o chupava como um sorvete fazendo me enlouquecer de prazer, depois ela começou a massagear as bolas me deixando louco. Não agüentei muito tempo e gozei naquela boquinha. Ela engoliu todo e beijou fazendo eu sentir o meu gosto.

Levantei ela pela a bunda e a fiz sentar no meu mastro. Vi ela fechar os olhos e gemer alto, esperei ela se acostumar e ela começou a rebolar em cima de mim ela começou com movimentos fracos depois aumentou o ritmo mais rápido ajudei ela segurando pelos os quadris. A cada estocada era um gemido dado por nos dois, o suor escorria pelo seu pescoço descendo pelo o seu corpo.

- Vou gozar... – ela disse entre os gemidos

- Isso... gozar pra mim... vai... – eu disse aumentando o ritmo.

Sentir ela tremer e seus músculos se contraírem, logo ela gozou desabando em cima de mim, dei mais duas estocadas e gozei também.

Ela saiu de cima de mim deitou ao meu lado, cheguei mais perto e ela colocou a cabeça em meu peito, dormindo em seguida, não demorou muito e dormi também.

**POV Emmett.**

Cara... que noite foi aquela?

Minha Ursinha me deixou louco naquela noite, depois dela me agarrar em um canto escuro, ela me pediu pra ir a um lugar mais reservado, o primeiro que veio na minha cabeça foi um dos quartos do iate. No caminho eu vi Eddie e Bella indo pra um quarto no final do corredor.

Chegando no quarto ela me agarrou se dá nem tempo de respirar, as coisas ficaram quentes e quando eu vi ela só estava de lingerie e eu de cueca box.

O resto, aconteceu isso mesmo que você ta pensando. Transamos uma cinco vezes naquela noite. Já estava com medo de não dar conta do serviço quando ela parou de me abusar e fomos dormir.

Abri os olhos e vi minha Ursinha dormindo com um anjo.

Me levantei com cuidado e fui ate o banheiro tomar um banho. Quando voltei ela já estava acordada sentada na cama.

- Bom dia minha Ursinha... – eu disse indo na direção dela.

- Bom dia meu "Ursinho" – ela disse se levantando e me dando um beijo.

Ela foi tomar um banho enquanto eu, me arrumava.

- Ursinho preciso ir, Bella e Allie já devem estar irritadas comigo. – ela disse depois de arrumar.

- Acho que não... Bella com certeza a essa hora deve estar se divertindo muito. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Porque? – ela me perguntou confusa.

- Ontem quando agente entrava no quarto eu vi Eddie e Bella entrando um quarto no final do corredor.... – eu disse rindo.

- O que? – ela perguntou assustada – Bella é virgem, e eu acho que ela não iria pra cama com o primeiro homem que ver. – continuou.

- Bom... mas eu acho que ela mudou. – eu disse a abraçando.

**POV Bella.**

Acordei, com a cabeça latejando, e percebi que eu estava em um lugar diferente do que o hotel. Olhei pro o lado e vi um homem meu lado dormindo calmamente, e me lembrei que eu tinha beijado ele ontem a noite...

Espera ai! O que eu to fazendo em uma cama com ele sem camisa e eu... estou nua!

Meu deus... o que é que eu fiz?!

As lembranças vinheram a tona com um jato e eu me lembrei o que eu estava fazendo ali...

EU TRANSEI COM ELE!

O que eu fiz? Eu sou VIRGEM, não eu era virgem.

Levantei da cama tomando cuidado pra ele não acordar ele, me vestir e sair daquele quarto.

Com certeza eu que não ia ficar ali pra quando ele acordasse percebesse que eu sou a princesa da Suécia e saísse dizendo aos sete ventos que foi pra cama comigo.

Sair do iate e fui em direção ao hotel, a minha sorte é que eu iria embora a mais ou menos a 2 horas. Cheguei no hotel e pedi a Victoria arrumasse as minhas coisas.

**POV Alice.**

Acordei com uma luz no meu rosto. Abri os olhos e vi meu ANJO dormindo calmamente.

A noite passada foi simplesmente perfeita ele não forçou nada que eu não quisesse. Quando eu disse que não estava preparada, para transar ele aceitou e disse que me esperaria.

Me inclinei e dei um beijo nele para que ele acordasse. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e ao me ver abriu um sorriso pra mim.

- Bom dia meu "anjo". – eu disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia me "anjo"... – ele olhou em volta e completou – dormimos aqui?

Apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe eu deveria ter lhe levado para o hotel. – ele disse se lamentando.

- Não. – eu disse rápido – eu dormir bem, com você perto de mim.

Ele sorriu e me beijou. Quando terminou o beijo vi Bella sair do iate correndo. Logo em seguida Emm e Rose saíram e vinheram na nossa direção.

- Bom dia pombinhos – Emm disse fazendo graça.

- Bom dia "ursinhos". – eu disse fazendo aspas no ar.

- "Engraçadinha" – Rose disse imitando o meu gesto.

- Galera alguém pode me dizer o que houve com Bella? – perguntei preocupada.

- Não sei... ela saiu com alguém? – Rose me perguntou.

- Não era pra sair? – Jasper perguntou.

- Era, ontem eu vi ela e Eddie entrando em um quarto. – Emm respondeu.

- Ah... aquele ruivinho era o irmão de Jazz? – perguntei entendendo.

- É, mas como você sabe que ele é ruivo? – Emm perguntou.

- Bom... ontem eu fui ao banheiro e quando eu sair vi Bella sair com junto com o tal do Edward. – respondi explicando. – mas espera ai Bella é VIRGEM! – eu praticamente gritei a ultima palavra.

- Isso mesmo que você estar pensando. – Rose disse.

- Emmett! – o tal Edward apareceu gritando.

- Oh oi Eddie. – Emm disse disfarçando.

- Você viu uma menina, branca, de estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos, e olhos também castanhos? – ele perguntou.

- Como é o nome dela? – Emm perguntou.

- Não sei... ela disse que ia ser melhor assim e eu também não disse o meu. – ele respondeu

Emm olhou para nos e voltou a olhar pra ele e disse.

- Não vi não cara...

- Então ta vou procurar por ela na cidade. – ele disse saindo.

Quando ele já estava longe, perguntei.

- Por que você não disse que era Bella?

- Simples se ela não contou não vai ser que vou contar, e tenho certeza que... – ele parou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Certeza de que Emmett? – Rose perguntou.

- Pensem em uma coisa eles vão se encontrar no baile de mascaras lá em Londres, isso vai ser divertido... – ele disse dando uma risada maléfica.

- Entendi agora... – meu anjo disse.

- Irei precisar da ajuda de vocês. – ele disse planejando o plano.

Todos concordaram com o plano, era simples só precisamos manter longe eles longe um do outro ate o baile que seria a uma semana. Mas cada um tinha uma tarefa.


	5. Chapter 5

germanaaa – _obrigada... e i cap já estar no nyah e no twilightfics se vc quiser acompanhar lá, me atrasei aqui mas já to de volta atualizando. E o encotro vai ser emocionante (hi! escrevi de mais)._

Ana smith – _que bom você estar gostando... e já to postando!_

tatianne beward – _bem que eu queria ser azarada o bastante pra ter um Ed me salvando... não to conseguindo entrar no msn mas quando consegui eu te add. tbm amo a Rose... é a Alice msm sendo louquinha é mais sensível mas quando acontecer Jazz vai pegar ela de jeito... kkkkkkkk'tbm amo os planos louco do Emm, Eddie vão ficar louquinho mesmo... o capitulo do tão sonhado baile ta ai mas ele vai ter duas partes, uma agora e a outra no próximo capitulo. Ta ai espero que goste! Qualquer coisa é só deixar um review pedindo explicação..._

Mayarah – _mas ela não sabia o q estava fazendo a explicação ta nesse capitulo.. eu queria que a minha primeira vez fosse com o Eddie mas na falta vai esses garotos daqui msm...hahuahauhau... é issso de ser sempre certinha deve ser um saco msm! Pra eles ficarem juntos terão q enfrentar muita coisa juntos... (Ops escrevi demais...) quando eu vi que tinha uma parte contada por Jacob me deu vontade de não ler mas acabei lendo ¬¬'_

Elen C. – _na real a nem ela msm sabe o porquê que foi pra cama com o Ed. Mas o que as pessoas não fazem quando o amor acontece? _

_**Beijos meus xuxuzinhos e Boa leitura!**_

___________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 4

**POV Edward.**

_Uma semana depois..._

Naquele dia a uma semana atrás eu acordei e procurei pelo o quarto a minha _Deusa_, mas não achei, procurei praticamente toda Mônaco e nenhum vestígio dela, voltei pra o quarto e vi o que eu não queria ver sangue na cama isso só significava uma coisa ela era virgem, o que me magoou muito, porque se eu soubesse nunca seria daquele jeito, eu não fui carinhoso o suficiente pra ela, pra que fosse especial. Acho que foi isso o que fez ela ir embora do jeito que foi.

Eu sentia como eu nunca sentir na minha vida, nem mesmo quando minha mãe morreu um vazio de algo no meu peito, não sentia vontade de comer, de conversar, de rir, de ficar com as pessoas, nem transar com outra pessoa que não fosse _ela_, tudo pra mim era como se não tivesse graça. Tudo me fazia lembrar ela, aquele cheiro, aquela pele macia enfim tudo.

Sei que isso é GAY, mas é a pura verdade, á uma semana atrás eu daria risada de quem me contasse isso, mas hoje eu entendo.

- Cara porque eu não consigo tirar _ela_ da minha cabeça? – perguntei a Emm.

- Não sei... mas, cara esqueci isso e vamos dá uma volta. – Emm disse me puxando para fora do meu quarto.

- Mas brow... daqui a pouco o rei, a rainha e a princesa da Suécia chega. – eu disse.

- Na festa você fala com ela. – ele disse me rebocando.

Saímos do palácio fomos ate um bar de Londres, estava passando um jogo do Arsenal meu time ficamos lá assistindo, tomando cerveja e falando besteira. Pouco tempo depois Jazz chegou também.

Já era 19 h da noite, quando saímos do bar e fomos nos arrumar pra o tal baile.

O palácio esta todo decorado, na entrada de carros já tinha muitos paparazzis querendo tirar fotos dos convidados ilustres.

Entramos e James estava na porta com uma cara não muito boa.

- Tudo bem James? – perguntei me fazendo de inocente.

- Não estar nada bem Edward, Esme já quase me enlouqueceu por causa do seu desaparecimento. – ele disse me acompanhando enquanto Jazz e Emm iam pra os quartos deles e eu ia pra o meu.

- Diga ela pra ficar calma que eu já cheguei e vou me arrumar... – eu disse chegando na porta do meu quarto. Mas eu ouvi umas vozes de mulheres no quarto do final do corredor que era de visitas.

- Quem estar ai? – perguntei indicando o quarto.

- Ahh... é a princesa da Suécia que estar alojada nesse quarto. – ele disse entrando no meu.

- Legal, uma louca vai dormir a menos de 10 metros de mim. – eu disse sarcasticamente entrando no meu quarto.

Cheguei no meu quarto e tinha dois ternos em cima da minha cama. Um foi _Giorgio Armani_que me mandou e outro foi Ricardo _Almeida um brasileiro que me mandou. _

Acabei escolhendo o de Ricardo Almeida, preto com uma camisa preta e gravata preta também. Fui tomar banho acabei decidindo não fazer a barba que estava um pouquinho grande, coloquei o terno, coloquei os sapatos, depois a minha mascara preta, arrumei o cabelo(leia-se baguncei) me perfumei e sair do quarto. As vozes do quarto da tal princesa ainda eram altas, mas deixei pra lá.

Cheguei ao quarto de Emmett ele já estava arrumado como sempre com um terno preto e camisa branca e gravata grafite e estava conversando com Jazz que estava com um terno todo preto e gravata branca.

Ficamos falando besteiras ate James me chamar, para ir pra o salão, no meio do caminha Emm e Jazz me param e me dizem.

- Eddie não fique chateado comigo nem com Rose. – Emm disse.

Antes que pudesse responder Jazz diz

- Nem comigo e com Alice.

- Ficar chateado com que? – perguntei mas era tarde de mais e eu já estava no topo da escada esquerda.

**POV Bella.**

Depois do acontecido eu só falei sobre aquilo com Rose e Allie que me consolaram quando eu tava na deprê, comendo chocolate e tomando sorvete o dia todo. Sinto que eu necessito daqueles lábios, daquelas mãos, do cheiro, do gosto de tudo eu precisavam daquele _homem_, mas não podia ter-lo comigo, eu fazia de tudo pra sair da fossa mas estava difícil não lembrar dele. Porque tudo me fazia lembrar-lo. Eu sentia um vazio no meu peito muito forte.

A minha primeira vez tinha sido especial, mas eu queria que tivesse acontecido em outra vida ser essa historia de eu ser princesa, na verdade eu queria no fundo do meu coração, que eu fosse normal como as outras pessoas, ou que _ele_ fosse sei lá um príncipe.

Na verdade eu só fiz aquilo porque eu queria fazer uma loucura já que Rose e Allie sempre falavam a mesma coisa, "Você tem que viver mais e esquecer que você é princesa pelo menos uma vez na vida" com isso juntou que eu estava bêbada e muito atraída pelo aquele homem, e acabei fazendo o que fiz.

Se passou uma semana e eu estava ido pra Londres para visitar os reis e o príncipes, que o mais novo eu já conhecia Allie e ele estavam meio que namorando, e o mais velho no dia(dia da festa de Emm) que eu ia conhece-lo ele sumiu com uma garota.

Cheguei ao Palácio de Buckingham, e na porta havia duas pessoas, uma era uma mulher de estatura mediana, rosto em formato de coração, olhos de uma cor dourada, cabelo castanho que ia ate o ombro, ela mostrava um instinto maternal, já a outra figura era um homem muito bonito, mais alto do que ela, cabelos dourados, linhas do rosto angulares, olhos azuis, e eles eram muito bonitos deviam ter uns 45 anos.

Quando saímos do carro ele vinheram até nos.

- Renee querida! Que saudades suas! – a mulher falou abraçado-a.

- Eu também Esme. – minha mãe disse a abraçando.

- Carlisle! Como você estar. – Charlie disse dando um abraço no loiro.

- Estou bem Charlie... – ele respondeu daí pra frente eles começaram a falar de política.

- Nossa como ela cresceu! – Esme falou findo na minha direção.

- É mesmo Bella cresceu muito. Da ultima vez que você a viu ela só tinha 8 anos. – Renee disse.

- Você não deve estar se lembrando de mim, mas eu sou uma grande amiga de sua mãe, sou Esme ou tia Esme se você preferi. – ela disse me abraçando.

- Que bom eu finalmente conhecer a senhora. – eu disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Senhora não pelo amor de Deus, sou velha, mas nem tanto! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Ouvi minha mãe falar muito de você! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Bom que prazer conhecer você Bella! Me chame de Carlisle ou Tio Carlisle como você preferir. – ele disse saindo de perto de Charlie e vindo me cumprimentar.

- O prazer é meu! – eu disse sorrido.

Ficamos conversando um pouco em umas das salas do palácio, pouco tempo depois Jasper chegou com Allie e Rose, mas logo saiu e foi encontrar o irmão e Emm em um bar. Demorou pouco tempo Allie e Rose me rebocaram para o meu quarto que era no mesmo corredor do príncipe mais velho que agora eu sabia o nome, Edward.

Cheguei ao quarto e tinha um batalhão de pessoas da equipe de beleza que Allie contratou para nos. Ficamos rindo e conversando enquanto a equipe nos arrumava.

O meu vestido que desenhou foi a baixinha e o minhas jóias foi Rose. Nem o vestido nem as jóias eu vi estavam todos guardados.

Depois de maquiagem pronta e cabelo penteados o batalhão foi embora e Allie e Rose foram mostrar o meu vestido e as minhas jóias. Eles eram perfeitos as jóias era de ouro com cristais e o vestido era longo tomara-que-caia azul degrade com dourado eles eram simplesmente perfeitos depois de colocá-los as meninas foram pra os seus quarto trocarem de roupa, quando voltaram, a baixinha estava com um vestido rosa com jóias pratas e com uma mascara rosa com branco na mão, já Rose estava com um vestido preto que tinha uma fenda ai ate a coxa e as jóias eram de ouro branco escuro e a mascara de renda com uma rosa vermelha na lateral. Foi ai que eu percebi que não tinha uma mascara já que Allie e Rose disseram que iriam providenciar tudo. Quando eu concluir esse pensamento Allie chega com uma caixa preta de veludo na mão. Dentro havia uma mascara bem delicada ela lembrava uma borboleta eu nunca tinha visto uma mascara tão linda como aquela, depois Allie me explicou que ela tinha sido de minha avó e que o vestido e as jóias tinham sidos baseados na mascara.

Logo Victoria veio me chamar que já era hora de eu entrar no salão. Coloquei a mascara e sair do quarto acompanhada das meninas, eu já estava bem perto do topo da escada quando Alice e Rose me diz uma coisa.

- Belinha não fique chateada comigo nem o Jazz só fizemos o que achamos que era o bem pra você. – Alice disse seguida de Rose.

- Nem comigo e com o Emm.

Elas falaram isso e praticamente me empurraram para fora da porta que estava fechada e eu já estava no topo da escada direita.

**POV Rose.**

Depois do meu "ursinho" explicar o plano pra gente executar ele foi fácil difícil mesmo foi ter que agüentar a fossa de Bella, ela ficava o tempo todo se lamentando por não ter dito o nome pra ele e também por ser uma princesa. Sinceramente aquilo já estava cansando a minha beleza, percebi que meu cabelo estava diferente de uma semana atrás e minha pele estava seca e com poros do tamanho de buracos negros. Pra minha sorte aquilo tudo só duraria uma semana. Assim espero!

O que me deixou mais animada foi que nós, eu, meu "Ursinho" Allie, Bella, Jazz e Eddie, ficaríamos uma semana viajando juntos no Mediterrâneo e que eu faria as jóias que Bella iria usar no Baile em Buckingham.

As jóias eu me baseei em Bella e Edward e também na mascara da avó dela, é claro que meu "Ursinho" me ajudo na parte de Edward. Mas as jóias ficaram simplesmente lindas e junto com a mascara de Bella melhor ainda.

Meu trabalho era agüentar a fossa de Bella e manter ela viva, já Alice ficava com a parte estética do plano com roupas decoração da festa e me dá suporte de vez em quando. Jazz tinha que ajudar Emm e Alice, Emm tinha que animar Edward e fazer com que ele não se mata-se ou visse alguma foto de Bella.

O nosso trabalho foi feito com sucesso e Alice disse que teria uma surpresa depois do Baile, não sei não, mas to achando que ali tinha coisa.

Chegou o dia do baile e encontramos com Jazz no aeroporto e fomos para o Palácio de Buckingham, fomos pra o quarto de Bella e fomos nos arrumar passamos a tarde nos arrumando. Depois mostramos as jóias e o vestido de Bella que ela simplesmente amou fui pra o meu quarto e mandei uma mensagem pra o meu "Ursinho".

___________________

De: Rose

Para: Ursinho

Ás: 20:28

B já ta arrumada agora ñ deixe E ver ela!

Beijos sua Ursinha.

_________________________

Suspirei e fui colocar o meu vestido, que era simplesmente lindo, já estava colocando as sandálias quando recebo uma mensagem.

____________________

De: Emm

Para: Ursinha.

Ás: 20:31

Ok!

Ele ta no meu quarto agora, daqui a pouco descemos

na hr vcs descem tmb, vou mandar a criada chamar.

Beijo Ursinho.

____________________________

Me olhei no espelho e eu estava maravilhosa fiquei olhando a minha perfeição durante um tempo, depois sair do quarto fui atrás de Alice pra voltar pro quarto, chegando lá Allie mostra a mascara pra Bella que simplesmente amou.

Pouco tempo depois Victoria vem nos chamar e levamos Bella pra colocar de verdade o nosso plano em ação.

**POV Edward.**

Eu já estava indo em direção a escada central quando eu olho para a escada da direita e vejo uma _Deusa_ mascarada vindo na minha direção para ir para a escada central. Ela era linda mesmo com a mascara, pele cor marfim, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, lábios rosados, bochechas coradas, e estava com um vestido azul, e a mascara era dourada que lembrava uma borboleta. Eu sentir como se já conhecesse ela e automaticamente me lembre da anônima da festa do Emm, continuamos a descer sem perder o contato visual um do outro, chegando no topo da escada central onde nos encontrávamos sorrir e dei a mão a ela, que sorriu e aceitou a minha mão, no momento que nos tocamos sentir a mesma corrente elétrica que senti a uma semana atrás com uma desconhecida, ela se assustou mas não falou nada. Descemos à escada e fomos recebidos por aplausos de todos os convidados nesse momento uma pessoa falou no microfone.

- Todos conheçam o príncipe de Gales e a princesa da Suécia!

Todos aplaudiram mais ainda e percebi ela suar contra a minha mão que ainda estava na minha.

Logo Carlisle e Esme que estava bonitos ela com um vestido dourado e ele e uma mulher também muito bonita com um vestido prata acompanhada de um homem também muito elegante.

- Renee eles não formam m casal lindo? – Esme falou com uma mulher.

- Formam mesmo... Bella minha filha tire a mascara podermos ver você melhor. – A tal de Renee falou.

- É mesmo Edward tire essa mascara para vermos vocês melhor. – Esme falou.

Nesse momento chegou Alice, Jazz, Emm e Rose sorrindo.

- Mesmo tire logo Bella para nos vermos. – Alice disse e Rose concordou com "é mesmo".

- Vamos Eddie tire logo a mascara! – Emm disse.

- Tire logo maninho! – Jazz disse.

Eu bufei e a tal de Bella suspirou. Tirei a mascara e falei sem olhar pro lado.

- Satisfeitos?

Ao mesmo tempo a Bella disse.

- Pronto!

Olhei pra o lado e vi a única mulher com que eu queria ficar durante a semana toda ao meu lado, encarei aqueles pares de chocolate líquidos e sentir como eu como se o vazio que eu sentir durante a semana tivesse sido preenchido. Como se tudo que eu tivesse vivido durante toda a minha vida não tivesse sido nada em comparação a aquele momento. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo que não sei dizer ate Carlisle perguntar preocupado.

- Edward! Filho você estar bem?

- Ohh... Oi pai estou bem sim. – respondi me virando para ver-lo.

- E você Bella estar bem? – um homem pai _dela_.

- E-e-estou sim pai. – ela respondeu nervosa.

- Você estão brancos como se tivesse visto um fantasma. – o pai _dela_ falou.

Olhei de relance e vi os traidores, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper sorrindo largamente. Eu tinha certeza que foram eles que armaram aquilo.

Disfarcei e dei um sorrisinho pra eles, olhei pro lado e vi Bella disfarçar também.

Depois disso todos os convidados vinheram falar com agente sem me dar uma chance de conversar com ela. Depois de um tempo ela foi pra um lado e eu pra o outro, ela nem me olhava nos olhos nem nada era com se eu nem existisse. Já estava perdendo a paciência quando Alice e Emmett nos puxaram pra uma sala longe do salão. Que Rosalie e Jasper já esperavam.

- Vocês são loucos? – Alice perguntou emburrada colocando a mão na cintura.

- Por que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Eu já não agüentava as suas lamentações Edward – Emmett disse olhando pra mim depois se virou a falou com Bella – e só Rose sabe o que passou tendo que agüentar a sua fossa e vocês não dão um beijinho nem vão conversar, tudo que nos fizemos foi pra nada! – ele disse realmente serio algo muito raro.

- Eu sabia que vocês estavam ate o pescoço nessa historia! – Bella disse chateada.

- E-estavamos sim mas foi para o bem de vocês! – Rosalie disse.

- Para o bem da gente? – Bella perguntou.

- Pro bem de vocês sim! – Jasper disse – vocês realmente acham que se não tivessem feito isso estaríamos aqui conversando todos juntos? É claro que não! Vocês precisavam saber o que estavam sentido. – completou.

- Sentido? Sentido o que? – eu perguntei.

- Edward... sou seu amigo desde de nossos 10 anos, e eu nunca vi você ficar tão preocupado por uma garota, como você ficou quando você procurou ela no iate e não achou, - ele suspirou – no começo eu queria fazer só pra tirar uma com a sua cara, mas eu percebi o brilho nos olhos quando você falava dela, ou mesmo lembrava dela. Quando eu vi que você realmente estava gostando dela e estava renegando esse sentimento eu soube que se Bella tivesse falado que era ou ate mesmo, você teria a tratado como as outras e acabaria machucado e machucando Bella também... – ele disse de uma forma que só eu mesmo sabia como eu teria agido.

- Você tem razão irmão... – eu disse indo abraçar ele que retribuiu.

- E você Bella, eu tenho certeza que você teria se machucado e também o Edward... sabe porque? Porque eu fiquei a minha vida inteira ouvindo você dizer que nunca se apaixonaria, e que na nossa vida não existe amor de homem e mulher. – Alice disse como se tivesse dando uma bronca em Bella, que apenas deixou umas lagrimas escaparem e a abraçou a baixinha.

Logo percebi que Rose e Jazz tinham sumido e que Emm e Lice estavam saindo da sala as escondidas.

Olhei pra frente e vi Bella de costas olhando o céu da varanda da sala. Fui ate ela e a abracei por trás, respirei fundo e sentir o cheiro de frutas vermelhas, passei a mão nos seus braços e sentir a pele macia, beijei a nuca de Bella e senti ela se arrepiar, tive que sorri com aquilo. Virei ela de frente pra mim e rocei meus lábios em sua mandíbula, queixo e lábios, a beijei com toda a saudade que eu sentir e logo fui correspondido, era como se o mundo tivesse parado e só existisse eu e Bella naquele momento. Desci os meus beijos pela a mandíbula, queixo, e pescoço e deixei vários beijos sentindo ela suspirar. Agora parecia que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo e que eu viveria o nosso sonho agora. Ela levantou o meu queixo com as mãos e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e disse.

- Precisamos conversar. – ela disse com uma voz triste.

- Sobre o que Bella? Estamos agora juntos e nada mais importa. – eu disse tentando entender.

- Precisamos conversar sobre nós. – ela disse triste saindo do meu abraço.

______________________________________________________________

**Links:**

Terno Edward - .tv/Twilight%20-%20Robert%

Terno Jazz - .com/B000000000000210_Portu/D4/News2_

Terno Emmett - .

Bella vestido do baile - .com/bella_baile_de_mascaras_qaa/set?id=11091565

Rose vestido do baile - .com/rose_baile_de_mascaras_qaa/set?id=11100193

Alice vestido do baile - .com/alice_baile_de_mascaras_qaa/set?id=11092545

Renee vestido do baile - .com/renee_baile_de_mascaras_qaa/set?id=11144344

Esme vestido do baile - .com/esme_baile_de_mascaras_qaa/set?id=11144154

Carlisle terno - .se/images/2009/jennie-garth-peter-facinelli-annual-costume-guild-awards_

Charlie terno - .

Blackberry de Rose - ..

Mascaras dos homens - .com/mascaras_dos_homens_qaa/set?id=11144600

___________________________________________________________

**Obrigada pelas as reviews!**

*** Galera vou precisar de muitos reviews dessa vez porque irei pedir o voto de vocês a respeito de um projeto de uma Fic. **

**Eu gostaria de saber qual vocês preferem mais:**

**1 – uma fic de humanos.**

**2 – uma fic de vampiros.**

**Também gostaria de saber se em qual cidade você preferem mais:**

**a) ****Forks.**

**b) ****New York**

**c) ****Los Angeles.**

**d) ****Paris.**

**Votem logo**** pra eu começa a escrever. **

**E nao se esqueçam de votar e deixar reviews**

**Beijos xuxuzinhos.**

_**Galera não se esqueçam das minhas reviews e links no perfil!**_

_**Beijos xuxuzinhos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**EXPLICAÇÕES PELA DEMORA NO PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

Respostas das fics: 

germanaaa – _Mais ou menos, mas não vai ser culpa fortes nesse capitulo e no outro que será postado ainda para compensar a demora._

Elen C. – _que bom que você estar adorandop isso só significa que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa!_

Grazi – _Obrigada e acompanhe sempre!_

Patty Antunes – _É bem temática não gosto de fugir da idéia inicial. Me desculpe pelas suas unhas sei que pela minha demora agora elas não existam mais. E sua opinião me deu muitas idéias, mas que eu ainda estou amadurecendo na minha mente._

Raissa Cullen – _Isso mesmo deixa mais aberta a idéias e a emoções dos personagens. Os vampiros são muitos limitados._

Maarii – _Obrigada não precisava eu sei que eu sou demais![Nossa como ela é modesta! Nem liguem!/] a sua também eu estou acompanhando __Amor de verão__ arduamente! E você tem razão sempre são as mesmas cidades e os mesmos enredos._

tatianne beward – _Tenho certeza que eu sou a primeira da fila!! Rose e Emm são os meus preferidos... também fiquei com pena pro isso vou dá uma moleza pra eles nesse capitulo mas no próximo o babado pega fogo! Acho que nem ela mesmo sabe só quer dá um tempinho para o Eddie dá uma adorando a sua nova tradução. Pergunta que não quer calar: Porque você parou de traduzir Pettry Women? Eu estava adorando! Volta por favor!!!_

Mayarah –  _Uffa! Finalmente! Ela estava triste por loucura da cabeça dela, nem ela mesmo sabe. Nesse capitulo vai ter a resposta umas das coisa que eles vão enfrentar. Mas eu acho que ate eu estou tensa!_

__________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 5**

**POV Jasper.**

**E**u estava muito feliz por ter ajudado o meu irmão e minha cunhada, eu sabia como Emm que ele faria tudo o que dissemos la naquela sala, mas o que me importava naquele momento era a minha baixinha, estávamos dançando na pista de dança alegremente, quando eu vi Papai e Charlie irem em direção a sala onde estava Eddie e Bella, eles não podiam ver os dois juntos.

Conduzi minha baixinha ainda dançando ate a saída da pista e a levei ate a mesa onde estava Emm e Rose.

- Galera coce não vão acreditar no eu acabei de ver! – eu disse me sentando.

- O que? – Emm perguntou curioso.

- Carlisle e Charlie foram para a sala onde estão Bella e Eddie! – eu disse

- Como assim eles estão desconfiados de algo? – minha baixinha perguntou.

- Não mas acho que eles vão dar um flagrante nos dois! – expliquei.

- Rezem pra que algum milagre aconteça! – Rose disse preocupada.

- Tomara! – minha baixinha disse olhando pra cima.

Depois voltamos para a pista para despistar algo.

**POV Bella.**

- Me diga Bella precisamos conversar o que? – Edward perguntou chateado.

- É sobre... – não pude dizer mais nada.

Escutamos as vozes de Carlisle e Charlie perto da porta. Olhei para Edward procurando ajuda mas ele estava também me pedindo o mesmo, com os olhos. Escutamos as vozes mais próximas e acabamos nos escondemos na varanda onde eles não nos veriam.

A porta foi aberta e sentir um frio no estomago. Passos em direção aos sofás e então começaram a falar.

- Carlisle preciso de sua ajuda. – disse uma voz que reconheci como Charlie .

- Peça. – Carlisle disse sem hesitar.

- Não sei como dizer a Bella que eu fiz uma transação com o nome dela sem pedir a sua permissão... – ele disse triste.

- Que transação? – Perguntou Carlisle confuso.

- Eu prometi aos Volturi que se eles levassem mais 5 filias para a Suécia, eu daria a mão da minha filha mais velha em casamento ao filho mais velho dele. – Charlie disse abalado.

Mas como Charlie poderia fazer uma coisa dessa comigo? Prometer a minha mão em casamento em troca de mais 5 filias a um empresário qualquer! Isso foi desumano! Ele não poderia fazer isso. Não vou me casar agora que eu achei o amor da minha vida teria que me separar dele. Não mesmo farei isso...

Ate o momento esqueci que Edward estava ouvindo também, ele estava imóvel como uma estatua, como tivesse tentando absorver as informações, fiquei preocupada com ele, toquei o seu rosto e ele olhou pra mim com dor nos olhos, não agüentei ver aquela expressão no seu rosto e uma lagrima escapou dos meus olhos.

- Charlie meu amigo você não pode deixar isso pra lá esquecer esse acordo? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não... não posso esse acordo fará com que o país não vá a falecia e acabe indo para o poço... – disse Charlie com a voz entrecortada.

- Então não terá jeito Bella terá que se casar com o filho do Volturi. – disse Carlisle com pesar. – vamos para a festa se não teremos que explicar a nossa falta a Esme e Renee. – completou.

Depois escutamos os passos indo embora e a porta ser fechada.

Me virei para Edward continuava com a expressão de dor, o abracei com todo o meu amor e deixei as lagrimas saírem. Ele afagou o meu cabelo sussurrando palavras para me tranqüilizar. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta dor, antes eu sentia bem lá no fundo do meu coração que eu voltaria a vê-lo, mas agora era diferente eu não tinha saída, não tinha esperança, nada que me fizesse tranqüilizar.

Então eu percebi que estávamos a muito tempo naquela sala e que dariam por falta de nos, olhe pra ele que tinha umas lagrimas no rosto e disse com a voz embargada.

- Temos que sair daqui, senão sentiram a nossa falta...

- Não... vamos ficar um pouco juntos... depois aparecemos. – ele disse limpando as minhas lagrimas.

- Não podemos as pessoas iram reparar, vamos... só preciso ir ao banheiro limpar um pouco a maquiagem... e acho que é melhor dizer a aqueles loucos que nos não estamos juntos, senão vão acabar fazendo mais alguma loucura... – eu disse limpando as lagrimas do rosto dele e dando um sorriso que saiu mais como uma careta.

- Se você quer assim... mas depois você vem pra o meu quarto dormir comigo. – ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

- Acho melhor não darmos muito na cara... – eu disse seria.

- Não se preocupe não farei nada que você não queira... – ele disse me assegurando.

- Acho que vou dispensar Victoria hoje... – eu cedendo.

- E eu o James... – ele disse sorrindo.

Não agüentei ver aquele sorriso no rosto dele e passei os braços em seu pescoço e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beija-lo, ele me ajudou e se inclinou para me beijar. A cada beijo meu com Edward era como aquilo aumentasse o meu amor por ele.

Depois saímos um de cada vez e ele me ensinou o banheiro onde eu melhorei a maquiagem que pra minha sorte era a prova d'agua, parecia que Allie tinha adivinhado, que eu ia chorar. Coloquei a mascara para disfarçar os olhos chorosos.

Sair do banheiro e fui em direção ao salão que estava lotado. Olhei para os lados e vi que Emm, Rose e Allie estavam sentados conversando animadamente. Fui ate eles fazendo uma cara triste.

- Oi gente... – disse fingindo.

- Oi Bells... vejo que você e o Eddie não se resolveram... – Rose disse me olhando sentar na mesa.

- Humrum... – apenas disse isso para eles não notarem que era uma farsa.

- Não fica assim amiga... – Alie disse passando a mão pelo o meu cabelo.

- Não... estar tudo bem... – eu disse fazendo uma voz triste.

Ficamos ali conversando e acabei descobrindo que Jazz estava com Edward, pouco tempo depois Jazz chegou e chamou Allie para dançar, vi pelo o canto do olho que Rose e Emm estavam loucos para dançar também, e acabei dizendo para eles irem também e que eu estava ótima. De longe vi Edward conversando com alguns convidados, as vezes ele olhava para mim mas nada que percebessem. Depois de um tempo eu escutei um homem dizer no microfone.

- Gostaria que os dançarinos deixassem e pista de dança para que o Príncipe de Gales e a Princesa da Suécia dançassem uma valsa.

(Musica:/watch?v=LlvUepMa31o)

Nesse momento eu sentir o meu coração, disparar acho que os meus batimentos estavam tão fortes que era capaz de escutá-los, pela a visão periférica vi Edward vim na minha direção, e me estendeu a mão diante de mim.

- Essa humilde dama me concederia essa dança? – ele perguntou dando um sorriso torto.

Não respondi se não eu seria capaz de gritar então apenas segurei a sua mão me levantando.

Fomos em direção ao centro do salão e logo _Clair de Lune__ em forma de_ valsa começou a tocar, ele sustentou o olhar no meu e começou a me conduzir. Edward dançava muito bem era come se estivéssemos flutuando. Olhei pelo o canto dos olhos os nossos amigos sorrirem para nos como se aquilo fosse mais uma armadilha para nos. A musica era a minha favorita, meus olhos já estavam cheios de lagrimas Edward percebeu que eu estava prestes a chorar disse sem nem mesmo mover os lábios.

- Eu não vou deixar que nos separem nunca...

Aquilo só me deixou mais emocionada e apenas disse sem mover os lábios também.

- Eu estou emocionada por estarmos juntos e para de me dizer essas coisas senão eu vou chorar...

Ele deu um sorriso e continuo a dança. A musica acabou e logo o salão estava cheio de casais dançando e podemos sair dali para que eu não chorasse.

Vi Alice pelo o canto do olho sorrindo, olhei pra cara de Edward e ele entendeu saindo como se aquilo fosse um mártir. Fui ate Alice e disse.

- Eu sabia que você ia aprontar mais uma pra fechar a noite!

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada amiga... como você pode pensar isso de mim? – eu disse fazendo uma cara de inocente. Pelo o canto do olho vi Emmett segurando o riso.

- Pode admitir Alice que você estar envolvida nisso! – eu disse fingindo irritação.

- Eu... – estreitei os olhos - Ta bom Bella eu fiz isso, mas foi quando eu achava que vocês iam se entender! Essa era a minha surpresa... – ela disse admitindo.

- Ta bom amiga... eu sei que você fez sem intenção... – eu disse a abraçando.

- Que bom, que você me entendi. – ela disse retribuindo o abraço – Bella... - ela me chamou saindo do meu abraço.

- Oi Allie. – eu disse sabendo que ali tinha coisa.

- Eu esqueci de lhe dizer que amanhã iremos fazer uma viajem de iate pelo o Mediterrâneo, você vai não é? – ela disse fazendo uma carinha de cachorro na chuva.

Eu sabia que no final das contas eu iria, mas fui fazer uma manha pra não ficar na cara de eu estava louca pra viajar com o Edward.

- Quem vai? – perguntei já sabendo que ia.

- Eu, Rose, Emm, Jazz, _Angela_ Weber, Eric Yorkie, Jéssica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory e... o Edward. – ela disse meio incerta, o ultimo nome.

- Vou pensar amanhã te digo a minha resposta – eu disse.

Pouco mais da 1 hora da madrugada os convidados finalmente foram embora, eu já estava cansada e queria ir para os braços de Edward. Subi me despedindo de todos com um boa noite e fui para o meu quarto, dispensei Victoria, tomei um banho,coloquei uma camisola de seda e esperei todos dormirem, quando não escutei mais passos no corredor, coloquei um hobby e fui pra o quarto de Edward trancando a porta e levando a chave.

Cheguei na porta e a abrir bem devagar, coloquei a cabeça para dentro e ele estava deitado na cama, sem camisa, com os olhos no teto, mas quando percebeu a minha presença se virou e me viu e deu um sorriso lindo, me chamou com o dedo e eu entrei no quarto fechando, já estava indo na sua direção quando ele levantou e veio andando na minha direção passando por mim e trancando a porta, depois voltou e me abraçou por trás me levando em direção a cama, me deitei e o chamei com o dedo, que logo veio capturando os meus lábios, o beijo foi cheio de luxuria, eu já sabendo o que ele queria o afastei mas antes que eu disse-se algo, ele disse antes.

- Me desculpe... eu prometi mas não estou cumprindo...

- Não! É outra coisa... – eu o interrompi.

- É o que? – ele perguntou deitando ao meu lado.

- É só que... o que vamos fazer em relação ao casamento? – perguntei triste.

- Nós vamos pensar nisso depois, agora vamos curtir nossos momentos, juntos... porque ficar pensando no futuro triste só vai aumentar a dor que ainda virar, mas prometo pensar em algo pra solucionar esse problema... – ele disse seguro das suas palavras o que fez eu relaxar um pouco.

Nos abraçamos eu com a cabeça no peito e ele fazendo carinho no meu cabelo, fomos dormir, mas a minha mente não parva de maquinar possíveis destinos tristes de mim e Edward. Se não conseguíssemos uma solução eu teria que me casar com o tal pretendente, pelo o que eu sabia dos Volturi, eram como vampiros quando se tratava de negócios e que eu me tornando parte da família eles fariam de tudo para salvar a economia da Suécia, eu sabia que era o certo mas tinha que ter outro caminho para mim eu só não conseguia enxergar.

Estava impaciente, Edward estava dormindo como um anjo, me levantei com cuidado peguei o meu hobby e sair do quarto. Andei em direção a cozinha, cheguei lá e não tinha ninguém, fui ate os armários e achei o que eu precisava, um pote de nutella. Peguei uma colher e comecei a comer sem pena, comecei a pensar em como eu amava Edward e que se eu e ele não estivéssemos tão cansados, eu poderia entrar naquele quarto e faríamos amor até uníssemos em um só. De repente eu vejo uma colher no meu pote que não era a minha, olho pro lado e quase deixo o pote cair. O que Edward estava fazendo ali?

- Mon cher o que estar fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Procurei você pelo o quarto e não te achei, mas não sei por que eu achava que você estava aqui... e você fica linda dizendo francês.– ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

Nem precisa disser o quanto eu fiquei vermelha pelo o elogio.

- Me conta porque você acordou? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Eu procurei você pela cama querendo te abraçar mas não encontrei ai abrir os olhos... – ele disse pegando mais nutella no pote.

- Sabe... – eu disse levantando da bancada – você não sabe o que eu estava pensando antes de você chegar... – eu disse fazendo uma voz sexy.

- O que? – ele perguntou dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu estava pensando se nós poderíamos subir ate o seu quarto e... – não tive coragem de terminar o resto.

- E... termine. – ele insistiu pra ficar com vergonha.

- E... você ao vai fazer eu falar né? – perguntei já corando.

- Humrumm... – ele deu de ombros.

- Bom... eu ia dizer que, fazermosamoratefundimosemumsó. – eu disse rápido.

- O que? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Eu disse que, fazer amor até fundimos em um só. – eu disse ficando como um pimentão de vergonha.

Ele me olhou balançou a cabeça e deu um passo pra frente dizendo.

- Mon amour... você não deveria ficar pensando esse tipo de coisa... – ele disse me apertando contra ele e logo sentir a sua excitação dentro do moletom no meu ventre, depois alcançou os meus lábios, com luxuria. Agarrei os seus cabelos sedosos o puxando mais pra mim logo percebi que não estava mais no chão e que Edward estava me levando para o quarto no colo. Ele entrou me deixou na cama e voltou e trancou a porta percebi que ele ainda estava com o pote de nutella na mão, encarei o pote e sorri com a minha idéia.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou percebendo o meu sorriso.

- Nada que eu possa dizer... – eu disse me levantando da cama e pegando o pote da mão dele.

O empurrei na cama retirei hobby e ele me olhou divertido, peguei um pouco de nutella com o dedo e passei naquele peitoral perfeito depois com a língua limpei a nutella, o sentir estremecer embaixo de mim, mas não me importei, depois voltei o beijei. Ele lentamente retirou a minha camisola e me virou ficando em cima de mim depois pegou nutella com o dedo e passou nos meus mamilos enrijecidos, com um sorriso nos lábios ele desceu e os lambeu me levando a loucura, agarrei o seu cabelo isso só fez com que ele continuasse o trabalho, o chupando, mordiscando e lambendo o seio direto enquanto o esquerdo ele massageava. Com isso eu só podia fazer uma a não ser gemer o nome dele, depois ele fez o mesmo com o esquerdo me enlouquecendo.

- Ed... acaba logo... com... isso... – eu disse entre os gemidos.

Ele riu e me beijou enquanto eu tentava tirar a calça dele, não conseguindo, ele riu mais ainda e finalmente me ajudou a tirar aquela bendita calça. O virei e peguei nutella passando nutella da boca dele ate a box dele. Depois limpei tudo com a língua, mas no caminho eu chupei os mamilos dele o fazendo gemer bem alto, quando cheguei à box brinquei com o elástico os dentes. Mas ele me puxou e tirou a minha calcinha primeiro e brincou com o meu grelinho, me fazendo arquear as costas e jogar a cabeça pra trás, me deixando louca de prazer.

- Ed...não...f-faz...isso! – eu disse louca.

- Fazer o que? – ele perguntou se fazendo de desentendido e brincando ainda mais com o meu grelinho e colocando um dedo dentro de mim.

- Is-s-so... – eu disse apontando pra a mão dele.

Ele deu uma gargalhada, e me colocou na cama indo ate o criado mudo e pegando uma camisinha, retirou a box mas quando ele ia abrir a camisinha eu segurei a sua mão me jogando um cima dele e dizendo.

- Eu disse pra parar mas ainda não terminei com você...

O beijei e desci os beijos ate o Eddie Jr. onde eu o agarrei com a mão, dando um beijinho na cabecinha, Edward enlouqueceu isso me fez dá um sorrisinho satisfeita, depois lambi toda a extensão da base ate a cabecinha e Edward gemeu mais alto, coloquei ele quase todo na boca e fiquei brincando com como fosse um picolé, ele agarrou o meu cabelo me guiando e cada vez mais gemendo de prazer, depois ele me levantou e disse com uma voz rouca e com dificuldade.

- Vou... gozar...

- Isso... goza pra mim Ed... – eu disse com uma voz rouca.

Sentir ele tremer embaixo de mim e o seu liquido melar minha coxa esquerda. O beijei e o deixei colocar a camisinha, depois voltou e deitou em cima de mim me penetrando lentamente fazendo ambos gemerem.

- Porra Bella... você é tão apertadinha... – ele disse com dificuldades me fazendo rir.

E logo em passei as pernas em volta da cintura dele e começamos a nos mexer com movimentos lentos aumentando o ritmo, a cada estocada eu e ele gemíamos a cada estocada logo os nossos movimentos eram rápidos e sentir espasmos indicando que o orgasmo.

- Ed... vou gozar... – eu disse gemendo.

- Isso goza pra mim... – ele disse aumentando o ritmo.

E logo nos dois tivemos orgasmos juntos.

Edward deitou de lado depois de se livrar da camisinha, cansado e controlando a respiração a eu também controlava a minha. Ele se levantou me puxando junto quando conseguimos recuperar a respiração, fomos até uma porta entramos e era o banheiro. Ele entrou dentro do box ligando o chuveiro e me chamando com o dedo indicador. Entrei no box e o beijei enquanto a água caia pelos os nossos corpos. Sua mão passeava pelo o meu corpo me deixando louca de tesão, mas eu estava muito cansada, ele me empresou na parede sentindo o frio do azulejo em contraste a sua pele quente era realmente insano.

- Ed... vamos parar por aqui... – eu disse e ele fez uma cara de cachorro pidão – serio... to muito cansada... – expliquei.

- Tudo bem... é só que eu não me canso, de você... – ele disse

- Eu também mon cher, mas é só psicologicamente porque fisicamente estou morta de cansaço... – eu disse.

- Isso mesmo... mas deixa pra lá... – ele disse se afastando de mim.

- Não vem cá! – eu disse o puxando e beijando.

Logo o banho acabou com algumas caricias nada de mais. Ele me deu uma camisa dele que ficava mais como um vestido pra mim colocamos o celular pra despertar ás 8hs da manhã, e eu quase tive um treco em ver que era 3 h da madrugada. Dormimos de cochinha. Acordei com o despertador dele me chamando e logo peguei as minhas coisas do quarto deixando Edward dormindo. Voltei pra o meu quarto e fui direto pra cama quando já estava quase dormindo quando Victoria aparece me chamando para tomar café manha com os pais de Edward, fui pra o banheiro e quase tive um treco o meu cabelo parecia uma bucha, nos meus olhos tinham olheiras escuras, sem contar na marca de chupão um pouco acima do meu seio. Eu quase surtei vendo o meu estado. Tratei de tomar um banho quente, depois escolher um roupa que não mostrasse o chupão. Depois dei um jeito de no cabelo colocando uma tiara verde. Passei uma maquiagem no rosto para disfarçar as olheiras, coloquei as sandálias e sair do quarto quando eu dou de cara com Edward.

- Oi... dormiu bem? – ele perguntou com um sorriso sacana.

- Se acordar cheia de olheiras, com o cabelo como uma bucha, um chupão perto do seio, sem contar morrendo de sono, acho que dormir nas nuvens junto com o meu acompanhante. – eu disse rindo e indo ate ele e dando um selinho.

- Mon cher acho melhor tomamos cuidado... – ele disse me puxando mais perto e dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Humrum... - foi só o que eu consegui antes dele me imprensar na parede. Estávamos no maior agarra-agarra quando escutamos passos. Nos separamos logo e eu voltei para o meu quarto depois de dá um selinho nele. Me olhei no espelho e minha maquiagem estava borrada, corrigir tudo e sair do quarto dando de cara com Emm e Edward conversando algo que quando eu apareci eles logo mudaram de assunto.

- Bom dia Emm! – eu disse.

- Bom dia Bella! – ele respondeu.

- Educação mandou lembranças! Ate parece que dormiu comigo! – Edward disse se fingindo de ofendido.

- Vou nem lhe responder seu idiota! – eu disse passando por eles e acabando com o teatrinho.

Cheguei à mesa e só faltava eu, Emm e Edward. Cumprimentei todos e me sentei ao lado de Allie. Pouco tempo depois Edward e Emm chegaram e então começamos a comer. Eu percebia as olhadas de Edward me eu disfarçava todas.

Depois Esme me chamou para ver a estufa dela. O lugar era lindo, tinha todo tipo de flores algumas espécies raras tudo era perfeito me sentir a vontade lá. Esme me disse que a estufa foi um presente de casamento de Carlisle para Elizabeth mãe de Edward, o lugar era lindo Esme me explicou que quando Elizabeth ficava triste vinha pra cá e que ela cuidava da estufa como um filho. Saímos de lá e encontramos, Allie e Jazz encostados em uma árvore conversando, Rose e Emm correndo pelo o campo e Edward sentado em uma mesa lendo. Aquela cena foi bonita de ver, meus amigos e o amor da minha vida, se divertindo em dia bonito como aquele.

Esme foi para dentro entregar as flores a algum criado e eu fiquei ali olhando eles. Edward levantou o olhar e me viu levantou o livro e me mandou um beijo que só eu vi. Allie e Jazz também viram e mandaram um aceno, e Emm e Rose vinheram correndo na minha direção como dois loucos.

Emm chegou primeiro e me pagou no colo e me jogou no colo de Edward. É claro que eu dei um piti. Percebi a mão boba de Edward apertar a minha bunda. Quando me sentei dei um sorrisinho malicioso pra ele enquanto Emm e Rose voltaram a correr pela a grama. Peguei uma revista da Allie que estava na mesa e fui "ler". Quando vimos já era a hora do almoço. Fui ate me quarto peguei o blackberry mandei uma mensagem pra Edward.

_____________________

De: Bella.

Parra: Edward.

Ás: 12:03h

Vem aki no meu quarto agora!

Beijos!

_______________________

Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Sentir algo ou alguém em cima de mim, abrir os olhos e Edward estava deitado em cima de mim, que logo colou a minha boca na dele.

- Ed, você vai pra a viagem no mediterrâneo? – perguntei depois do beijo.

- Se você for eu vou. – ele disse me dando um selinho.

- Então eu vou... mas antes de dá a noticia a Allie vem cá! – eu disse o puxando pela gola da camisa e o beijando.

- Já tava com saudades... – ele disse depois do beijo.

- Eu também... – admiti.

O almoço seria servido ás 12:30h então as 12: 25h Edward foi embora do meu quarto. O almoço foi tranqüilo, todos na mesa, dei a noticia a Allie que eu iria viajar e ela disse que nos partiríamos ás 16h, mandei Victoria arrumar a minha mala e avisei a Renee que eu iria viajar. Já era 15:45h quando Allie apareceu no meu quarto me chamando. Descemos e todos já estavam lá só nos esperando, pegamos um jatinho para Barcelona onde começava a nossa viajem. Não sei porque mais eu estava achando que essa viajem iria ser inesquecível.

_______________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

**Galera... me desculpem pela a demora, estava com muitos problemas pessoais, mas que já estão quase resolvidos... Bom, vou demorar um pouco pra postar os próximos capítulos por dois motivos: **

Não estou podendo entrar sempre no computador.

Eu já estou escrevendo a minha próxima fic. Sim! A votação acabou, e não vou dizer quem ganhou. E ta ótima completamente diferente de QAA.

_Já dei as minhas as minhas explicações, e logo, logo a próxima Fic vai estar estreando._

_**Beijos e Boa Leitura meus xuxuzinhos!**_

______________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 6

**POV Jasper.**

**T**inha alguma coisa estranha no comportamento de Bella e Edward. Mas com essa viajem eu vou descobrir... a se vou se não, não me chamo Jasper Cullen príncipe de Gales!

A viajem inteira Edward ficou ansioso para chegar logo em Barcelona, e Bella também, mas deixei essa passar e fui curti o tempo com a minha baixinha. Que eu estava louco pra avançar o nível do nosso relacionamento, eu a respeitava ela era muito sensível e eu não queria machucar ela. Chegamos em Barcelona e já era noite encontramos o resto dos convidados e já comecei a ver possíveis briguinhas, Rose, Bella e Allie já estavam olhando como se fosse matar Lauren e Jéssica tudo isso porque Lauren e Jéssica estavam se jogando em cima dos homens, já Edward, Tyler e Mike por causa de Bella, e Jéssica e Bella por causa de Mike e Edward. Os únicos que ainda estavam em paz eram Ângela e Eric e eu.

Chegamos ate o iate de Emm onde havia muitas lembranças de todos. E a confusão começou pra valer por causa da divisão dos quartos.

- Eu não quero nem saber eu não vou dormir com esse ai! – Bella disse apontando para Edward.

- E eu não vou dormir com ele! – Edward disse apontando para Mike.

- Eu quero dormir com o Ed... – Lauren disse na maior cara-de-pau, nesse momento vi Bella ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Calma gente! – Emm gritou e todos olharam pra ele – me acompanhem, - e todos acompanharam - vamos fazer assim... Rose e eu em um quarto nesse quarto, - ele disse mostrando a primeira porta do lado direto do corredor - Jazz e anã de jardim... – Alice deu um tapa nele – calma anãzinha... nesse aqui, - ele indicou o primeiro do corredor da esquerda e nos ficamos na porta pra ver a divisão - Jéssica e Lauren nesse quarto, - ele indicou o segundo da esquerda,nesse momento vi Bella e Eddie relaxar e Lauren bufar de raiva – Mike e Tyler nesse outro, - ele mostrou o de frente ao de Jéssica, Mike e Tyler bufaram de raiva também – Eric e Ângela nesse outro,- ele indicou o da o terceiro da direita – e Eddie e Bella no ultimo... – o ultimo do corredor nesse momento os dois ficaram estáticos e Emm gargalhou - e Victoria e James em baixo. Pronto?! – ele terminou.

Todos começaram a tagarelar no corredor e Eddie e Bella ficaram se encarando. Depois todos pegaram as malas e entraram nos respectivos quartos.

Coloquei as quatro malas de minha baixinha no quarto e quando me virei a vi deitada na cama, a minha imaginação fluiu nesse momento, mas me controlei.

Eu entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho enquanto ela desfazia as malas, me virei para sair do box e a vi sentada no sanitário me analisando.

- Me desculpe! Não resistir! – ela disse corada se virando para sair do banheiro, eu rir e a puxei pelo braço fazendo-a virar.

- Você não precisa ficar com vergonha... – eu disse antes de beijar.

A puxei fazendo ela levantar as pernas e as enlaçar na minha cintura, depois caminhei ainda a beijando para a nossa cama, já estava tirando a roupa dela quando alguém bate na porta.

Fui pra o banheiro enquanto Lice atendia a porta, depois ela gritou do quarto.

- Jazz... Eddie ta te esperando no convés e eu vou falar com Bella!

Eu estava realmente frustrado! Ela saiu e me deixou em uma situação deplorável. Joguei uma água gelada no corpo, depois coloquei uma roupa e fui saber o que era tão importante pra o Edward me atrapalhar.

**POV Edward.**

Estava ansioso pra chegar logo em Barcelona e poder matar a minha saudade de Bella em algum canto. Quando chagamos em Barcelona percebi que Lauren e Jéssica ficavam dando em cima de mim, do Jazz e do Emm eu estava sentindo que a qualquer momento Rose, Allie e Bella iriam matar Lauren e Jéssica.

Depois da confusão dos quartos em que eu Bella nos saímos bem, entrei no quarto e fomos matar a saudade, fala serio não tinha coisa melhor do que viajar pelo o mediterrâneo e dormir na mesma cama com a minha pervertida.

Depois de matar a saudade ela foi tomar banho e eu fui atrás do Jazz para saber sobre os esquemas.

Fui ate o quarto dele e Allie atendeu a porta em uma situação que logo percebi que eu tinha atrapalhado algo. Fui ate o convés esperar por ele, pouco tempo depois ele apareceu com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que era tão importante Edward pra você me atrapalhar com a Alice? – ele disse chateado.

- Oi tudo bem Edward? – eu disse cínico – eu só queria saber se você trouxe algum "bagulho" ( drogas).

- Trouxe. Mas é melhor agente ter cuidado com a Alice. – ele disse temeroso.

- Na se preocupe... ela não sabe não é mesmo? – eu disse o acalmando.

- É e eu não quero que ela saiba... – ele respondeu.

- E o Emm ele trouxe também? – perguntei.

- Eu trouxe o que? – o grandalhão perguntou aparecendo do nada.

- To perguntando se você trouxe "bagulho". – eu expliquei.

- Ahh ta! Eu trouxe mais pouco você sabe né a Rose vai ficar irada se descobrir... – ele disse despreocupado.

- Então ta... que tal agente sair pra alguma balada aqui em Barcelona? – Jazz perguntou.

Demos de ombros. Saímos do convés e fomos chamar o resto do pessoal, todos concordaram, e fomos nos arrumar.

Entrei no quarto e tive a melhor visão do dia. Bella nua com uma sandália alta e o cabelo solto em suas costas. Fiquei contemplando aquela visão ate ela perceber a minha presença.

- Ah.. Oi! – ela disse envergonhada pegando o hobby.

- Não! Deixe sem o hobby! – eu disse pegando a sua mão que segurava o pedaço de seda.

Cheguei mais perto dela e lhe dei um beijo enquanto a minha mão passeava pelo aquele corpo perfeito. Logo colei o meu corpo no dela e ela gemeu baixo. Passei a mão pelo aqueles vales de seios, e ela estremeceu com o meu toque. Sentir o Eddie Jr. dar sinal de vida e fiquei já animado, ela já estava em cima da cama comigo em cima dela quando alguém bate na porta.

_- Bella? Sou eu Alice! _– ela disse do outro lado da porta.

- Droga! – eu disse baixo saindo de cima de Bella indo em direção ao banheiro.

Bella só riu, colocou o hobby e foi atender a porta.

Depois de domar banho e colocar uma roupa, fui praticamente expulso do quarto pela a Alice e Rose.

Fui em direção a sala onde estava o resto dos homens ficamos conversando sobre coisas de homens, meia hora depois as meninas saíram do meu quarto, Bella estava realmente perfeita, com um vestido colado rosa, preto e cinza, aquelas sandálias altíssimas, com aquela jaqueta de couro dando um ar de revoltada, ela estava uma mulher perigosa com aquela roupa. Percebi que todos os homens do iate admiravam ela, é claro que eu me sentir com aquele pedaço de mau caminho só meu.

Saímos do iate e fomos para uma Boate VIP de Barcelona, a boate era muito badalada pelo o que eu percebi, nem precisamos passar pela a fila já que nos éramos os VIPs da boate, entramos e como de costume todos olharam para nos, fomos logo para a área VIP, e pedimos muita bebida, em dez minutos a porta da boate já estava cheia de paparazzis, as mulheres davam em cima de mim e eu via pelo o canto do olho Bella ficar vermelha de raiva, mas também percebi que os homens davam em cima dela também o que eu não gostei nada.

A galera já tinha bebido muito e os casais já não se importavam em disfarçar a agarração, Lauren, Jéssica, Mike e Tyler já tinham arrumado acompanhantes, e parecia que ia rolar uma suruba ali mesmo. Somente eu e Bella que estávamos sozinhos ali.

Eu estava distraído olhando a pista de dança quando eu vejo uma garota se jogar no meu colo, mandei a garota pastar procurei por Bella e ela tinha sumido, olhei pra pista e a vi dançando(se esfregando) com um cara, não agüentei ver aquilo e quando eu me vi eu já tinha arrastado ela da pista de dança.

- O que você estar fazendo? – ela perguntou com raiva.

- Tirando você das garras do aproveitadorzinho... – eu disse cínico

- Engraçado, quando uma garota se joga no seu colo ta tudo bem mas quando eu quero dançar você acha errado! – ela disse

- Eu não estava dando em cima de ninguém ao contrario de você! – respondi grosso.

- Eu não estava dando em cima de ninguém! Só queria dançar um pouco! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Não disse nada apenas a levei para um corredor escuro da boate. Parei ali a prendi com os meus braços em cada lado da cabeça dela, ela ia falar alguma coisa mas não deixei apenas a beijei, ela demorou um pouco pra responder mas quando respondeu, cara... que beijo era aquele, passei a mão pelo aquele corpo escultural, e ela gemer com o meu toque foi o bastante para deixar o Eddie Jr. aceso em ponto de bala, subir o seu vestido ate a sua cintura, abrir o zíper da minha calça deixando o Eddie Jr. pra fora coloquei a calcinha dela de lado e entrei naquela gruta apertada, gememos alto, e logo comecei um trabalho de vai-vem.

Nossa caralho como Bella era apertada! Quase não dava pra me movimentar ali dentro.

Pouco tempo depois de gememos muito percebi que Bella tava próxima de gozar e aumentei o ritmo do vai-vem.

- Ed... vou... gozarrrrrr! – ela disse gemendo.

- Goze pra mim... isso.... – eu disse gemendo também.

No minuto seguinte gozamos juntos. Bella sempre me fazia ter o melhor orgasmo do mundo, a conexão entre agente era difícil de explicar.

Ficamos encostados na parede para acalmar as nossas respirações, depois recolocamos as nossas roupas e fomos em direção a saída do corredor, estacamos a ver Ângela e Eric no final do corredor sorrindo.

Olhei pra Bella e ela parecia que ia dar um treco de tão pálida que estava.

- Bonito ehn? – Ângela falou sorrindo.

- Por favor não contem nada a ninguém... – Bella disse.

- Não se preocupem... vamos guardar o segredo de vocês... na verdade queremos saber, porque que vocês não se assumem? – Eric perguntou.

- É que... – olhei pra Bella e essa só me deu um olhar de encorajamento então contei tudo a eles que escutaram em silencio.

- Nossa imagino o que você estão passando... – Ângela disse indo ate Bella e a abraçando.

- Pow cara... me desculpe. – Eric disse e eu dei a mão e ele acabou me abraçando.

Depois Ângela me abraçou e Eric abraçou Bella.

- Podemos ajudar vocês durante a viajem... – Ângela disse.

- Como? – Eu perguntei.

- Que tal nos encobrirmos vocês quando estiverem a sós! – Ângela disse.

- Vocês não precisam fazer isso... – Bella disse.

- Mas nós queremos! – Eric disse.

- Ok! – respondi.

Voltamos para a pista de dança e Ângela e Bella foram em direção ao banheiro, voltamos eu e Eric para a área VIP e o pessoal já estavam querendo ir embora, ainda bem que ninguém perguntou do meu desaparecimento repentino. Pouco tempo depois Bella e Ângela voltaram do banheiro sorrindo de algo que eu fiquei curioso pra saber, mas decidi perguntar quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

Voltamos para o iate e todos estavam bêbados, e Emm deu ordem ao piloto do iate para que ele zarpasse em direção a Cannes logo, e o iate começou a movimentar.

Cada um foi para os seus quartos e eu fiquei na sala, quando ouvi os gemidos percebi que ninguém iria voltar, procurei por Bella e a achei no convés olhando o mar de costas para mim. A pela dela cintilando sobre a luz de lua, o cabelo esvoaçado pelo o vento do mar a deixaram mais linda. Cheguei mais perto e a abracei por trás, sentir ela estremecer, mas logo se acomodou nos meus braços pousando a cabeça no meu peito.

- Quando vamos ter paz? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Não posso te responder... mas tenho certeza que quando tivermos vamos ser mais feliz do que agora. – eu disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Eu te amo... – ela disse com convicção.

Fiquei em choque depois do que ela disse. Ela me amava! Nunca uma mulher tinha me dito isso com a sinceridade que ela estava me dizendo. Percebi que la estava ansiosa para que eu falasse algo.

- Eu também te amo! – eu disse com dificuldade.

Ela se virou e me beijou sorrindo. Aquele beijo era diferente dos outros beijos era como se nos estivéssemos colocando todos os nossos sentimentos ali naquele ato.

Bella para mim era o sentido da minha vida, se ela estivesse feliz eu também estaria, de ela estivesse triste eu também estaria, minha vida estava ligada a dela de tal maneira que era difícil de explicar com palavras, minha vida era Bella agora.

A peguei no colo e a coloquei em uma espreguiçadeira perto de piscina, voltei a beijá-la, descendo os beijos pelo o maxilar, pescoço, até o decote do vestido.

Tateei o vestido dela ate achar o zíper, retirei o vestido delicadamente, ela estava linda com aquela lingerie preta, estava simplesmente irresistível, depois retirei a minha camisa depois a minha calça. Voltei a beijá-la descendo os beijos passando pelo o vão dos seios dela, chegando ate a calcinha onde dei um beijo na "perseguida" dela por cima da calcinha, Bella gemeu ao meu beijo e logo retirei o soutien dela seguida de calcinha e depois a minha box.

Olhei bem fundo nos olhos dela e disse a penetrando.

- Eu te amo...

Ela sorriu e gemendo sussurrou.

- Eu... também... te... amo...

Estávamos fazendo amor e não sexo, eu sabia que os nossos sentimentos eram iguais se não o meu era maior do que o dela, Bella deixava todos os pensamentos saírem da minha cabeça eu não me importava se eu saísse perdendo o que importava era se ela estava feliz. Minha vida sem Bella não fazia sentido.

Sentir o meu corpo e o dela tremendo e sabia que estavam perto então aumentei o ritmo e a beijei depois de sussurrar um "Eu te amo". Ficamos naquela espreguiçadeira durante um tempo depois a peguei no colo e fomos para o quarto onde fizemos amor mais duas vezes.

Acordei sentido o sol no meu rosto e Bella nos meus braços, apertei o abraço e sentir ela acordar e eu disse.

- Bom dia, anjo!

- Bom dia meu amor... – ela respondeu dando um sorriso.

Dei um beijo na bochecha dela e ficamos mais um pouco abraçados na cama mais ouvimos vozes e passos do lado de fora e levantamos e nos arrumamos fomos um de cada vez para a sala.

**POV Bella.**

A viajem foi uma tortura pra mim e Edward, na hora da divisão de quartos Emm tinha que aprontar alguma e fez eu e Edward ficarem no mesmo quarto, que pra mim foi ótimo, mas não podia dizer que gostei, depois de matar a saudade fomo a uma boate de Barcelona, lá estava bom o problema foi que eu não agüentava mais ficar vendo as mulheres darem em cima de Edward, ele não fazer nada, então resolvi abrir os olhos dele e ir dá mole pra alguns homem na pista de dança. É claro que a reação dele foi a esperada, mas não me deixei abalar e falei algumas coisas pra ele antes de nós transarmos em um corredor escuro da boate. Já estávamos saindo do corredor quando encontramos com Ângela e Eric, eles prometeram ajudar agente e tudo mais pra o meu alivio. Fui pra o banheiro com Ângela e eu falei um pouco de como Edward era bom de cama e ela disse que Eric também era, saímos do banheiro rindo das loucuras que fazíamos para ficar um tempo junto, ela disse também que tinha adorado a idéia da nutella e que iria praticar com o Eric.

Quando voltamos para casa, eu já tinha bebido um pouco demais então eu fui para a varanda tomar um ar e fiquei pensando no quanto eu amava Edward e quanto eu queria ficar ao lado dele sempre, fiquei vagando em meus pensamos que nem percebi ele chegar, e acabei dizendo o que mais queria dizer na vida, um "eu te amo", fiquei com medo da reação de Edward, mas ele acabou dizendo que me amava também.

Naquele momento Edward acabou se transformando na minha vida, e eu não podia mais viver sem ele, o meu coração batia por ele naquele momento, ele era o meu combustível para viver e ser feliz, estando ao lado dele não importava mais nada.

Fizemos amor isso mesmo AMOR e não transamos, naquela noite umas três vezes, a cada vez que chegamos ao ápice juntos ele dizia que me amava.

Aquela noite foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça mas logo esqueci porque eu vi a coisa mais linda do mundo, Edward sorrindo e me chamando de "anjo", é claro que eu fui ao céu e voltei. Ficamos na cama pouco tempo pra mim, nos arrumamos e fomos pra sala onde estava todo mundo com a maior cara de ressaca, fui ai que eu lembrei da dor de cabeça e fui atrás de uma aspirina e água. Não sei o que era, mas o balanço do barco estava me deixando um pouco enjoada então resolvi ficar no quarto.

Já era de tarde quando eu resolvi sair do quarto, então coloquei um maiô preto com amarelo, uma túnica preta e os meus óculos, fui para o lado de fora e vi que todos estavam na beira da piscina, bebendo isso meus BEBENDO, não sei como esse povo consegue beber depois da noite anterior.

Me sentei em uma espreguiçadeira no sol, detalhe a mesma que eu e Edward usamos para fazer amor no dia anterior, aproveitei os óculos escuros e vi que ele me olhava com um sorrisinho sacana. Pra me vingar pedi para Mike passar protetor nas minhas costas, e vi ele fechar a cara, mas logo entrou na piscina e ficou de papinho com Jéssica. Não agüentei ver aquela cena então fechei os olhos e fui pegar uma cor, mas eu ainda escutava as risadinhas dela, podia até imaginar a cena.

Depois escutei que as risadinhas acabaram então abrir os olhos, e percebi que ele não estava mais lá na piscina, olhei em volta e nada, olhei pra Ângela e ela me indicou com os olhos a direção. Me levantei com a desculpa de pegar algo pra beber e sair de lá atrás dele.

O vi encostado de olhos fechados e de punhos cerrados. O abracei e ele não retribuiu o abraço.

- Edward... – eu o chamei passando os dedos no rosto dele.

Ele não me respondeu.

- Me desculpe. – eu disse o abraçando mais forte.

- Desculpa? De que Bella? – ele perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Eu... – comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompida.

- Shiiiii! Você não fez nada... é só... que eu não gosto de ter que fingir não gostar de você na frente de todos e te amar com tanto... – ele disse com a voz embargada.

- Então vamos fazer assim: eu e você voltamos pra a piscina e dizemos tudo a todos. – eu disse e pela primeira vez ele abriu os olhos dentro deles tinha muita dor.

- Não. Você não precisa se arriscar por mim. – ele disse.

- Não vou me arriscar... eu só vou fazer uma coisa que eu estava louca e vontade pra fazer. – respondi com sinceridade, sorrindo.

- Não Bella... você não pode fazer uma coisa só porque eu quero. – ele disse.

- Mas é o que mais quero agora! Não ter que ficar me escondendo quando quero ficar com você! – eu disse contrariada – alem do mais eles nos ajudaram. Não precisamos contar para o mundo inteiro, mas pelo menos para os amigos da onça! – eu disse dando em sorriso no final da frase.

- Então se você quer vamos contar, não, mostrar. – ele disse rindo.

- Como vamos fazer isso? – perguntei já imaginando um plano.

- Vamos fazer assim... – ele disse começando a bolar um plano.

Edward voltou para a piscina antes de mim, logo depois eu voltei como nada tivesse acontecido, entrei na piscina e disse com uma voz manhosa.

- Amor... me esquenta, a água ta fria...

Não momento todas as conversas se cessaram, todos ficara com uma cara "não to entendendo nada". Edward sorriu e me abraçou, logo fui dei um beijo nele, quando abri os olhos todos estavam esbabacados, com a cena, olhei pra eles e perguntei.

- O que foi galera?

Demorou um pouco pra alguém dizer alguma coisa, mas quando começaram a falar todos falaram de uma vez só.

- Calma gente! – Edward berrou e todos olhara pra ele em silencio – um de cada vez!

- Eu! – Alice disse levantando o braço e Edward apenas assentiu – Você estão juntos a quanto tempo? – ela perguntou saltitante.

- Deste do baile de mascaras – respondi – próximo! – completei.

- Porque vocês não contaram pra gente? – Rose perguntou.

- Porque ficamos com medo de que vocês aprontassem algo mais louco. – Edward respondeu divertido.

- Vocês tão dando no couro enh! – Emm perguntou gargalhando.

- Aff! Emmett nem vou lhe responder! – Edward disse.

O interrogatório continuou até nos cansarmos de responder. É claro que nem Mike e nem Lauren gostaram da noticia, mas pedimos a todos para não contar a ninguém e todos disseram que iriam respeitar a nossa decisão, também contamos do casamento arranjado que Charlie fez, só para Emm, Rose, Allie e Jazz. É claro que todos ficaram chocados e aborrecidos.

O dois dias se passaram rápidos e resolvemos ir para o Festival de Cannes. É claro que as garotas fizeram questão de arranjar um vestido superglamuroso para mim. Me arrumei durante todo dia e no vi Edward, o que estava me deixando nervosa. Ele às vezes me mandava umas mensagens para o meu blackberry, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Quando estávamos todos prontos os rapazes ficaram de ir buscar agente já que nós estávamos em um hotel.

Descemos e os homens estavam muitos gatos principalmente Edward com um smoking, preto. Entramos na limusine, e eu pode matar a saudade dele mas Alice ficava dizendo o tempo todo sobre não borrar a maquiagem e tudo mais.

Saímos da limusine e fomos atacados por milhares de flashes e bombardeados por perguntas eu não estava ligando muito pra eles até um idiota perguntar.

- É verdade que a princesa da Suécia e Edward o príncipe de Gales estão juntos?

Sentir meu coração disparar, meus joelhos tremerem, mas Alice logo disse.

- Não é verdade, pelo ao contrario esses dois brigam como gato e rato.

Com isso todos riram e esqueceram a pergunta. Quando estávamos tirando fotos no tapete vermelho, os gritos dos fãs aumentaram e eu só escutei coisas do tipo, "Robert!", "Lindo!", "Te amo!". Olhei para a entrada e tomei um susto o cara que estava vindo na nossa direção era idêntico a Edward, o que mudava era os olhos, mas ele parecia mais uma copia de Edward, olhei para Allie e indiquei com os olhos a entrada, quando ela olhou o boca dela se formou um "O" nesse momento todos olharam para o rapaz depois para Edward que estava com uma cara de "não to estendendo".

Depois desse episodio entramos no local onde eu fui apresentada a muitos homens importantes, é alguns ate deram em cima de mim mas eu disfarcei. As mulheres deram também em cima de Edward que esse nem olhava pra cara delas. Estávamos conversando com alguns atores e diretores quando o mesmo homem aparece e entra na conversa ele era legal, tinha uma conversa boa. Depois eu descobri que o nome dele era Robert Pattison

De repente Edward também entra na conversa e eu o acabei chamando de Robert sem querer, no mesmo momento ele fechou a cara e não falou mais nada pra mim nem para o tal de Robert.

Vi Edward saindo, indo em direção a um corredor então fui atrás dele disfarçadamente.

Vi ele entrando em uma porta e eu entrei nele também. Ele estava encostado em uma bancada que parecia um banheiro abandonado, e o beijei, mas não fui correspondida.

- Desculpa foi sem querer... se você não percebeu ele é a sua cara! – eu disse chateada.

- Isso não é desculpa Bella. – ele disse calmamente.

- É sim até todo mundo percebeu que vocês são muitos parecidos! – eu disse revoltada com a calma dele.

- Ninguém percebeu nada Bella. – ele continuou calmo.

- Ahh! Por favor Edward! Você vai ficar assim só porque eu troquei o nome! – eu disse já cansada de ficar explicando.

- Não foi trocar o nome e sim o fato de você ficar cheia e gracinha com ele. – ele disse

- Eu não fiquei cheia de gracinha. – eu disse me aproximando dele – alem do mais quantas vezes eu vou lhe dizer que eu te amo! – continuei, segurando o rosto dele.

- Eu sei mas é muito difícil ver todos aqueles homens dando em cima de você, é só isso... – ele disse e depois suspirou e me olhou nos olhos.

- Eu te amo! – eu disse olhando naqueles orbes cor de esmeraldas.

- Eu também te amo! – ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

____________________________

_**Links no perfil dos capítulos 5 e 6!**_

_**Deixem reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Maarii, tatianne beward, Joyce Flexa, Gistar, SAMsamCullen e Aniil**_**. **

Obrigada pelos os reviews e gostaria de fazer uma observação em relação aos reviews.

[Momento desabafo ONN]

Como é que em um dia eu tenho mais de 200 leitores e na hora de ver as reviews só tenho sete? Galera a importância das reviews é de saber se vocês estão gostando, e em que eu estou errando. Não de saber quantas pessoas lêem minha fanfic. Então gostaria da participação dos leitores em relação a fanfic. Essa semana eu estava lendo uma fic onde a leitora passou pela a mesma situação só que pior. Mas só escritores para me entender. Então gostaria da compreensão de todos e que pelo menos deixem algo como " não gostei você não poderia estar com uma fanfic no ar!", mas escrevam algo, Por favor!

[Momento desabafo OFF]

*****A demorei para postar porque ainda estou organizando a minha nova fic que vai estrear ainda essa semana!

Links no perfil!

_**Beijos e agradeço a todos que acompanham a minha fic.**_

_**Deixem reviews!**_

______________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 7

Pov. Bella.

A viajem estava quase acabado o ultimo lugar onde nos visitaríamos era Veneza, depois de passar por Mônaco Nápoles, Veneza é uma cidade perfeita e simplesmente apaixonante.

- Amor... – eu chamava Edward que dormia junto comigo na cama.

- Oi... me deixa dormir mais um pouco... – ele disse fazendo biquinho que logo foi defeito por um selinho meu.

- Vamos Eddie levante! – eu dizia levantando da cama indo ate a janela e abrindo as cortinas. – Veneza é tão linda! – eu disse olhando aquela cidade.

- Certo você me convenceu... – ele disse me abraçando por trás e me dando um beijo no pescoço.

- Ótimo já que o senhor levantou vamos tomar um banho quente na banheira. – eu disse me virando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Abrir as torneiras da banheira e me sentei na bancada esperando ela encher.

Aminha vida estava tão perfeita ao lado de Edward. Eu viva os melhores dias da minha vida. Edward era sempre carinhoso, fazendo de tudo para me deixar feliz, mas eu sabia que tudo era só uma forma de fazer amenizar a dor de ter que nos separarmos logo.

Eu sentia o quanto ele ficava triste, quando conversávamos sobre a historia do casamento. Mas eu tentava sempre mostrar força a ele e a mim mesma.

Finalmente a banheira encheu e eu chamei Edward para tomar o banho. Durante o banho nós nos acariciávamos dizendo juras de amor. Saímos do banheiro e eu fui em direção ao armário procurar algo para vestir. Peguei um vestido florido com uma sapatilhas pratas, já que eu as meninas iríamos a compras e os rapazes. Quando terminei de me vestir Edward já estava vestido sentado na cama me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- O que foi amor? – perguntei chegando ate ele.

- Eu só estava pensando em como eu sou um homem de sorte... – ele disse distante.

- Por que? – perguntei curiosa.

- De ter a mulher mais linda do mundo e perfeita apaixonada ao meu lado! – ele disse me olhando e me dando um sorriso torto que foi acompanhado pelo o meu.

- E também de ter o homem mais perfeito do mundo ao meu lado... – eu disse segurando a mão dele e enquanto tentava segurar as lagrimas que temiam em descer pelo o meu rosto.

- Hey... não chore. Estou aqui. – ele disse limpando as minhas lagrimas.

- Estou chorando porque em breve vamos nós separar... – eu disse explicando mais calma.

- Não se preocupe... – ele disse antes de me abraçar.

- Eu estava pensando... – eu disse o olhando nos olhos – que quem sabe nos poderíamos fugir... – completei nervosa.

- Não! – ele disse me olhando com reprovação – não podemos fugir Bella. Você já pensou em toda a nação que ficariam decepcionados com nós? Em nossa família e nossos amigos? Sem contar no fato de que em menos de um dia eles nós encontrariam. – ele disse chateado.

- É mesmo... isso foi burrice minha... – eu disse concordando.

- Nós vamos arranjar uma solução... mas eu quero que você não fique chateada com Charlie. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

- Porque eu não ficaria minha vida vai ser arruinada por causa dele! – eu disse me levantado da cama nervosa.

- Bella... você tem que entender que Charlie fez isso com o intuito de ajudar a nação. – ele respirou fundo e continuou - e que é nossa obrigação colocar a nação em primeiro lugar. Pense como foi difícil pra ele fazer isso com a própria filha... sem contar o fato de que ele sabe que você vai ser infeliz pelo o resto de vida e ele também por te ver infeliz com a escolha que ele tomou. Ele nunca faria isso por mal. Apenas se fosse pelo o bem da nação. – ele disse serio de um jeito que eu nunca visto.

- Você estar o defendendo? – perguntei nervosa.

- Bella... entenda! Que pra mim também é difícil pensar assim, mas é a nossa obrigação como governantes reais. Pense como vai ser difícil pra mim ver você casada com outro. Ele poder te tocar de um jeito que eu nunca poderei fazer a parti do momento que você entrar naquela maldita igreja. Eu só vou ser feliz se for você ao meu lado. – ele disse deixando uma lagrima escapar dos seus olhos – eu já pensei em todas as formas possíveis de fazer esse casamento não acontecer sem deixar alguém prejudicado. – ele disse deixando as lagrimas correrem pelo o rosto.

Não agüentei o abracei chorando.

Não tinha nada que pudesse ser feito a não ser aceitar. Charlie tinha razão era o meu dever aceitar isso mesmo que isso me fizesse sofrer. Eu sou uma princesa e tenho obrigações a serem feitas.

Eu amava Edward, mas antes de tudo eu tinha que amar o povo da Suécia.

Eu nunca podia imaginar que Edward fosse tão serio a esse ponto. O que me deixou orgulhosa da pessoa que ele era.

Fiquei um logo tempo abraçada com ele naquele quarto que havia tantas lembranças minhas com ele, o lugar onde eu passei as dias mais felizes da minha vida.

- Vamos meu amor o pessoal daqui a pouco vão ficar chateados com a nossa demora. – ele disse se afastando de mim e limpando as lagrimas do meu rosto.

Olhei pra ele com todo o meu amor a disse.

- Eu te amo não se esqueça disso nenhum minuto. Mesmo que eu não esteja com você. Eu vou morrer te amando! – eu disse encarando aquelas esmeraldas.

- Eu também, te amo! – ele disse sorrindo me pegando no colo e me girando no ar.

- Edward! Me coloque no chão! – eu disse enquanto era rodava no ar.

Ele me colocou no chão e disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- A cada vez que vez que você me diz isso me coração parece que vai inflar!

- Não tem problema eu digo isso sempre a parti de... agora! – eu disse pulando em cima dele e o enchendo de beijos.

Depois de nós beijarmos muito e lavarmos os rostos fomos para a sala onde todos nós esperávamos com curiosidade.

- O que foi? – perguntei para todos.

- Que gritos eram aqueles no quarto? Já não chega a noite toda eu escutar os gemidos de vocês dois agora é gritos! – Emm disse rindo que foi seguidos por todas menos eu que estava corada demais para isso.

- Foi nada... – Edward respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ah não! Diga logo irmãozinho! – Jazz disse fazendo uma carinha.

- Nem vem Jazz e sua carinha não cola! – eu disse rindo.

- Mas a minha cola! – Allie disse rindo em seguida fazendo uma carinha – Por favor Bella conte pra gente...

- Ok! Você me convenceu... – respondi fundo e disse – Eu disse a Edward que o amava muito! Satisfeitos? – perguntei irritada.

- Não foi assim não! Ela disse desse jeito; "Eu te amo não se esqueça disso nenhum minuto. Mesmo que eu não esteja com você. Eu vou morrer te amando!" e eu disse "Eu também, te amo!" e que também que, "a cada vez que vez que você me diz isso me coração parece que vai inflar" – Edward disse sorrindo feito um besta.

A reação não foi a esperada. Todos ficaram olhando pra gente de um jeito estranho.

- O que foi galera? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- É só que... – Rose começou.

- É que... não sei isso foi a coisa mais linda que eu ouvi... – Jess disse.

- Meu Deus! Emmett por que você não fala assim comigo? – Rose pergunto batendo nele.

- Rose... querida me desculpe... – ele disse entre as bordoadas dela.

Todos rimos da cena que foi muito cômica. Depois eu e Edward fomos tomar café. E saímos em dois grupos, um era as meninas e o outro foi os meninos. Fomos em direções opostas e logo começamos a maratona de compras com a louca consumista da Alice.

Entramos em tantas lojas que eu perdi a conta na nona. Alice fez questão de mudar o meu guarda-roupa com inspiração em Serena de Gossip Girls.

Já era meio dia quando ligamos para os meninos e marcamos de almoçarmos juntos em uma cantina a beira dos canais de Veneza que por milagre não estavam mal cheirosos.

Chegamos atrasadas já que Alice passou por uma loja de lingerie e entrou. Eu também gostei das lingeries elas não eram muito vulgares do jeito que eu gostava um pouco vintage. Então eu tive uma idéia de fazer algumas noites românticas para Edward.

Entramos no restaurante e eles estavam em lugar mais reservado com a vista para os canais.

Sentamos na mesa e conversamos calmamente. Sentei ao lado de Edward trocando caricias maliciosas por baixo da mesa disfarçadamente. Eu sentia os olhares maldosos de Allie e Rose me cima de mim mas fingia não perceber.

Quando acabamos de comer todos resolveram da em volta de gôndola pelo os canais.

Acabou que misteriosamente eu fiquei na mesma gôndola que Edward e ela era fechada em cima o que dava para nos ficarmos a vontade.

Já estávamos vagando pela a cidade quando Edward me chamou a atenção.

- Bella... – olhei pra ele – eu queria lhe dar uma coisa que você se lembrasse de mim... – ele disse colocando a mão no bolso e tirando uma caixa azul.

- Você estar em todos os meus pensamentos. – eu disse com um sorriso.

- Mas esse é de uma forma material. – ele disse abrindo a caixa mostrando um conjunto formado por um anel, em colar, um par de brincos e um bracelete de ouro branco com diamantes e esmeraldas.

Ele era simplesmente perfeito!

- E então? Não gostou? Eu posso trocar por outro! – ele disse nervoso e ansioso.

- Não! – disse logo – é que ele é lindo! Eu amei! – eu disse o abraçando e enchendo o rosto dele de beijos.

- Que bom... achei que você não tinha gostado... – ele coçou o cabelo – é que a noite você fala muito de "olhos de esmeralda"... – ele disse com ciúmes.

- Ah... os olhos de esmeralda é você seu bobo! – eu disse o abraçando em seguida dando um beijo cálido.

Terminamos o passeio pelos os canais e logo voltamos para o iate.

Chegando no iate eu e as meninas nos trancamos no meu quarto. Elas arrumaram o quarto com muitas velas aromatizantes e lenços coloridos transparentes.

As meninas me maquiaram arrumaram o meu cabelo.

Quando eu mostrei as jóias que Edward tinha me dado elas quase enlouqueceram dizendo que eram lindas e tudo mais.

Já era noite quando as meninas saíram do quarto. Coloquei uma lingerie preta que Allie tinha escolhido pra mim, coloquei umas sandálias de salto alto que Rose tinha escolhido e coloquei as esmeraldas.

Estava no banheiro retocando o gloss na boca quando escuto umas batidas na porta do quarto.

- Pode entrar! – gritei do banheiro.

- Bella?! – Edward me chamou.

- Já estou indo fique onde estar. – disse me olhando no espelho.

Coloquei o robe sobre o corpo e sair do banheiro.

Edward ao me ver ficou esbabacado.

- E então? – perguntei dando um volta para ele ver melhor.

- Pe..pefeita. – ele gaguejou.

- Você ainda não viu nada... – disse com uma voz sexy.

Fui ate o som e coloquei uma musica sexy. Comecei a fazer uma dança sensual e vagarosamente abri lentamente o robe o deixei deslizar pelos os ombros. Rebolei ate o chão, passando a mão pelas laterais do meu corpo. Subi sensualmente e dei um passo na direção de Edward que me comia pelos os olhos.

Ele tentou tocar em mim mas eu recuei.

Ele me olhou confuso e eu disse.

- Calma... temos a noite toda e é eu que mando!

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e o empurrei na direção da cama. Subi na cama e coloquei os pés em cada lado do corpo dele e desci de forma que o meu rosto ficasse de frente ao dele. Dei um selinho nele mas ele quis se aproveitar da situação. Dei um olhada acusadora pra ele que entendeu o recado. O empurrei ate que ele ficasse com as costas coladas na cabeceira da cama.

Levantei e coloquei o meu pé em cima do peitoral dele e disse.

- Tire!

Ele sorriu e começou a retirar lentamente a meia-calça e fez o mesmo com a outra perna.

Em seguida eu sentei de costas no colo dele sentindo a sua excitação e rapidamente ele retirou o espartilho que deslizou pelo o meu corpo.

Levantei e fiquei de frente pra ele e o beijei famintamente. Ele sorriu entre o beijo, mas continuou passando as mãos pelo o meu corpo. Tirei rapidamente a roupa dele o deixando só de box.

Deitei o puxei pela a nuca fazendo ele ficar entre as minhas pernas.

Edward desceu os beijos pelo o meu maxilar chegando ate os meus mamilos onde ele os ataco-os me fazendo soltar um gemido e agarrar os cabelos dele.

Eu estava entregue ao prazer que só Edward me proporcionava.

Depois de ele atacar os meus mamilos ele desceu mais os beijos chegando a minha calcinha encharcada. Ele brincou com o elástico, vendo o meu desespero ele retirou com os dentes. Logo depois afundando a cabeça entre as minha pernas me deixando louca.

Agarrei o cabelo dele enquanto ele brincava com a minha "perseguida".

Logo sentir uma sensação conhecida ele percebendo aumentou os movimentos com a língua me fazendo gozar em sua boca.

- Humm... o melhor manjar dos deuses... – ele disse com uma voz rouca depois de me "limpar".

Sorrir o puxei sentindo o meu próprio gosto.

Logo ele colocou uma perna minha no ombro dele e me penetrou de uma vez, nos fazendo gemer alto.

- Caralho Bella! Você continua tão apertada! – ele disse se me movimentando dentro de mim.

Os nosso movimentos não eram nem muito rápidos nem muito lentos e cada vez mais profundos.

Logo sentir o meu segundo orgasmos chegar e o primeiro de Edward.

Depois que o liquido quente de Edward me preencheu ficamos acalmando as nossa respirações para transarmos mais quatro vezes só aquela noite.

Acordei me sentindo leve e feliz. Abrir lentamente os olhos e vi um par de esmeraldas me encarando.

- Bom dia meu amor! – o dono das esmeraldas disse.

- Bom dia love... – respondi sonolenta.

- Fiz café da manha pra gente. – ele disse apontando uma bandeja na ponta da cama.

- Ótimo porque eu estou morrendo de fome! – eu disse me sentando.

Ele riu e disse.

- Que bom... eu não sabia do que você gostava então peguei um pouco de cada.

- Ta ótimo... – eu disse pegando um copo de suco.

Comemos em meu a carinhos.

Nossa como eu amava Edward! E ele me amava.

Resolvemos não sair da cama durante a manhã toda já que no outro dia nos iríamos viajar de volta.

As vezes nós dormíamos coladinhos depois fazermos amor.

Era incrível de como eu nunca me cansava de fazer amor com Edward. A pos nunca mais sairíamos daquele quarto. Já era de tardizinha quando Allie me mandou uma mensagem.

_____________________

De: Baixinha

Para: Bella

Ás: 17h34minh

_Bells,_

_Sei que ta ótimo ficar _

_ai trancada com o Edward, _

_mas vamos pra balada hj? _

_Beijos e sai logo daí!_

___________________________

Rir com mensagem e Edward também que espiava por cima do meu ombro.

Perguntei para Edward.

- Vamos?

- Claro, uma hora nos temos que sair daqui. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Logo respondi.

________________________

De: Bella

Para: Baixinha

Ás: 17h35minh

_Baixinha,_

_Nos vamos sim... espere agente se arrumar!_

_Beijos!_

___________________________

Depois de uma sessão de beijos nos saímos da cama indo para o banheiro. O banho não foi realmente um banho já que a banheira transbordou água por causa de nossos movimentos dentro dela.

Fui a primeira a sair do banheiro indo ao armário e colocando um vestido preto todo bordado de paetês azul petróleo com preto com uma ankle boot preta, a maquiagem coloquei escura.

Terminei de me arrumar enquanto Edward estava fazendo a barba. Quando ele saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma tolha na cintura e o cabelo molhado pingando água quase não resistir para não atacar ele e o levar de volta para cama. Ele olhando meus olhos cheios de luxuria deu um sorriso torto, ele caminhou ate a minha direção e me deu um beijo breve nos lábios, eu que não era besta me aproveitei da situação e o agarrei indo em direção a cama estávamos nos agarrando novamente quando...

_TOC,TOC..._

- Bella! Sai logo desse quarto! – a voz de Alice ecoou no quarto.

- Droga! – Edward resmungou – Já estamos indo sua anã de jardim! – ele gritou.

Sair de cima de Edward e dei uma retocada na maquiagem enquanto ele colocava a roupa. Saímos e só o garotos estavam na sala.

- Finalmente! Pesei que os coelhos não iriam mas sair daquele quarto! – Nem preciso dizer quem disse isso.

- Emmett! – Edward gritou.

- Desculpinha! – ele disse divertido.

- Mas à noite e o dia foram bons pra vocês não foi? – Jazz disse tentando segurar o riso

- Por favor! Nos deixem-nos em paz! – eu disse corada.

- Tudo bem não estar quem falou! – Jasper disse rindo.

Logo as meninas aparecem lindas Rose com um vestido vermelho e sandálias pretas e acessórios dourados, Alice com um vestido rosa chiclete e acessórios pratas, Ângela simples como sempre com um vestido verde e um colar e sandálias pretas, Jéssica com um vestido que mais parecia uma blusa prata e sandálias cinza e Lauren com um vestido estampado com sandálias douradas.

Incrível com elas estavam lindas.

Olhei para Rose e Allie e elas somente sorriram presunçosamente.

Então saímos em direção à boate com claro com as piadinhas de Emmett e Jasper.

A boate era incrível! Fomos logo para a área VIP que inacreditavelmente tinha uma janela de vidro que era coberta com um filme escuro o que fazia com que as pessoas não vissem quem estava do outro lado.

É claro que eu aproveitei cada minuto com o Edward dançamos coladinhos, suados o que deixava as coisas ainda mais sensuais.

Eu já estava cansada e chamei as meninas para irmos ate o banheiro aproveitei a parede fria de lá para me refrescar um pouco. As meninas de vez em quando me mandavam olhadas "nada" significantes aproveitei que estávamos sozinhas e deixei elas perguntarem.

- Bella, me diga como foi à noite e o dia no quarto? – Rose perguntou.

- Ótima! – respondi dando um sorriso.

- E o Edward gostou da surpresa? – Allie perguntou dando pulinhos.

- Ele amou baixinha! - eu disse e ela fechou a cara com o baixinha.

Ela continuaram a fazer perguntas nada discretas mas pararam quando uma loira morango entrou no banheiro conversando com uma baixinha loira.

- ... nossa será mesmo que o Edward estar ai? – a loira perguntou.

- Foi o que o segurança me disse Tânia. – a loira baixinha disse.

- Que bom... vou aproveitar que aquela vadiazinha da princesa da Suécia estar ai pra apresenta-la para o seu irmão. – a tal Tânia disse.

- Acho bom eles se conhecerem logo já que vão casar logo. – a baixinha disse dando de ombros.

- Eu quero mesmo é ter o Edward na minha cama de novo. – Tânia disse.

Com essa o meu sangue ferveu e logo olhei para Rose e Allie que me olhavam com os olhos arregalados. Depois de das loiras saírem do banheiro Rose disse me puxando.

- Vamos Bella vocês tem que sair logo daqui!

Assenti e logo nos estávamos voltando para a área VIP, mas foi tarde demais...

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

_**Reviews aqui em baixo! No botão verde!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

**Pov. Bella.**

E eu achando que tinha problemas pra dá e vender! Eu estava vendo a cena mais ridícula da minha vida. Tanya e os Volturis se esbaldando na área VIP, a situação era que; Tanya estava sentada no colo de Edward tentando agarrar ele que me olhava pedindo ajuda. Uma baixinha loirinha estava tentando agarrar Jasper e uma loira bonita tentando agarrar Emm.

Olhei pelo o canto dos olhos Rose e Allie tremerem de ódio e os olhos borbulharem. É claro que eu estava com ciúmes mas não podia fazer nada. E também sabia que Edward estava fazendo de tudo para escapar daquela cadela.

Logo Lauren foi me ajudar dizendo para a tal Tanya que Edward estava com ela e que era para Tanya tirar as "patas" de cima dele. E também vi uma Alice nervosa pular no pescoço de uma loira baixinha e Rose pular em uma loira.

Enquanto elas tentavam se matarem Emm e Jazz gargalhavam da briga e Lauren dá uma piscadinha pra sentando ao lado de Edward e segurando a mão dele. É claro que eu morri por ver ela sentada ao lado dele segurando a mão dele, mas não podia fazer nada.

Logo três homens bonitos entraram também na área Vip segurando as tais de Jane e Irina. Um loiro um pouco mais alto do que eu com olhos azuis claros que de certa forma lembrava a tal de Jane, não ajudou apenas me encarou de um jeito diferente. Depois que Emm e Jazz resolveram segurar Alice e Rosalie a briga acabou e todos resolvemos ir embora da boate.

Chegamos no iate rindo ainda da briga, eu percebia que Edward me olhava diferente mas não perguntei nada ate que estivéssemos sozinhos. O pessoal acabou terminando a festa fazendo uma festa particular. Depois de bebermos muito e conversar na beira da piscina o pessoal cada um foi para os seus quartos ficando só eu e Edward que estava estranho. Mandei ele me esperar e fui ate o quarto colocar um biquíni, azul estampado e havaianas e voltei para o deck.

- Sabe... eu andei pensando, que talvez só há uma solução para nós. – eu disse chegando ao deck onde Edward estava deitado em um espreguiçadeira.

- Qual? – eu perguntou ainda de olhos fechados enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dele.

- Que nos temos é que aceitar o meu destino de me casar com o tal Volturi. – eu disse olhando para o mar.

- Não. – ele disse abrindo os olhos e me olhando como se eu estivesse contando que o mundo ia acabar amanhã.

- É a nossa única saída. – eu disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Não eu não agüento viver pensando que outro te toca, te sente como eu um dia fiz, sabendo que um dia eu te tive, sabendo que o meu coração é seu e que o seu é meu. – ele disse passando a pontas dos dedos da minha bochecha até a minha mão, com toque dele arrepiei o meu corpo inteiro.

- Eu sei que nenhum homem vai me tocar com um dia você me tocou, nenhum homem vai me fazer ter reações como um dia eu tive com você, nenhum homem vai lhe substituir, mas não podemos fazer nada. – eu disse enlaçando minha mão com a dele.

Ele apenas suspirou e virou o rosto olhando o mar.

- Saiba que vai ser difícil mas nos temos que tentar viver. – eu respirei fundo – você tem se casar também, tem ter filhos e levar a vida como se eu não tivesse existido na sua vida. – eu disse e automaticamente ele virou o rosto me encarando com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eu não penso em outra pessoa que não seja você Bella, em minha vida. – ele disse com uma voz rouca.

- Mas você tem que segui a sua vida. – eu disse quase como um sussurro e deixando uma lagrima escapar.

- Shii... não chore, ainda não estar na hora. Temos que viver agora e esquecer um pouco o futuro. – ele disse limpando a lagrima na minha bochecha.

- É que é tão difícil, pensa uma vida pra mim sem você... – eu disse me deixando chorar.

- Pra mim também... – ele sussurrou enquanto me abraçava. Logo sentir algo molhar o meu ombro e percebi que ele também chorava.

- Eu te amo! – eu disse me soltando do abraço olhando nos olhos marejados dele.

- Eu também te amo. – eu disse me dando um beijo breve que logo fiz questão de aprofundar.

Agarrei o cabelo dele o puxando mais pra mim como algo automático, e logo senti as mãos dele deslizando pelo o meu corpo.

Eu sabia das intenções dele mas eu queria ficar com ele o máximo de tempo apenas nos beijando. Me separei dele e colei as nossas testas.

- Amor... – eu comecei – hoje não eu só quero ficar abraçadinha com você e aproveitar a nossa ultima noite. – eu disse

- Você não me quer? - ele perguntou triste.

- Não é isso! – me apressei – só quero ficar o máximo de tempo conversando com você e dizendo que te amo.

- Ahh! Mas isso vai ser difícil com você com esse biquíni azul. – pegou a ponta do laço da calcinha do biquíni com se fosse puxar – eu já lhe disse o quanto você fica irresistível de azul? – ele disse maliciosamente.

- Acho que sim... mas hoje vamos ficar só agarradinhos. – eu disse me levantando.

- Você vai aonde? – ele perguntou desapontado.

- Vou pegar uma champagne para nos. – eu disse indo em direção a cozinha.

Peguei uma champagne rosé e duas taças. Quando voltei Edward só estava de boxes ao lado da piscina de hidromassagem.

- Hum... banho? – perguntei colocando a garrafa e as taças ao lado da hidromassagem.

Ele apenas assentiu pegando a champagne a abrindo sem fazer barulho.

- Ótimo! – eu disse pegando as taças para ele encher.

- Vem... – ele disse me puxando para dentro da piscina que a água estava morna.

Entrei na piscina o beijei. A nossa noite foi calma sem nós fazermos amor, Edward o tempo todo respeitou a minha vontade, mas é claro que dei uma colher de chá para ele quando fomos para o quarto dormir.

Acordei sentido os braços de Edward me envolvendo e a respiração calma dele bater na minha nuca o que era a melhor sensação do mundo, era como ele me protegesse de tudo. Tentei me levantar, mas foi em vão já que ele me abraçou mais forte então aproveitei que não conseguiria sair dali pra pensar um pouco sobre nós.

Talvez houvesse uma solução se nós falássemos com Charlie a respeito do nosso amor. Mas também não daria certo já que ele não poderia mudar nada e iria fazer ele ficar mais infeliz a respeito da situação. Então a solução era aceitar mesmo o meu destino.

- Bom dia meu amor... – a voz aveludada de Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Bom dia. – respondi me virando e encarando aqueles orbes verdes.

- Eu queria ficar o dia todo assim com você... – ele disse me envolvendo ainda mais nos braços.

- Eu também... – respondi o abraçando forte.

- Mas hoje não podemos mais tarde iremos voltar para casa. – ele disse triste.

- É mesmo... – murmurei sentindo um aperto no meu coração.

Ficamos um pouco mais abraçados na cama, depois nos arrumamos e saímos do quarto foi ai que eu percebi o quanto Edward estava sexy naquela sunga, aquela regata branca e os cabelos levemente molhados.

- Sabe você estar incrivelmente sexy... – Edward disse.

- Nossa você tirou as palavras da minha boca! – eu disse dando uma apertadinha na bunda dele.

- Safada! – ele disse dando um sorriso.

- Gostoso... – eu disse passando a mão por aquele peitoral e Edward estremeceu.

- Tarada! – replicou dando um tapa na minha bunda.

- Aih... não faz assim gostoso... – eu disse com uma voz sexy em sua orelha.

- Bella...Bella... não mexa com fogo! – ele disse alertando.

- Mas é desse fogo que eu gosto... – eu disse descendo as mãos do pescoço ate o sexo dele.

- Bella eu lhe avisei! – ele disse me colocando nos ombros dele com um homem das cavernas e voltando para o quarto.

- Edward... – disse manhosa.

- Você pediu. – ele disse passando pela porta e trancado a mesma e me jogando na cama.

- Você vai fazer o que comigo? – perguntei fingindo inocência.

- Vou lhe ensinar a não mexer com fogo! – ele disse atacando os meus lábios furiosamente.

Depois de um sexo gostoso e selvagem com Edward saímos do quarto e todos já estavam acordados tomando café na piscina.

- Bom dia... – cumprimentei o pessoal.

- Rapaz... vocês querem mesmos competirem com coelhos! – Emmett disse rindo e fazendo todos rirem também.

- Oh fazer o que se Edward tem o sexo mais gostoso e selvagem do iate... – soltei e logo me arrependi e corei quando todos me olharam incrédulos.

- Fez o trabalho bem feito mesmo Edward. Parabéns! Porque pra nossa Bellinha dizer uma dessas a essa hora da manhã só muito sexo! Mas é de família! – Jasper disse fazendo todos rirem e Alice dá um tapa no braço dele.

- Como ela disse eu tenho o sexo mais gostoso e selvagem da casa. – Edward disse rindo.

- Se achou! – eu disse dando uma tapinha no braço dele.

- Mas foi você quem disse querida. – deu de ombros e me dando um beijo.

- Voltem pro quarto! De onde vocês nunca deveriam ter que sair! – Jazz praticamente gritou.

Nós separamos rindo e fomos tomar o café da manhã, ficamos na piscina. Eu as meninas pegando um bronze já os meninos nadando e brincando como crianças na piscina.

- Bella, me conte tudo sobre você e Edward! – Rose disse com um sorriso malicioso, seguida de Alice que sorria também.

- Falar o que? – perguntei.

- Me diga tudo por que eu o Emm escutamos vocês gemendo toda noite! – ela respondeu rindo no mesmo momento olhei para Edward que estava conversando com os rapazes que quando percebeu o meu olhar sorriu torto e eu corei.

- Não tem nada o que contar vocês já escutam demais... – eu desviando o olhar corada.

- Ta certo, mas tarde você não me escapa... – ela disse deitando de volta na espreguiçadeira.

Respirei fundo aliviada e fechei os olhos aproveitando o sol.

- Ed! – uma voz anasalada conhecida me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

- Ah. Oi Tanya... – Edward disse – o que você estar fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Vim lhe visitar e dá uma velha voltinha no seu quarto. – ela respondeu tentando fazer uma voz sexy.

- Que pena mas não vai dá pra você fazer essa voltinha no quarto meu e de Bella. – ele respondeu e ela ficou atônica olhando pra mim enquanto eu gelava de medo.

- Como assim seu quarto e de Bella? – ela perguntou.

- É que agente ta dividindo o quarto... – respondi baixo.

- Ah! Mas tenho certeza que você não vai fica chateada se eu usar ele um pouquinho com o Edward. – ela disse

- Oh "queridinha"... infelizmente ou felizmente eu não vou permitir que vocês usem o MEU quarto! – respondi meio ignorante.

- O que?! – ela praticamente gritou.

- Isso mesmo e com licença! – respondi deitando de volta pra espreguiçadeira e colocando os óculos escuros.

- Pena... porque eu trouxe uma pessoa pra você conhecer... – ela disse.

- Quem? – perguntei curiosa.

- Seu futuro marido. – ela respondeu rindo – Alec! Venha aqui! – ela chamou.

Segundos depois apareceu um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis apareceu.

- Oi? Você deve ser a Bella... – ele disse quando chegou perto de mim.

- Oi. Sou eu mesma... – respondi dando um sorriso.

Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu não tinha ódio ou raiva em relação à Alec. Não sei o que era, mas eu tinha certa afeição por ele, não parecia ser uma pessoa irritante como a prima pelo contrario.

Olhei pelo o canto do olho Edward trincar os dentes e fazer uma cara furiosa.

- Então como é Estocolmo?... – Alec perguntou parecendo estar interessado e engatar uma conversa animada, apenas pra ele.

- Bom já tenho quer ir... se não se importar Bella... – Alec disse se levantando da mesa.

- Não tudo bem, ainda tenho que organizar algumas coisas com Victoria. – eu respondi me levantando também.

- Então ta! Tchau Bella adorei conhecer você! – ele disse dando um sorriso em seguida olhou por cima do meu ombro – Tchau gente!

A galera murmurou um "tchau".

- Tanya você vem? – ele perguntou.

- É acho que sim o que eu vim fazer aqui, realmente não vai dá. – ela disse olhando diretamente para mim – Tchau Ed... – ela completou dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Ele murmurou um "tchau" então eles se foram.

Me sentei em uma espreguiçadeira e não agüentei e chorei. Logo sentir os braços de Edward me envolvendo.

- Shiii... Vai ficar tudo bem... – murmurou enquanto me colocava no colo.

- É tão difícil... acho que não vou consegui... – eu dizia entre os soluços.

- Eu te amo e nada vai fazer agente se separar... nem que eu tenha que ir no fim do mundo para fazer isso acontecer... – ele disse me abraçando mais e dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

Me segurei mais nele e eu não soube quanto tempo fiquei abraçada com ele mas o suficiente para Rosalie vim conversar.

- Gente não sei o que eu posso fazer pra ajudar vocês, mas eu tive uma idéia pra dá tempo pra gente pensar em o que fazer. – ela disse.

- Que idéia? – perguntei mais animada.

- Que tal você ficarem o feriado lá na Dinamarca comigo? – ela perguntou.

Pensei sobre o convite e dei um sorriso.

- Acho que sim... – olhei pra Edward e ele apenas concordou acenando.

- Que ótimo tenho certeza que encontraremos uma solução! – ela disse animada enquanto voltava pra sala, foi ai que eu percebi que todos tinha saído para nós deixar mais à-vontade.

Fiquei mais um pouco com Edward e logo sentir que ele estava andava comigo no colo e indo em direção ao quarto.

Ficamos conversando um pouco enquanto Victoria e James arrumavam as nossas malas, e logo Emm estava nos chamando para ir embora. Já na poltrona do jatinho sentir minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e Edward me abraçar.

Quando acordei ainda estávamos voando.

- Tudo bem? – Edward perguntou quando abri os olhos.

Eu apenas assenti e me aconcheguei mais em seus braços fechando os olhos.

Eu me sentia tão imprestável naquele momento era como eu não servisse pra nada, tudo o que um dia eu sonhei enquanto estava no colégio interno foi tudo por água abaixo, minha expectativas não tinham passado de ilusões formadas em minha mente.

É claro que eu não acreditava no amor antes de conhecer Edward, mas depois de nossa primeira vez juntos percebi que ele existia, e era pra nos fazer sentir feliz. Mentira. O amor só tinha me feito fazer sofrer e nada mais. É claro que os momentos juntos com Edward foram mágicos e felizes, mas me fazia sofrer quando o encanto acabava. E não só a mim e a ele também.

Alec se mostrava ser uma pessoa boa, mas não era Edward. Eu sabia que ele também seria infeliz nesse casamento. Eu só não entendia o porquê dele aceitar se casar comigo, ele era livre não tinha uma nação que dependia dele, não tinha obrigações como eu, só queria entender...

- Bella? – a voz aveludada de Edward me chamou.

- Oi? – perguntei ainda de olhos fechados.

- O que houve? Você estar chorando... – ele disse enquanto passava os dedos na minha bochecha.

- O de sempre... – respondi com um suspiro.

- Não fique assim... – ele disse me abraçando mais forte.

- Eu queria tanto ser uma pessoa normal... – eu disse chorando.

- Shiii... é o seu destino, não pense como seria... isso só a ira fazer sofrer mais... – ele disse me reconfortando.

- Tudo bem... – respondi limpando as lagrimas dos olhos.

- Se precisa chorar. Chore. – ele disse.

- Chorar vai nós fazer sofrer, e é isso que não quero. – respondi abrindo os olhos.

Encarei os olhos de Edward não sei por quanto tempo, mas de uma coisa eu tive certeza, os olhos dele emanavam amor.

- Eu te amo... – disse acariciando a face dele, e prontamente ele fechou os olhos.

- Eu também... – ele respondeu beijando a palma da minha mão que estava no rosto dele.

O beijei apaixonadamente. Era como se ambos estivessem decorando um ao outro. Cadê movimento, o gosto, a boca, tudo.

**Pov. Edward.**

Eu não sabia exatamente o que iria fazer para acabar com aquele casamento. Eu só tinha a certeza que sem Bella eu não viveria.

Agora ela estava nos meus braços dormindo em um jatinho a caminho da Dinamarca.

Droga! A vida não podia ser tão injusta com a gente. Eu a amava tanto que não tinha nem como explicar. Cada toque, cada sorriso, cada beijo, cada transa, tudo em Bella era perfeito. Não existiria uma mulher para substituí-la. Aquela conversa dela de aceitar o nosso destino e cada um seguir o seu caminho. Com ela casando com outro e eu casando com outra, era totalmente ridículo.

A cada vez que a vejo chorando é como se uma bala atravessasse o meu coração. Cada lagrima derramada por ela é como se me matasse aos poucos.

Ainda tinha aquele tal Alec. Bella podia ser ingênua de não ver que ele estava escondendo algo, mas eu percebi logo.

Ainda tinha Tanya aquela insuportável, será que ela não percebia que eu não queria nada com ela?

Só com esses pensamentos eu senti o meu maxilar trincar e cerrar os meus punhos.

Respirei fundo para me controlar e não acabar acordando Bella.

Ela se mexeu um pouco e percebi que ela tinha acordado.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei preocupado.

Ela apenas assentiu de olhos fechados se mexendo um pouco nos meus braços.

Olhei para ela e sentir vontade de coloca-la no ombro e fugir para longe, mas eu não poderia fazer isso...

De repente percebi que ela estava chorando o que me machucou mais uma vez.

Tentei acalma-la um pouco fazendo de tudo para não chorar também, afinal era eu que tinha dar forças a ela, mesmo eu estava sendo uns dos prejudicados na estória. E ela parou de chorar me dando um beijo apaixonado.

Quando o jatinho chegou em Paris. Jéssica, Ângela, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, e Eric ficaram lá enquanto eu e o resto do pessoal continuamos em direção a Dinamarca.

Chegamos à Dinamarca, e já estava escuro, não ficamos na capital, fomos para uma cidadezinha chamada Helsingor, onde existe um castelo chamado Kronborg, a beira da praia. Rose nós explicou que ele estava perto da Suécia, o que fez Bella tremer, ela também nós informou que sua mãe também viria para dá um "oi" á nós e logo o jantar seria servido.

Eu e Bella fomos em direção a o nosso quarto que não era muito ostentoso, e logo Bella se jogou na cama.

- Quero ficar aqui com você um pouco... – ela murmurou, batendo no espaço vazio de cama.

- Certo, vamos ficar um pouquinho, depois descemos para o jantar... – eu disse deitando ao lado dela e a puxando pela cintura.

- O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Essa é a pergunta que não sai da minha mente... – murmurei meu pensamento...


	10. Chapter 10

*******Se quiserem ler o capitulo com uma musica aconselho:**_ Evanescence - My Immortal - (watch?v=idd_92ajjwY)_

_Boa leitura!_

_**__________________________________________________________**_

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

Em pouco tempo o feriado passou e era o penúltimo dia de eu e Edward juntos. Me sentia cada vez mais morta por dentro, me sentia ferida e arrasada. Edward e eu não chegamos a nenhuma solução o que nos deixávamos extremamente depressivos.

Agora estava eu tentando comer e fazer com que todos acreditasse que eu estava bem.

Eu percebia os olhares preocupados de Edward e meus amigos, mas ignorava. Eu não estava nem um pouco afim ter que chorar no colo de algum deles. Há bastante tempo eu já não chorava mais não queria torturar mais ninguém com isso.

- Pra mim já chega! – Rosalie gritou levantando da mesa.

- Rose? – Emm perguntou não entendendo nada.

- Pra mim já chega! Eu não agüento mais isso! – ela continuo gritando, depois ela olhou pra mim e disse – Para de fingir que estar tudo bem, porque não ta. Bella entenda que esse silencio só estar nos matando mais ainda! E a você também! Faça alguma coisa sei lá grite e chore o dia todo, ou então bata na gente mas não faça isso! Seu silencio ta nós torturando! – ela chegou preto de mim e continuou – Eu te amo amiga... saiba que estamos juntos com você pra tudo, mesmo que seja pra horas ruins! Você sempre foi forte, alegre e feliz. Mas essa Bella que estar na minha frente eu não reconheço. Você nem olha direito pra nós. – ela suspirou e tentou controlar as lagrimas – Saiba que Edward também estar sofrendo mas nem por isso ele deixa de viver. Você já se olhou no espelho? Você não se maquia mais, não colocar uma roupa bonita, os seus cabelos estão feios e sem brilho, e as olheiras embaixo dos seus? Sem contar o quanto você estar magra! Bella você não pode se punir por uma coisa que você nem sabia há um mês atrás... saiba que você estar sempre com você... – ela disse chorando enquanto Allie a reconfortava.

Não agüentei ficar mais ali e com lagrimas nos olhos sair correndo pra longe. Ainda escutei Edward pedi pra esperar mas ao quis.

Depois de um tempo correndo pelos corredores da casa cheguei ate o jardim que tinha uma vista da praia. Andei ate a beira do mar a fiquei encarando o crepúsculo. Estava frio no dia mas me importei tirei as sandálias joguei para longe e caminhei ate água que estava completamente gelada. Sentia dor por causa do contado, mas fiquei ali, era como se eu me castigasse para esquecer a dor que estava no meu peito mais precisamente no meu coração.

Foi nesse momento que eu me permitir chorar longe de todos.

Eu me sentia tão inútil. Me sentia marionete do mundo em que eu vivia. Tudo o que tinha feito na minha vida era por pura obrigação, não por querer. Quando eu realmente tomo o controle da minha vida, eu sabia que eu nunca iria me apaixonar mas depois que conheci Edward tudo mudou. Eu me sentia livre e amada. Ele não estava comigo por interesse ou algo do tipo, ele só me amava.

- Bella? – amor do amor da minha vida ecoou.

Não respondi e continuei na mesma posição.

- Me amor você estar fazendo o que ai?! – a sua voz era preocupada – saia logo daí essa água deve estar gelada! Você deve estar com dor... – ele disse.

Continuei chorando, logo os braços dele estavam me envolvendo e me tirando da água ele chegou ate a areia e me colocou no chão. Tirou a blusa de frio e começou a secar os meus pés sem dizer nada.

Corri na direção dele a o abracei era tudo o que eu precisava no momento.

- Eu te amo... – ele me disse era como ele soubesse que era isso que eu precisava.

- Eu também te amo... – disse com a voz rouca por causa do choro.

Ficamos abraçados em silencio, já era noite e eu me sentia protegida dos acordos, das pessoas de tudo. Me sentia amada.

Sem me dizer nada Edward me levou ate o quarto no colo. Entrou e me colocou na cama levantou e ligou o aquecedor voltando pra cama e me abraçou e começou a fazer carinhos na minha cabeça.

Me levantei o beijei tentando mostrar todos os meus sentimentos. Ele se espantou um pouco mas logo retribuiu. Sentei em cima dele e comecei a trilhar beijos pelo o pescoço enquanto tentava tirar a blusa dele. Vendo minhas intenções ele segurou minha mão.

- Tem certeza? – ele me perguntou.

- Toda. Eu te amo. Eu quero te amar agora... – eu respondi e dei um sorriso para convencê-lo.

Ele soltou as minhas mãos e me ajudou a tirar a camisa dele. Sentia meu coração batendo forte em meu peito. Voltei a beijá-lo enquanto ele tirava as minha roupas em pouco tempo estávamos nus.

- Eu te amo... – ele disse antes de me penetrar.

Nossos movimentos eram lentos e sincronizados. Nossos olhos não se desgrudavam por nada. Edward agia como se eu fosse frágil, sempre me tocando como se a qualquer momento fosse me quebrar.

Nossos gemidos eram juras de amor, nossos toques eram marcantes, tudo era inesquecível. Eu tentava de todas maneiras decorar cada movimento dele, cada toque, cada gemido, cada palavra sussurrada, cada olhar, cada curva perfeita do corpo dele, cada sorriso e principalmente cada eu te amo. Eu sabia que ele fazia o mesmo.

Quando chegamos ao ápice de nossos prazeres lagrimas escorriam pelo o meu rosto, não eram só minhas e dele também.

- Eu te amo... – eu disse o abraçando.

Ficamos abraçados juntos chorando como amantes que não poderiam ficar separados em nenhuma maneira. Choramos por nosso amor.

Eu não conseguiria de nenhuma maneira viver longe do amor da minha vida. Minha vontade era de fugir para um lugar só nosso onde ninguém atrapalhasse nosso amor.

Quando fui dormir já estava clareando. Pela primeira vez eu sonhei com algo do tipo; eu estava em uma igreja com uma criança nos braços ela era tão linda nunca tiinha visto criança mais bela, quando olhei para o altar estava Alec e na porta igreja Edward ele me chamava enquanto Alec sorria pra mim dizendo que era para eu ir com Edward.

Quando fui ao encontro de Edward eu percebia que eu estava em um vestido de noiva.

Acordei assustada com o sonho olhei para o lado da cama, estava vazio. Me levantei a procura de Edward e o encontrei na sacada olhando o mar. Como ele estava lindo apenas de short, o sol batia no cabelo dele e fazia ele atingir um cor dourada.

- Bom dia... – disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia amor... – ele disse se inclinado e me dando um beijo nos lábios.

- Vamos voltar pra cama... – eu disse o puxando pela mão.

- Não vamos ficar aqui olhando o mar... – ele disse me pegando no colo e sentando em um sofá na sacada.

- Ótimo... desde quando você esteja comigo qualquer lugar é bom... – eu disse dando um beijo breve nos lábios.

Ficamos nos amando curtindo a presença um do outro ate à hora do almoço. Que seria a hora que rainha chegaria.

Fui ate o banheiro e tomei um banho quente, bem relaxante. Depois fui ate o armário e coloquei uma saia florida com uma blusa branca de manga comprida e outra blusa rosa por cima por baixo da saia usei uma meia-calça e sandálias prata. Fiz uma maquiagem para disfarçar as olheiras coloquei uns assessórios e desci ate a sala.

Cheguei onde todos estavam eles me olharam espantados e depois sorrirão.

- Oi galera! – disse com um sorriso.

- Bella! – Allie disse pulando em cima de mim.

- Miga... – respondi a abraçando forte.

- Que bom que você saiu daquela fase chata! A propósito amei o look! – ela disse ainda abraçada.

- Obrigada... – disse sem graça.

Depois Jazz veio falar comigo.

- Saiba que pode contar comigo pela felicidade sua e do meu irmão... cunhadinha! – ele disse rindo.

- Obrigada cunhadinho! – respondi rindo.

- Bella! Que bom que você passou pela fase EMO! So faltava você cortar os pulsos! – Nem preciso dize que foi que falou uma dessas.

- Emmett! Eu não tava EMO! – ralhei dando uma tapa no ombro dele e ele me deu uns dos abraços de urso dele.

Olhei para uma canto e vi Rose me olhando como uma cachorro sem dono. Fui ate ela e ela começou a falar.

- Me desculpe Bella, eu como sempre abri a boca...

- Cala boca Rosalie Hale! – eu disse e ela me olhou como se fosse chorar – Obrigada por te dito aquilo... eu precisava ouvir e você como sempre demonstrou ser minha amiga! Eu também te amo! – eu disse e ela me abraçou forte – E. Ah! Eu também te amo amiga!

Depois disso um criado anunciou que a rainha estava chegando. Dei um beijo rápido em Edward e fomos todos ate a ante-sala esperar por ela.

- Mãe! – Rose gritou indo abraçar a rainha.

- Rose minha filha! – ela respondeu abraçando também a filha.

- Tia Úrsula! – Allie gritou saltitante indo em direção dela.

- Oi minha querida! Como você vai? – Tia Úrsula perguntou abraçando Allie.

- Vou bem tia! – Allie respondeu.

- Bella minha querida! – Tia Úrsula disse enquanto me abraçava.

- Oi tia! – respondi retribuindo o abraço.

- Mãe! Venha vou lhe apresentar o Emmett! – Rose disse arrastando a mãe em direção aos garotos.

Depois de todos se conhecerem fomos para o jardim onde seria servido o almoço.

Já era noite quando tia Úrsula me chamou ate uma sala reservada.

- Pois não tia? – perguntei me sentando de frente pra ela.

- Gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa minha querida... – ela disse me olhando nos olhos.

- Pergunte. – disse sorrindo.

- É sobre você e o rapaz... Edward. Vocês estão namorando? – ela me perguntou.

Na hora eu entrei em choque, eu e ele fizemos de tudo pra que ela percebesse já que ela era muita amiga de Renee.

- Er... claro que não tia... porque? – perguntei tentando respirar.

- Não minta eu sei que vocês estão tendo algo... os olhares apaixonados, os sorrisos cumprisses, os sumiços juntos e depois voltando amarrotados e sua reação agora confirmam tudo... não se preocupe não contarei a ninguém, eu sei do seu casamento arranjado. Não quero lhe prejudicar... mas antes gostaria de lhe contar algo... – ela disse sorrindo.

Apenas assentir e comecei a voltar a respirar.

- Há mas=is ou menos trinta anos atrás essa situação aconteceu tambem. – ela respirou fundo e o olhar perdeu foco – eu era muito amiga de Elizabeth mãe de Edward, nos estudávamos juntas em Oxford e eu a apresentei a uma rapaz lindo chamado Carlisle que fazia curso também lá. Logo eles começaram a namorar, o amor deles era lindo de se ver. E quando entro o recesso Elizabeth voltou para Forks à cidade natal, chegando la ela teve a noticia que se casaria em breve com um rapaz que os pais dela tinha acertado. Ela fez de tudo para acabar com o noivado mas nada deu certo. Elis como ela era chamada ficou em depressão chorava o tempo todo por causa disso e não falou mais com Carlisle. Ela não sabia que ele era o príncipe da Inglaterra. Dois meses antes do casamento ela teve a idéia de contar ao noivo que estava apaixonada por outro. Quando ela disse isso ele disse também que gostava de outra e que Elis podia viver a vida dela ao lado da pessoa que amava. Quando ela voltou para Inglaterra e ficou sabendo que Carlisle era o príncipe não soube o que fazer e ficou um tempo na casa de Esme. Depois de um tempo Esme foi a Carlisle e disse que Elis estava livre para eles se amarem. O resto você já deve saber o que aconteceu foi o que resultou em Edward e Jasper. Eu só queria Bella que você lutasse como Elizabeth lutou não tenha medo de lutar. Você se amam e deve se felizes juntos. Vá ate a seu noivo e diga tenho certeza que ele entendera você. – ela disse me olhando nos olhos.

A esse momento eu já chorava eu não sabia dessa estória. Um amor tão lindo entre eles dois é claro que tem se lutar pelo amor.

- Obrigada tia... suas palavras me ajudaram tanto... – eu disse abraçando ela.

- De nada querida... lute pelo seu amor... – ela disse sorrindo – Opa! Agora tenho que ir... – ela disse olhando para o relógio.

- Ta tudo bem... – disse sorrindo.

Tia Úrsula foi embora e deixou mais esperança no meu coração.

Cheguei no quarto e não achei Edward apenas um bilhete n cama.

_____________________________________________________

_Bella, me encontre na praia..._

_Com amor E.C_

___________________________________________________________

Sorrir com o bilhete, troquei de roupa e fui ate a praia.

Cheguei lá e me emocionei com o que vi; Edward embaixo de uma tenda branca com uma fogueira e com m violão na mão. Ao me ver ele sorriu e começo a tocar uma musica.

_Toda vez que eu olho  
Toda vez que eu chamo  
Toda vez que eu penso  
Em lhe dar  
Ah! Ah!..._

Ele estava tão lindo tocando e cantando. Sorri pra ele e continuei olhando.

_O meu amor  
Oh! Oh!  
Meu coração  
(Pensa que não vai ser possível!)  
De lhe encontrar  
(Pensa que não vai ser possível!)  
De lhe amar  
(Pensa que não vai ser possível!)  
Te conquistar  
Ah!..._

Comecei a perceber que meus olhos começaram a encher de lagrimas.

_Eu amo você, menina  
Eu amo você!  
Eu amo você, menina  
Uh! Uh!  
Eu amo você!..._

_Toda vez que eu olho  
Toda vez que eu chamo  
Toda vez que eu penso  
Em lhe dar  
Ah! Ah!..._

Me sentei na frente dele e fiquei sorrindo como uma retardada.

_O meu amor  
Oh! Oh!  
Meu coração  
(Pensa que não vai ser possível!)  
De lhe encontrar  
(Pensa que não vai ser possível!)  
De lhe amar  
(Pensa que não vai ser possível!)  
Te conquistar  
Ah!..._

_Eu amo você, menina  
Eu amo você! juro!  
Eu amo você, menina  
Uh! Uh!  
Eu amo você!..._

_Eu te amo! Eu te amo!_

Chorei como ima idiota ele estava tão lindo tocando a voz dele sempre aveludada.

- Eu também te amo... – balbuciei.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou limpando as minhas lagrimas com beijos.

- To parecendo uma idiota chorando assim... – eu disse.

- Não estar nada fico feliz por ter despertado essa reação em você... – ele disse me olhando fixamente.

- Ultimamente to chorando tanto! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Ta mesmo... – ele disse sorrindo e se inclinado e me dando um beijo apaixonado.

Nos deitamos e ficamos abraçados olhando o céu. Que estava incrivelmente lindo coberto de estrelas.

De repente me lembrei da conversa com Tia Úrsula mais cedo.

- Amor... – chamei.

- Sim? – respondeu.

- Você sabe da estória de amor entre seu pai e sua mãe? Elizabeth? – perguntei.

- Não meu anjo... porque você estar me perguntando isso? O que eu sei foi que ela era de uma família com condições inferiores e que ela era americana... – ele disse se sentando e me puxando para me encostar no tronco dele.

- Tia Úrsula me contou hoje a estória, disse que percebeu que nos estamos apaixonados... – eu disse.

- Como assim? Bella ela não contara nada pra sua mãe? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe... ela disse que a estória dos seus pais é parecida com a da gente... – respondi.

- Certo... que estória é essa? – ele me perguntou.

Contei toda estória e cada palavra dita por mim à expressão dele mudava. As expressões eram de horror a felicidade. Realmente Edward não tinha idéia de o quanto os pais deles se amavam. A estória deles eram tão lindas que com certeza daria um livro.

- Eu não sabia disso... meu pai não gosta muito de falar sobre esse assunto. Mas eu sabia que Esme era amiga da minha mãe mas ao ponto de ajuda-la a ficar meu eu não sabia. Esme já era apaixonada por meu pai quando ele se casou com minha mãe... foi bonito da parte dela ajuda-los... – Edward disse perdido em pensamentos.

- É mesmo... – disse me deitando de volta na areia e o puxando para me acompanhar.

Edward me puxou e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Nos tempo que lutar pelo nosso amor... – ele disse dêem pois de um tempo.

- Eu sei... mas tenho medo... – disse olhando o céu.

- Eu também... – ele disse alisando os meus cabelos.

Ficamos deitados olhando o mar e as estrelas e acabamos dormindo.

Acordei e o sol já estava nascendo. Comecei a pensar que era melhor eu ir pra Suécia e acabar logo com tudo isso.

Me levantei com cuidado e achei um papel e uma caneta e escrevi rapidamente um bilhete para Edward. O olhei ele era tão lindo era o homem perfeito para mim ate os seus defeitos era perfeitos pra mim. E o amava tanto.

Chorando eu fui ate o quarto parando no caminho para achar Victoria e avisa-la que nos iríamos embora.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos em uma carro que nos levaria a Estocolmo. Não queria pegar um jatinho para não correr o risco de atrasar e dá tempo de Edward vim atrás de mim. Não queria despedidas elas são muito tristes e eu sabia que não agüentaria isso.

Chorei a viagem toda e Victoria me consolava era incrível que ela se importava comigo não apenas por ela ser minha empregada e sim porque ela me considerava uma amiga e eu tambem a considerava uma amiga.

Victoria nunca tinha comentado sobre o meu romance com Edward, ela sempre fingia não perceber ou tratava como se isso fosse normal.

Chegamos a Estocolmo e o clima estava frio. Segundo Victoria tinha uma cinqüenta chamadas de Edward e mais umas trinta de Rose e Allie não atendidas no meu blackberry.

Cheguei ao palácio fui direto para o meu quarto para que Renee e Charlie não vissem o os meus olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Ao chegar ao meu quarto fui direto pra minha cama, conseguindo dormir calmamente. Sonhei novamente com uma criança ela era tão linda não entendia no que aquilo tinha sentido.

- Bella...Filha... – me chamavam.

- Oi mãe... – respondi depois de abrir os olhos.

- Você estava gritando enquanto dormia fiquei preocupada... – Renee disse.

- Só foi um pesadelo... Mas mãe sentia saudades! – eu disse a abraçando fingindo estar bem.

- Eu também filha me conte tudo sobre a viajem! – ela disse empolgada.

Eu contei sobre a viajem, mas não disse nada sobre Edward não queria deixá-la triste.

Depois ela foi embora com a desculpa de ir se arrumar para o jantar. Aproveitei o tempo para tomar um banho e tentar esquecer o motivo da minha infelicidade.

Entrei no box e sentir a água quente me fazer relaxar. Logo alguns flashes meus e de Edward começaram a rodar em minha cabeça junto com as minha lagrimas que se misturava com a água. Sentir minhas penar bambearem e me sentei no chão do box.

Chorei tanto, que por um momento sentir eu as lagrimas iriam acabarem.

- Bella? – a voz de Victoria no quarto me despertou.

- Já vou! – gritei me levantando, pegando a toalha e saindo do banheiro.

- Oh minha querida... – ela disse vindo em minha direção e me abraçando isso foi tudo para me fazer chorar de novo.

Depois de um tempo ela me levou para a cama e foi ate o closet pegar uma roupa pra mim.

- Tome. Coloque essa roupa e faça uma maquiagem para disfarçar o seu choro. Lembre-se que seus pais a lhe esperam. – ela disse me entregando uma roupa e saindo do quarto.

Coloquei a roupa e fui ate o banheiro tentar me arrumar. Tomei um susto ao me ver, eu estava olheiras, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, nariz vermelho e boca um pouco inchada.

Tratei logo de fazer uma maquiagem e o resultado quase foi perfeito a não ser pelos os olhos vermelhos. Então tive a idéia de dizer que estava com alergia a alguma maquiagem.

Desci ate o salão de jantar e meus pais só me esperavam. Meu estava com sorriso e logo tentei fazer um mas quase saiu uma careta. Ele veio na minha direção e deu um abraço desajeitado que eu retribuir. Minha mãe estava me olhando como se pedisse desculpas e meu pai também.

Logo começamos o jantar que tinha minhas comidas favoritas.

- Mãe como vai Nessie sinto tanta falta dela... – disse enquanto a sobremesa era servida.

A verdade era que eu sentia falta dela minha irmã mais nova que sempre queria andar comigo e usar minha roupas. Na verdade Nessie era mais nova do que eu só dois anos.

- Ah... como você sabe ta no Le Rosey... ela realmente acha uma saco tudo aquilo... – Renee disse fazendo uma careta no final.

Quando acabamos de comer Charlie abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

- Er... Bella, querida eu gostaria de te dá uma noticia... – ele disse de cabeça baixa.

- Sim. Pai? – disse já sabendo o ele queria dizer.

- Bom... a mais ou menos dois meses eu fiz um acordo com Aro Volturi... – ele disse e Renee segurou a mão dele dando apoio para continuar. – O acordo era de que se ele trouxesse umas fabricadas dele para cá eu daria... – ele não conseguiu terminar.

- Fala pai... – o encorajei.

- ...que eu daria a sua mão em casamento ao filho dele... – pai disse sem olhar pra mim.

Comecei a chorar era pelo fato de não ter mais volta entre eu e Edward. Meu pai acabou dando a confirmação de tudo.

- Me desculpe minha filha... mas era preciso par ejetar dinheiro na economia que estar quase falida... o FMI não quer nos emprestar dinheiro, a União Européia também... só em restou essa opção... – Charlie estava quase chorando.

Sair da mesa anda chorando e me tranquei no meu quarto. Pouco tempo depois eu escutei Renee chamando do outro lado da porta mas não respondi nada.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei no quarto mas foi o bastante para uns dos guardas reais arrombar a porta. Fingir que não escutei a porta ser arrombada e fiquei na mesma posição fetal.

Renee tentou chegar perto de mim mas não deixei eu só queria ficar sozinha ou com Edward que no caso era impossível.

Charlie tambem tentou falar comigo mas não prestei atenção no que ele disse.

Se passaram dois dias a Victoria veio com uma notícia bombástica.

- Senhorita... acabei de saber que a família Volturi irá passar um tempo aqui...

- O que? – perguntei pulando da cama me fazendo me sentir tonta e correr para o banheiro.

Vomitei por horas no banheiro. Anda tentando digerir a noticia. A noite eles chegaram e eu tive que sair do meu casulo e tentar parecer simpática com eles.

- Aro Volturi! Como vai? – Charlie cumprimentava um senhor branco como papel, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis claros.

- Vossa Majestade... como se encontra? – ele perguntou educadamente.

- Bem, e pode me chamar de Charlie Aro afinal seremos parte da mesma família. – Charlie disse dando um sorriso.

- Oh! Claro... – ele se virou para mim e continuou – você dever Isabella? Não?

- Isso mesmo... – respondi forçando um sorriso.

- Não se você conhece meu filho Alec seu futuro esposo... – ele disse chamando o mesmo.

- Nos conhecemos na Itália... tudo bem Alec? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Como vai Bella? E vou bem sim... – ele disse visivelmente desconfortável com a situação.

Olhei por cima do ombro e Tanya com um sorriso triunfante, juntamente com Irina, Felix, Demetre, Jane e uma outra mulher, linda, de pele cor de oliva, olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos claros e com um corpo escultural.

Dei apenas um acenos com a cabeça e voltei a conversar com Alec.

Pouco tempo depois estávamos todos sentados a mesa comendo o jantar. Logo depois da sobremesa dei a desculpa que não poderia ficar por conta de um dor de cabeça e subir para o meu quarto onde chorei um pouco e dormir.

________________________________________________________

**N/A:**** Que capitulo ehn? Chorei litros escrevendo ele! Mas ta ai! Passei por louco por meu pai mas ta ai! Nem sei de onde veio a inspiração para escrever esse capitulo!**

**Galera... desculpa pela demora tava resolvendo alguns problemas mas já resolvi! UFFA! **

**Pro favor deixem reviews!! Façam uma autora feliz! ****Mais sete reviews e eu coloco mais um capitulo no ar essa semana ainda!**

**Ah! Não se esqueçam de dá uma passadinha na minha nova fic, ****Stand by Me****! Que vai receber um capitulo sexta-feira!**

**Beijos! E links no perfil! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Fica a dica! Escutem On Call de Kings of Leon lendo o capitulo **– ( /watch?v=QyV_9YzVHik )

**Capitulo 10**

**POV Edward.**

Acordei mais uma vez sem Bella ao meu lado. Me senti vazio. A falta que ela fazia pra mim era inexplicável.

Eu via nos olhos de meu irmão a dor que ele sentia por me ver daquele jeito, mas eu não podia fingir que tudo estava bem.

- Edward... a senhorita Rosalie estar no telefone... – James me avisou.

Pulei da cama correndo para saber se ela tinha alguma noticia de Bella.

- Rose? – atendi.

- Edward... estou em Estocolmo... as noticias não são muito boas... – ela disse nervosa.

- Como assim? – a interrompi.

- Bella... – ela começou.

- Fala Rose! – exigir.

- Bella, estar não parece ser a nossa Bella... – ela disse.

- Como assim Rose? – perguntei.

- Bella, ta doente... – ela disse.

- O que ela tem? – perguntei nervoso.

- Bella estar em depressão... não come nem fala com as pessoas. Hoje quando eu e Alice chegamos aqui ela nem nos olhou direito.... Victoria me disse que ela não come direito desde o dia que chegou aqui... ela ta tão abatida e magra... – Rose disse com se controlasse o choro.

- Rose... – comecei mas não consegui e comecei a chorar.

- Sabe... Alec ta ate ajudando... é a única pessoa que consegue fazer ela comer... – ela disse depois de um tempo com a voz embargada.

- Alec?! – gritei.

- Isso mesmo... ela diz que ele e você são os único que podem entender ela... eles estão muito amigos... ele é uma boa pessoa... – ela disse.

- Não confio nele... – disse.

- Hoje ela vomitou e depois desmaiou enquanto ia almoçar... foi ele que a levou pra o quarto e chamou um medico... – ela disse.

- Desmaiou? Mas ela ta bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- É o medico disse que foi porque ela não anda comendo direito. – respondeu.

Depois de um tempo eu disse.

- Rose eu vou pra ai...

- Você não acha arriscado? – ela perguntou.

- Não se preocupe... eu vou dizer que com amigo dela vou ficar ai... vou levar o Emm e o Jazz também... não realidade vou dizer que eles estão muito preocupados e que vou acompanha-los... – eu disse.

- Estar bem... – ela disse um pouco mais alegre.

- Mas não vou ficar no palácio... e não diga a ela... – eu disse um pouco mais animado também.

- Tudo bem... vou avisar a Allie... ela ta muito mal por causa da amiga... – ela disse.

Nos despedimos. E liguei pra Emm e Jazz que concordaram em ir.

Á noite coloquei minha mascara de feliz e desci para o jantar.

- Edward meu querido você estar bem? – Esme me perguntou preocupada durante o jantar pelo o fato de eu estar brincando com a comida e não comendo.

- Estou... só to um pouco cansado... mas durante o vôo para Estocolmo eu durmo um pouco... – respondi.

- Você não anda dormindo... olha essas olheiras... – ela disse séria.

- To só um pouco de dificuldade de dormir por causa dos fusos horários durante a viajem... – respondi vagamente.

Ela não disse nada e votou a comer o seu ensopado de vitela. Não disse nada depois pedi licença para sair da mesa. Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Logo flashes do dia que Bella foi embora voltaram a minha mente.

Flashback.

_Acordei com a claridade do sol em meu rosto. Tateei ao meu lado a procura de Bella e só encontrei areia. Abri meus olhos e a luz me cegou, pouco tempo depois consegui me acostumar com a claridade e olhei em volta a procura dela e nada... olhei mais uma vez o lugar ela podia estar e só encontrei uma carta._

"_Amor da minha vida..._

_Me desculpe. Não conseguiria me despedi de você então fui embora mais cedo. _

_Só quero que você saiba que a única pessoa que vez meu coração bater mais forte e deixar minhas pernas bambas foi você..._

_Estarei me casando com Alec mas saiba que você nunca sairá do meu coração, mesmo que o tempo passe e que você consiga seguir a sua vida. Eu nunca tive a intenção de me apaixonar por você, nem de fazer você se apaixonar por mim... Me desculpe..._

_Antes de te conhecer achei que meu destino seria esse, de ter um casamento arranjado. Só com uma exceção de não estar apaixonada por outro. _

_Achei que eu estava louca em ter ido pra cama com um cara que nem conheço. Mas na realidade eu confiava em você mesmo sem saber o seu nome, mesmo só te conhecendo há pouco mais de uma hora. _

_Mas agora você é minha vida... meu tudo. Sem restrições _

_Saiba que nunca terei o meu coração de volta. Já que eu agora ele pertence a você. Por favor, tente seguir em frente! Mesmo que isso seja difícil!_

_Saiba que quando eu disser o sim no altar durante o casamento, minha vida estar acabada. Não posso viver feliz sem você._

_Beijos! Te amo muito!"_

_Depois de ler a carta sair como um louco de volta para o palácio atrás de Bella, mas ela tinha acabado de ir embora. Rose e Allie me prometeram que iriam ate a Suécia atrás dela para me dá noticias. Depois de muito esforço e muitas ligações para ela consegui entrar em um avião junto com Emmett e Jasper de volta a Inglaterra. _

Fim do Flashback.

A ultima semana foi a pior semana da minha vida sem duvidas. Jazz e James me faziam sair do quarto. Emm me ligava quase toda hora querendo saber como eu estava. Alice e Rosalie ligavam todos os dias também. E Bella não me ligou não atendeu nenhuma ligação minha. Acho que ela estava querendo não sofrer mais. Victoria uma vez atendeu uma ligação minha dizendo que Bella estava tentando se acostumar com a idéia, e que os Volturis estavam ficando um tempo lá no palácio.

Não sei que hora eu consegui dormir mas já era tarde. Acordei e James ainda não tinha ido ate o meu quarto me acordar. Me arrumei e quando estava quase saindo James apareceu. Ele me avisou que o avião sairia em uma hora. Tomei café e esperei Jazz descer para irmos. Em pouco tempo estávamos a caminho da Suécia. Só com a possibilidade de ver Bella meu coração já relaxava um pouco.

Chegamos á Suécia e fomos direto para o hotel sem antes não sermos bombardeados por paparazzis querendo saber o motivo de nossa visita. Mantendo o plano dissemos que estávamos visitando Bella que era nossa amiga.

Cheguei na suíte do hotel e me joguei na cama.

- Cara... você pretendi ir que horas la no palácio? – Jazz perguntou aparecendo no meu quarto.

- Não sei... mas logo se não ela verá que nos estamos aqui na televisão... – respondi.

- É mesmo... – ele respondeu deitando ao meu lado na cama.

- Obrigada... eu não poderia ter irmão melhor... – eu disse depois de um tempo.

- De nada cara... estou fazendo o mesmo que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar... – ele disse sorrindo.

O abracei sorrindo.

- Ei! Isso ta parecendo uma coisa meio gay.... – a voz de Emm explodiu no quarto.

- Ei! – Jazz gritou jogando um travesseiro nele e eu rir.

Logo Emm pulou em cima da gente na cama. Nos fazendo rir mais ainda. Foi ai que eu percebi que era a primeira vê que eu ria depois que Bella foi embora.

- Acho que dá pra gente ir agora... – Jazz disse depois de um tempo.

- Eh... – concordei e chamei James para avisar la no palácio.

Eu estava em frente ao palácio de Estocolmo e me sentia extremamente nervoso com a situação.

- Calma brother... vai ficar tudo bem... – Emm disse.

Assenti e entrei no palácio. Renee a mãe dela e Alice e Rosalie estavam na ante-sala com um sorriso. Logo as amigas dela pularam em cima do meu amigo e meu irmão. Falei com Renee por pouco tempo e depois ela apareceu.

Linda como sempre só que como Rose disse com olheiras, magra, e pálida. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa em me ver ali, mas conseguiu controlar a expressão. Logo atrás estava Alec com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

Ela desceu as escadas e no ultimo lance desfaleceu nos braços de Alec. Eu corri e fui ao encontro dela.

- Bella? – perguntei assustado.

Ela abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso fraco. Alec levantou com ela nos braços.

- Venha Edward me ajude a coloca-la na cama... – ele disse.

Fui atrás dele e entrei no quarto de Bella junto. Ele colocou delicadamente ela na cama e entrou em uma porta que parecia ser o banheiro. Cheguei mais perto e acariciei a bochecha dela.

- Bella... meu amor, estou aqui... – eu disse a ela.

Ela abriu os olhos e tocou o meu rosto me fazendo fechar os olhos para apreciar o momento.

- Eu te amo... – ela disse baixinho.

- Eu também... – respondi com um sorriso que foi retribuído.

- Bella! Minha filha você tem que se alimentar! – Renee entrou gritando e eu me afastei de Bella com um pulo.

- Calma mãe... só foi um mal estar... – ela disse fraquinho.

- É mesmo Bella... – Rose disse entrado.

Logo Alec apareceu com uma vasinha com um pouco de água. Ele coloco um pano molhado na testa dela e disse.

- A tontura melhorou?

Ela apenas assentiu com um sorriso. Nesse momento sentir ciúmes pelo fato de Alec poder cuidar dela. Ele ia casar com ela, ele que iria ter filhos com ela, ele que teria a honra de dizer era o esposo dela, não eu. Trinquei meu maxilar para tentar me controlar diante essa constatação.

Dei uma desculpa de que ia os deixar cuidando dela e sair do quarto com meu coração apertado. Encontrei com Alice, Emm e Jazz no andar de baixo com uma cara de compreensão. Alice veio na minha direção e me abraçou fungando, tentando controlar o choro.

- Ei... não fique assim... vai dá tudo certo... – eu disse passando a mãos nas costas dela.

Ela chorou mais um pouco e foi pro braços de Jazz.

Pedi para avisassem que eu tinha compromisso e fui embora. Já no hotel pedi para James consegui um pouco de pó(cocaína) e muita bebida. Ele ficou um pouco hesitante, mas foi providenciar. Logo ele apareceu com o pó e as bebidas.

Cheirei não seu quanto mas já quase não sentia meu nariz e bebi que tanto que a única coisa que me lembro foi James me arrastando pra cama.

Acordei e minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir e a claridade que escapava das cortinas fazia meus olhos arderem.

É, eu estava com uma ressaca desgraçada.

Levantei da cama e cambaleei um pouco corri pra o banheiro e coloquei quase minhas tripas pra fora. Depois me joguei no chuveiro pra aliviar a sensação ruim do corpo. Enquanto a água corria pelo o meu corpo me lembrei do que aconteceu no dia anterior. Bella sorrindo pra mim.

Bella desmaiando na escada.

Bella dizendo que me ama.

Bella sorrindo para Alec...

- DROGA! – gritei de raiva.

Dei um murro da parede, pra extravasar a raiva e quase consegui uma mão quebrada. Logo as lagrimas vinheram e se misturavam com a água. Depois sair de baixo do chuveiro escovei os dentes, fui no meu quarto e coloquei uma roupa mais quente já que estava fazendo frio.

Logo James estava entrando no quarto com uma bandeja com o café da manha. Ele me olhou e não disse nada e depois colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha.

Agradeci e me lembrei de uma coisa.

- James. – o chamei quando ela já estava na porta.

- Gostaria de algo mais? – ele perguntou.

- Sim... gostaria que você procurasse saber onde é a antiga casa de minha mãe- Elizabeth. E que mande reforma-la, para daqui á três semanas. – eu disse.

- Algo em especial para a reforma? – ele perguntou.

- Só gostaria que ela fosse clara e aberta... – respondi.

- Ok! – ele disse saindo do quarto.

Olhei para a bandeja e o meu estomago embrulhou, por isso apenas tomei uma café forte e algumas torradas.

Já estava terminando de comer quando Jazz e Emm entraram no quarto.

- Viemos lhe seqüestrar... – Emm disse sério.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas e eles continuaram sérios.

- To sabendo o que você fez ontem... – Jazz disse.

- E... – disse indiferente.

- Edward você é louco? Como você mistura bebida forte com pó? Você podia ter morrido... – Emm disse.

- Seria melhor que isso acontecesse... – disse baixo.

- Ta mal mesmo... – Jazz disse balançando a cabeça.

- Ta certo pra onde vocês querem me levar? – eu perguntei depois de um tempo.

- Pra um lugar não muito longe daqui... – Emm disse com um sorriso.

- Ta certo me levem desde que eu possa morrer lá... – eu disse me levantando.

Eles se olharam e me empurraram pra fora do quarto. O caminho ate o tal lugar era diferente dos que eu estava acostumado e fazer em Estocolmo.

Pouco tempo depois o motorista parou em frente a um condômino de apartamentos. Os prédios eram realmente bonitos. Descemos do carro e na portaria Emm disse o nome que logo autorizaram a nossa entrada.

No elevador Emm pediu pra ficar na cobertura do prédio principal. Chegamos na cobertura a ante-sala era em tons de marrom, dourado e areia. Olhei para o lado e me assustei vendo Victoria parada ali.

- Me desculpe... mas ela pediu para os senhores serem mais rápidos. – ela disse.

Com isso Emm e Jazz entraram mais rapidamente pela a cobertura passando pela a sala que era muito bonita e subindo as escadas em direção a uma porta ao fundo.

Emm bateu na porta e logo Alice abriu a porta sem deixar eles entrarem e me empurrando para dentro do quarto.

Olhei para o interior e vi Bella deitada na cama com um sorriso. Corri em direção a ela e a abracei sentido ser retribuído.

Sentir minha camisa ficar molhada e percebi que ela chorava. Me afastei um pouco tirando o cabelo dela que caía no rosto e disse.

- Shii... não chore eu estou aqui com você...

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e me puxou dando um beijo urgente. Como eu sentia falta dela... passei as mãos pelo o corpo dela me entregando a paixão que eu sentia.

Deitei ela delicadamente na cama e passei a beijar o pescoço dela a fazendo gemer. Sorrir pela a felicidade de escutar aquele som que mais parecia uma melodia aos meus ouvidos. Passei a beijar ate onde o decote da blusa dela acabava e então ela levantou os braços e eu retirei aquela peça de roupa. Voltei meus lábios aos dela passando as pontas dos dedos os seios dela por cima do soutien e ela arqueou as costas gemendo alto.

- Shii... – eu disse colocando os dedos em seus lábios.

- Não se preocupe estamos sozinhos... – ela disse rindo.

Sorrir e voltei a beijá-la com sofreguidão. Ela levou as mãos ate a barra da minha camisa e começou a levantá-la lentamente, á ajudei levantando os braços. Depois de retirar a camisa ela rolou na cama ficando em cima de mim e começou a beijar meu pescoço, ombros e o meu peito deu uma lambida em meu mamilo e eu rosnei alto.

A essa hora minha calça estava muito apertada pelo o certo volume do meu "companheiro". Inverti de posição e coloquei as mãos embaixo da saia alisando a parte interna das coxas, e mais uma vez ela gemeu. Tateei pelo cós da saia o zíper a o abrir passando-o pelas as pernas tornadas de Bella.

Tirei os sapatos dela começando um rastro de beijos molhados da ponta do pé ate a boca dela. Tirei minha calça e meus sapatos ficando apenas de boxes. A beijei enquanto retirava o soutien e acariciava o seio direito.

Desci os beijos ate o seio esquerdo onde eu o chupei e o beijei a fazendo cravar as unhas nos meus ombros e arquear as costas e eu aproveitei para passar o braço nas costas e a puxei mais pra mim.

Passei os beijos para esquerdo enquanto massageava o direto. Depois desci ainda mais os beijos até a calcinha dela que estava encharcada. Retirei a calcinha com os dentes e voltei a beija-la retirando a minha boxe em seguida olhei nos olhos dela que me encaravam exalando desejo e amor e a penetrei lentamente nos fazendo gemer alto.

Comecei os movimentos lentamente e fui aumentando aos poucos. Em pouco tempo Bella já começava a tremer em baixo de mim gemendo cada vez mais alto a cravando as unhas em minhas costas.

Inverti de posição me sentando a deixando sentada de frente pra mim tentando retardar o orgasmo. Bella me olhou confusa e eu sorrir segurando os quadris dela a incentivando a movimentar.

Quase ouvi e estalo quando ela percebeu o que eu queria antes de sorrir e se movimentar mais rapidamente em cima de mim.

Nossos movimentos era rápidos e ritmados, nos gemíamos alto e mesmo que estivéssemos em um lugar onde as pessoas pudessem ouvir não nós importaríamos.

- Ed... vou... – ela começou mas não conseguiu terminar por causa dos tremores.

- Isso goze... pra mim... – eu disse aumentando o ritmo.

Os músculos de Bella começaram a me apertar dentro dela ela gemeu mais alto do que das outras vezes. Isso foi como um botão que engatasse em meu pau me fazendo gozar junto com ela.

Tombei as costas na cama e puxei Bella comigo tentando normalizar minha respiração. Sair do dentro dela sem fazer nos mudar de posição.

- Eu te amo... – ela disse depois de um tempo.

Meu coração deu um salto do meu peito e eu abracei ela mais forte.

- Eu também te amo. – eu disse gargalhando em seguida.

Ela apoiou o queixo no meu peito e me olhou confusa.

- Eu achava que nunca mais iria poder ouvir isso de você... e agora você estar aqui me dizendo isso... nesse momento sou o homem mais feliz do mundo... – eu disse sorriso.

Ela sorriu e passou a mão pelo o meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos.

- Vou sentir falta disso... – eu disse de olhos fechados.

- Eu também... – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Quando é? – perguntei.

- Daqui a um mês... Charlie marcou um jantar pra amanha para anunciar... – respondeu falhando a voz.

- Vou continuar aqui em Estocolmo durante um mês... – eu disse a abraçando mais forte e observando que ela não tinha tirado o anel de esmeraldas que eu dei em Veneza.

- Obrigada... – ela disse.

Não consegui dizer nada, pois seus lábios já estavam nos meus. Ficamos mais um pouco la no apartamento e ela me disse que era dela e que era melhor ela voltar por causa de Renee e Alec que poderiam desconfiar de algo, já que ela estava doente.

Nós despedimos por quase quinze minutos até eu ir embora com a promessa de que nós nos veríamos no outro dia, no jantar. Cheguei no hotel e Jazz e Emm me esperavam no me esperavam no meu quarto ansioso.

- Como foi? – Emm perguntou.

- Vocês se acertaram? – Jazz perguntou antes que eu respondesse.

- Vocês?... – Emm perguntou maliciosamente sem me deixar responder ainda.

Eles ficaram me perguntaram sobre eu e Bella durante quase quinze minutos sem me deixarem responder. Já tava me irritando isso então eu desistir e fui tomar um banho os deixando conversando sozinhos.

Sair do banho e eles ainda estava no quarto só que dessa vez calados.

- Agora vocês vão me deixar falar? – perguntei e eles voltaram a fazer perguntas.

- Ei! Vamos lá fora? – perguntei e eles imediatamente saíram do meu quarto no momento que eles estavam do lado de fora eu entrei novamente e tranquei a porta os deixando do lado de fora.

Eles bateram um pouco na porta, mas desistiram e eu finalmente fui dormir feliz por poder ver Bella no outro dia.

**POV Bella.**

Cheguei no palácio já era de noite e as memórias da tarde com Edward ainda estavam frescas em minha mente, na realidade tenho certeza que todos os momentos que eu passei com Edward jamais serão esquecidos nem que eu caia e bata a cabeça eu irei ficar muito tempo sem saber que é ele.

- Isabella! Onde você estava? – Renee me perguntou no hall no palácio.

- Ah! mãe... eu fui dá uma volta, esse palácio me deixa _claustofóbica_... – respondi.

- Parece que te fez bem mesmo você ta ate com uma corzinha... – ela disse me olhando atentamente.

- Pois é mãe... esse povo todo aqui em casa ta me matando... – eu disse fazendo uma carinha.

- Percebi... – ela disse.

- Mãe to pensando em morar no apartamento que eu pedi quando sair do colégio interno... – eu disse sem olhá-la.

Ela ficou em silencio durante um tempo, eu já estava nervosa e ainda não tinha olhado para ela.

- Pode ser... – ela disse depois de um tempo.

- Mãe isso é importante pra mim. Eu não agüento mais esse povo aqui o tempo todo me sufocando... – eu disse fazendo uma cara de cachorro pidão.

Ela suspirou e por fim disse.

- Vou conversar com Charlie... mas tenho quase certeza que deixará. – ela disse dando um sorriso.

- Obrigada mãe! – eu disse dando um abraço nela.

- Mas você tem que me prometer que comerá lá! E irá a um medico ver o porquê que você estar passando mal. – ela disse.

- Com certeza mãe! – eu disse com um sorriso.

Subi para o meu quarto e Alec já se encontrava nele deitado na minha cama.

- Vejo quem resolveu dá as caras... – ele disse zombeiro.

- Fui dá uma volta com as garotas... – eu disse jogando a bolsa na cama.

- Ok! Mas você não precisa ficar me dando satisfação da sua vida. – ele disse saindo da cama.

- Mas é eu quero. – eu disse tirando as sandálias.

- E ai... as tonturas passaram? – ele perguntou.

- Passaram... e ah! Vou morar no apartamento a partir de amanhã. – avisei.

- Tudo bem... mas porque? – ele perguntou.

- Não me sinto bem aqui. Preciso sair... – disse dando de ombros.

Não conversamos mais nada. O que eu gostava de Alec era que ele me respeitava. Ele não exigia nada de mim. Eu me sentia culpada por não contar sobre Edward pra ele, mas era melhor. Pelo menos para não o deixa mais culpado ainda. Já que ele insistia que a culpa era dele e isso só me deixava com mais remoço ainda.

Depois de um tempo Alec foi pro quarto dele e eu deitei na cama tentando dormi.

Comecei a pensar no que tinha acontecido durante o tempo que eu fui embora da Dinamarca ate naquele momento. Logo quando Alec e a família veio morar no palácio eu fazia de tudo para não encontrá-los o que era impossível. Tanya, Irina e Jane me infernizavam com piadinhas e no dia que eu tentei revidar elas me ameaçaram dizendo que podia muito bem fazer a cabeça de Aro contra mim o fazendo desistir do casamento já quem precisava da ajuda era eu não ele.

Demetri e Felix ficavam o tempo inteiro tentando ter algo comigo às vezes me ate empresava contra a parede mas sempre tinha alguém que me salvava para o meu alivio. Também tinha Heide à noiva de Aro, ela apesar de incrivelmente linda era uma boa pessoa, da família as únicas pessoas que prestavam era ela e Alec.

Aro o patriarca da família era um homem que só se importava com dinheiro acho nunca tinha trocado mais do que duas palavras com ele. Marcus o pai de Tanya, Irina e Felix não morava no palácio e sim nos EUA, mas participou de dois jantares ele era na dele, mas não me aparentava ser uma má pessoa. Caius acho que era a pessoa que eu menos gostava da família tirando Tanya ele sempre me olhava com nojo ou como um objeto, era um homem arrogante e que só se importava com o próprio umbigo. Acho que por esses motivos ele nunca se casou o que era incrível para um homem de meia idade, mas, no entanto descobriu que tinha um filho que era Demetri.

Com esses pensamentos dormi sem sonhos.

Acordei com uma Alice e uma Rosalie na minha cama me chamando para ir até o salão de beleza por causa do jantar que ocorreria á noite.

Depois de algumas horas no salão de beleza e escolher um dos vestidos mandados por estilistas acabei com o cabelo preso em um coque leve e simples e uma vestido longo preto com sandálias pratas. E maquiagem forte nos olhos. Alice insistiu pra eu usar algo mais colorido, mas eu realmente não estava no clima de usar algo de cor.

Rose como sempre estava linda com um vestido longo de seda estampado e com sandálias e acessórios pratas. Já Allie estava com um vestido longo branco com detalhes em tom de rosa e azul e acessórios pratas.

As garotas ate que tentaram me fazer tirar do dedo o anel de esmeraldas que Edward me deu, mas eu recusei a tirar com justificativa de que ele representava Edward perto de mim o que era puramente verdade.

Descemos para o hall para receber os convidados, Alec estava bonito com um terno preto e com gravata mostarda, minha mãe estava linda com um vestido longo preto e com acessórios dourados e Charlie com um terno grafite e gravata vermelha.

Ficamos no hall eu, Alec, Renee e Charlie recebendo os convidados que eram um pouco mais do que eu esperava.

Estava conversando com Alec quando eu olho para a porta e vejo Esme, Carlisle, Jazz, Emm e... Edward. Todos estavam muito bonitos, Esme com um vestido longo de cor fria e acessórios pratas, Carlisle estava com um terno preto e gravata branca, Jazz com um terno preto e gravata azul verde claro, Emm com um terno grafite com um gravata também grafite só que um pouco mais escuro do que o terno, já Edward... era o homem mais lindo do jantar com um terno preto e gravata azul royal.

Sorri para eles e nos cumprimentamos normalmente enquanto Jazz, Emm e Edward que por milagre estava conversando sobre futebol e carros normalmente com Alec. Esme e Renee conversavam e Carlisle e Charlie também. Eu acabei conversando paralelamente com Rose e Allie que aparecem para receber os namorados.

Logo todos os convidados chegaram e eu tive que agüentar os flertes de Tanya em cima de Edward. Alice e Rose estavam bufando também por causa de Irina e Jane dando em cima dos namorados.

- Bellinha? – uma voz rouca me chamou.

- Jake! – eu disse dando um abraço nele.

- Desde que você saiu do colégio interno não lhe vi mais... – ele disse sorrindo.

- É mesmo... mas me diga as novidades... – disse.

- Ah... nada de importante. Você ehn? Irá se casar! – ele disse sorrindo e eu forcei um sorriso também.

Era incrível como eu me sentia bem com Jacob mesmo com a distancia depois que eu entrei no colégio interno era como se nunca tivéssemos deixar se ver.

Conversamos animadamente durante um tempo ele era legal. Eu percebia os olhares raivosos de Edward em cima de mim e Jacob mas não tinha o que ele se preocupar. Eu o amava e ainda por cima estava de casamento marcado com outro.

Depois pedi licença ao pessoal e fui ao banheiro.

Entrei no banheiro e fiz todas as minhas necessidades na volta ao salão, sentir um par de mãos fortes e quentes na minha cintura, me puxando ate uma sala vazia e eu soltei um gritinho assustada.

- Shii! Sentiu minha falta de meu amor? – perguntou em minha orelha.

- Sempre. – respondi me virando.

Logo meus lábios foram atacados pelos os dele em uma ferocidade sem tamanho. Minhas costas bateram na parede mais próxima fazendo um baque abafado enquanto as mãos de Edward subiam o meu vestido com cuidado levantando minhas pernas pelas coxas, as fazendo abraçar a cintura dele.

Edward caminhou ate uma mesinha me colocando lá enquanto dava beijos molhados em meu pescoço. Eu já sentia a ereção dele perto do meu sexo me fazendo soltar um gemido e arfar.

Logo desci as minhas meus pelo corpo dele chegando até o cós da calça dele abrindo a mesma em seguida e o deixando apenas de boxes. Ele desceu as mãos por baixo do vestido ate minha calcinha que foi rasgada sem dó nem piedade e o paletó dele voou pela a salinha.

Edward baixou a cueca deixando a mostra o membro duro como pedra à mostra me fazendo ficar ainda mais excitada.

Ele roçou o membro na minha entrada me provocando.

- Vamos logo Edward... – disse quase como um gemido.

- Você quer o que Bella? – ele perguntou roçando mais uma vez.

Olhei para ele mordendo os lábios e disse.

- O Eddie Jr...

- Eddie Jr.? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Ah... esse é o nome do seu amiguinho... – disse apontando para o membro dele.

Edward gargalhou e me penetrou fortemente o fazendo parar de gargalhar para gemer junto comigo.

Nossos movimentos variavam entre rápidos e fortes, e calmos e lentos. Logo sentir o ápice chegar eu gemi alto cravando as unhas nos ombros dele por cima da camisa sentindo o meu corpo todo explodir.

Mais duas estocadas fortes e fundas, e Edward também explodiu.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim sem antes me dá um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

- Você é minha vida... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- E você minha razão de viver... – sussurrei de volta.

Ele saiu de perto de mim me ajudando a sair de cima da mesa, depois de nos arrumamos Edward me puxou para mais uma beijo.

- Bella? – a voz de Alec ecoou na salinha.

Olhei para porta e lá estava Alec com os olhos chocados. Comecei a entrar em desespero sem saber o que fazer olhei para Edward e esse mesmo estava com uma expressão calma.

- Alec não é nada que você estar pensando... – comecei.

Isso foi tudo para a expressão de Alec mudar de choque para compreensão.

- Ei... não se preocupe... eu já sabia que você amava alguém só não sabia quem... – ele disse calmamente.

- Me desculpe... – murmurei.

- Não há nada para se desculpar... – ele disse sorrindo – mas agora vocês dois vão me contar essa estória toda... – completou.

- Pode entrar... – Edward disse pela primeira vez.

Dez minutos depois eu e Edward tínhamos terminado de contar toda a estória a Alec que estava pensativo, mas não disse nada, aconselhou a nós voltarmos para o jantar e disse que gostaria de conversar comigo no outro dia.

O resto do jantar não houve mais nada muito sério o que foi um alivio.

Na hora dos convidados irem embora Alec cumprimentou Edward normalmente o que me deixou mais calma.

Na hora de ir dormir em sentir mais leve pelo o fato de Alec saber do meu envolvimento com Edward e não se opor a nada.

Já estava quase dormindo quando escuto minha porta do quarto ser aberta e de lá entrar um ser que não soube identificar.

* * *

**N/A:** **Quem será a pessoa? O mais importante como será a conversa que Alec e Bella terão no outro dia? Deixem seus palpites. Vocês perceberam que Edward ta quase voltando a ser a mesma pessoa de antes de conhecer Bella?**

**Esse capitulo foi mais calmo do que o anterior que foi muito mais dramático. **

**Escutaram On Call de Kings of Leon? Percebam que o capitulo vai mudando e de intensidade conforme a batida. A letra tem haver com o Pov de Edward.**

**Ah! Galera sinto informar que demorarei a postar o próximo capitulo. Essa semana não vou nem chegar perto do computador, o que é um tortura. Mas sinto muito por isso afinal tenho que estudar se não nada de computador ate o resto da minha vida! **

**No próximo vou dá uma surpresinha a vocês! Tenho certeza que vocês irão adorar!**

**PLEASE! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!**

**LINKS NO PERFIL!**

**Resposta de Reviews: **

Kellynha cullen _– eu também chorei muito com o capitulo passado, mas foi escrevendo ainda hoje meu pai acha que sou louca! Hahaahahaha' Tanya realmente ta se confiando muito mas acho que ela não ficaria muito se descobrisse que Edward é louco apaixonado por Bella. No final das contas acho que ela faria de tudo para se vingar._

_Bella estar em depressão acho que isso já uma boa desculpa pra acabar com esse palpite... continue vindo aqui lê. Mas não precisa vim todo dia apenas uma vez na semana já que não estou postando com muita freqüência agora._

ana smith _– Já fiz eles voltarem. Mas nos sabemos que isso é mais torturante pra eles que sabem que logo terão que se afastarem definitivamente._

Beijos e não se esqueçam de clicar no botão verde aqui embaixo e deixar uma review!!

**DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS!DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS! DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**BEIJOS! E LINKS NO PERFIL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11.**

**POV Edward.**

Sair do palácio e tudo o que eu menos queria era dormir. Depois de o motorista deixar Jazz, Esme e Carlisle no hotel eu pedi a ele que desse uma volta pela a cidade.

As vezes ele passava pela porta de algumas boates mas não sentia a mínima vontade de entrar o que seria anormal pra mim á algum tempo atrás.

Minha vida antes de Bella era tão turbulenta e irregular. Eu não sentia nenhum tipo de arrependimento te ter feito ou não feito alguma coisa no meu passado. Depois de quase ser preso diversas vezes de ter ficado vários dias sem dormir só bebendo, usando drogas e transando com um monte de gente que não sabia nem o nome. Eu não tinha nem tipo de arrependimento.

Bella mesmo sabendo o que eu aprontava não me julgou ou não quis ficar comigo. Acho que ela sabia que eu a amava desde o momento dentro daquela cabine mesmo eu não dizendo a ela um 'eu te amo'.

As maiores loucuras da vida dela aconteceram durante aquele tempo em Mônaco e na viajem no Mediterrâneo. Eu ao achava feio ou idiota demais ela nunca ter se divertido daquele jeito, afinal ela estava trancada dentro de um lugar onde só existia uns filhinhos de papai metidos a besta, eu sabia por que eu já tinha estudado lá antes durante um ano antes de ser expulso por quase colocar fogo na biblioteca.

Quando me dei conta já estava quase amanhecendo então resolvi voltar para o hotel e tentar dormir.

Depois de tomar um banho e me jogar na cama comecei a pensar no que tinha acontecido durante o jantar.

A minha rapidinha com Bella foi a melhor rapidinha que eu já tinha tido. Confesso que fiquei um pouco temeroso pelo o fato de Alec ter nós pegado no flagra. Mas não demonstrei nada a Bella ela já estava nervosa demais e me ver ficar nervoso só ia piorar a situação.

Pra mim a pior hora foi à hora do brinde também ver Alec colocando aquele anel no dedo dela.

Fiquei muito emocionado quando vi onde o anel que eu tinha dado estava no dedo anelar da mão esquerda, como se fosse uma aliança.

Fechei os olhos e logo entrei no mundo dos sonhos.

**POV Bella.**

Fechei os olhos e fingir estar dormindo. A pessoa entrou no quarto e chegou perto o bastante para sentir a sua respiração no meu rosto.

- Bella? – chamou.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os orbes azuis de Alec me encarando.

- Sim?

- Precisamos conversar... – ele disse sentando na minha cama.

Fiquei nervosa.

O que ele queria falar comigo? Será que ele ia dizer que ia contar a Charlie e Aro?

Apenas assenti sem ter condições de dizer algo.

- Bella... calma. Não é nada disso que você estar pensando... – ele disse passando a mão no meu braço.

Olhei pra ele e dei um sorriso.

- Me desculpe. – ele passou a mãos pelo o cabelo – se eu soubesse que você amava um homem eu teria dado um jeito de contornar as coisas. Mas essa situação chegou a tal posto que não sei se posso fazer algo. – ele respirou fundo – Bella eu quero que você entenda que eu não tenho nada a perder com esse casamento eu não tenho ninguém que eu ame ou algo do tipo. Eu sei que é uma responsabilidade muito grande em cima de você. Afinal você é uma princesa de uma nação...

- Alec não se preocupe. Eu já estou conformada... – o interrompi.

- Ah... eu vi como você estar conformada. Se agarrando com ele pelo os cantos. – ele olhou pra mim dando um risinho de escárnio e viu minha expressão chocada – me desculpe. Eu só queria dizer que você vai morrer pensando como poderia ter sido e infeliz. Isso não é uma coisa que se conforme. – adicionou.

- É mas tem nada que nos possamos fazer... – eu disse sentindo as lagrimas descerem.

- Há sim... – ele disse e olhei pra ele – estou tentando achar provas de que meu pai estar fazendo umas coisas ilegais na empresa, e se tudo de certo eu e Heide conseguiremos essas provas... – ele disse.

- Heide?! – perguntei chocada.

- É Heide... ela é uma boa pessoa e por mais que ame meu pai ela acha que isso não estar certo. Foi ela que descobriu e pediu minha ajuda... e ainda me deu a idéia que se meu pai você tirado da presidência eu seria o novo presidente, tendo maior porcentagem de ações da empresa. – ele disse.

Apenas assenti pensando que essa seria a minha carta de alforria. Se fosse provado essas acusações Alec continuaria com o contrato. Com isso poderia viver minha vida em paz.

- Mas Bella você não pode contar a ninguém isso! Nem mesmo ao Edward. – ele adicionou serio.

- Claro... e obrigada! – respondi dando um abraço nele.

- Agora trate de voltar a dormir! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Tchau Alec e você é meu melhor amigo! – eu disse enquanto ele ia em direção a porta.

Ele sorriu e saiu do quarto. Não demorou muito a eu consegui dormir e voltar a ter sonhos estranhos com Alec, Edward e um bebê.

Acordei estranha e nem eu tempo para eu dá bom dia a Victoria que eu já corri ao banheiro vomitando muito.

Minha cabeça parecia que eu ia explodir. E quanto mais eu vomitava mais tinha vontade de comer petit gateau com sorvete.

Voltei para o quarto e quando vi a bandeja de café da manhã voltei para o banheiro vomitando a bile.

- Victoria tira essa bandeja daqui! E trás petit gateau com bastante sorvete! – gritei do banheiro.

- Estar se sentido mal Bella? – Victoria perguntou preocupada a parecendo no banheiro.

- Não... acho que só um mal estar... – respondi.

- Mas você quer que eu traga um medico para ver a senhora? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Só quero o meu petit gateau e que você não conte nada a Renee, se não ela vai querer que eu me mude. – respondi indo ate a pia para escovar os dentes.

Victoria não disse mais nada e foi providenciar o que eu pedi e depois arrumar minhas coisas para minha mudança.

Depois de comer o meu petit gateau todo e me arrumar sai com Alice e Rose para providenciar alguma coisas do casamento.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento era quase noite e eu me sentia extremamente cansada.

Entrei na cobertura e vi que Victoria já tinha feito a mudança. Liguei a banheira e tirei a roupa, colocando alguns sais e óleos dentro da banheira preparando uma banho calmante e relaxante. Voltei para o meu quarto e ligando o som com uma musica calma.

A estava voltando para o banheiro quando me deparo com um Edward extremamente lindo na porta do meu quarto. O que me assustou.

Sorri e ele me devolveu o sorriso mais sacana possível. Os olhos dele passearam pelo o meu corpo e foi ai que eu percebi que estava nua e automaticamente corei.

Ele atravessou a distancia entre nós me dando um beijo urgente.

- Oi... – eu disse ofegante depois do beijo.

- Ola... você estar deliciosamente atraente hoje. – ele disse passando a mão pelo o meu corpo me fazendo ter arrepios.

Sorrir e corei pelo o elogio.

- Vou tomar um banho, mas acho que preciso de ajuda. – disse no ouvido dele dando uma mordidinha no lóbulo.

Edward apenas gemeu em resposta me colocando no colo me fazendo abraçar a cintura dele com as pernas. Ele me colocou sentada na bancada enquanto eu o ajudava a tirar a sua roupa.

Logo estávamos completamente nus e Edward exploravam o meu corpo com a boca e pescoço. Eu sentia meu corpo em chamas os beijos dele deixavam um rastro ardente por onde passava.

Eu já me sentia muito _encharcada_ de prazer, que Edward me proporcionava sem igual.

- Vamos logo acabar com isso... – disse entre os gemidos.

- Calma meu amor ainda nem me aproveitei de você... – respondeu sobre a minha pele.

Não consegui dizer mais nada por culpa da boca de Edward em meus seios.

Meu sexo parecia um pisca alerta chamando pelo o de Edward. Empurrei meus quadris para frente com reflexo e Edward tirou a boca dos meus seios e me olhou sorrindo lascivamente.

- Que foi? – perguntei irritada.

- Nada... – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Bufei e ele voltou ao trabalho com os meus seios descendo uma mão ate o meu sexo encharcado. Ele passou a mão por todo o meu sexo e me penetrou com um dedo o que me fez gemer alto.

Em seguida ele levou a mão ate a boca me fazendo gemer mais uma vez, dessa vez o puxei para um beijo feroz.

- Eu te quero agora! – disse que soou mais com uma ordem, depois do beijo.

- Você ta com pressa mesmo hoje ehn? – ele disse com o maldito sorriso torto.

Edward me tirou de cima da bancada e me fez ficar de costas com as mãos espalmadas na bancada me fazendo me ver no espelho.

Ele abriu mais as minhas pernas e em seguida sussurrou em minha orelha.

- Sua bunda cresceu, fez o que ehn? Ta mais gostosa... – em seguida ele deu um tapa em minha bunda que com certeza iria ficar uma marca.

- O meu querido tenho praticado muitos exercícios... – respondi manhosa.

Ele riu em seguida mordeu minha nuca e me penetrou de uma só vez. Fechei os olhos e apreciei o momento.

- Amor olha pra espelho. Quero que você veja como fica linda gemendo o meu nome... – ele disse sem se movimentar dentro de mim.

Olhei para frente e ele começou as se movimentar dentro de mim. Era sem duvida muito mais excitante me ver gemendo enquanto Edward estocava fundo em mim.

- Mais rápido! – pedi e ele atendeu.

Apoiei o pé na gaveta da bancada e isso fez com que as estocadas fossem mais fundas. A essa hora eu quase que não gemia mais e estava praticamente gritando.

Os meus gritos misturados aos urros de prazer de Edward eram musica aos meus ouvidos.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia minhas pernas estavam bambas, meus batimento cardíacos aumentaram furiosamente. Meus músculos da vagina apertavam o membro de Edward dentro de mim. Já sentia o orgasmo vindo.

– Vem comigo! Vem... – chamei Edward não conseguindo segurar mais o orgasmo.

No segundo seguinte Edward abraçou a minha cintura me colando mais a ele e mordeu minha nuca enquanto tínhamos um orgasmo violento. Relaxe sentindo o liquido de Edward me preencher.

- Bella? Me desculpe... – ele disse depois de consegui controlar a respiração.

- Pelo o que? – perguntei confusa.

- Ah! Bella não me diga que não sentiu nenhuma dor? – ele perguntou irritado saindo de dentro de mim.

- Dor? Aonde? Me explique Edward! – perguntei confusa.

- Isso. – ele disse seco mostrando uma marca de dentes em minha nuca um pouco atrás da orelha.

Examinei e vi que realmente tinha ficado uma marca feia. Mas pra minha sorte não tinha sangrado.

- Isso não é nada Edward! – disse passando a mão no local.

- Não é nada? Já pensou que poderia ser mais serio? – ele perguntou passando a mão pelo o cabelo.

- "Poderia", mas não foi. Ninguém consegue se controlar quando estar tendo um orgasmo tão intenso como o que agente teve agora. – disse começando a ficar irritada.

- Eu devia ter me controlado... – ele disse baixo.

- Shiii! Cala logo essa boca! Porque tenho idéias melhores para usá-la. Não temos tempo o suficiente para ficar gastando com isso. – eu disse o abraçando.

- Mesmo assim. Me desculpe. – ele disse dando beijos no machucado.

- Se for pra você se sentir melhor te desculpo. Agora vem cá... – eu disse o puxando para a banheira com um sorriso.

Edward passou o resto do tempo ainda se culpando mesmo sem dizer nada. Eu percebia o jeito que ele olhava para a para a marca, mas preferir não dizer nada sabendo que isso poderia gerar uma briga entre nós. Ele também não quis mais transar naquela noite o que me deixou irritada. Antes de ir dormir ate tentei mais alguma coisa mas por mais que ele estivesse excitado negou dizendo que estava cansado.

Acordei com Edward já acordado olhando a maldita marca e com o meu enjôo matinal. Corri ate o banheiro colocando ate a bile pra fora. Edward ficou ao meu lado preocupado segurando o meu cabelo.

- Você tem certeza que estar bem? – ele me perguntou pela a vigésima vez depois do enjôo.

- Estou Edward, só quero um pouco de água e já estarei melhor. – respondi.

Ele saiu da cama e em pouco segundos voltou com uma garrafa de água na mão.

Ele sentou encostado na cama e eu coloquei a cabeça no colo dele.

- No que estar pensando? – perguntei vendo a expressão pensativa dele.

- Em nada... – ele disse.

- Vamos me diga tenho certeza que não é nada tão ruim assim... – eu o encorajei.

- É... eu estava pensando no que eu vou fazer depois de você se casar... – ele disse baixo.

- Seguir o meu conselho de seguir a vida como e não tivesse me conhecido... – eu disse.

Edward trincou o maxilar.

- Você sabe que essa idéia estar fora de cogitação... – disse entre dentes.

- Droga Edward! Você sabe que é o melhor que poderemos fazer! Ou o que você estar pensando? – perguntei irritada.

- Bella tente entender que não consigo viver sem você ao meu lado. Então já decidi não viver... – ele disse baixo.

- Não! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Como é que você pensa nisso?! Edward você sabe que não conseguiria viver em mundo onde você não exista! Então tire isso da cabeça! – eu disse já chorando.

- Shii! Pare com isso Bella! Você faria a mesma coisa se fosse comigo! – ele disse me abraçando.

- Me prometa que não fará nada disso! – eu disse entre lagrimas.

Ele não respondeu.

- Edward! – exigir me afastando para ver os olhos dele.

Ele não respondeu.

- Porque você vai fazer isso comigo? – eu disse entre lagrimas batendo os punhos no peito dele.

- Bella... – ele pediu em voz baixa sem desviar dos meus punhos.

- Droga Edward! Não faça isso comigo! Pense em nossos momentos juntos! Pense em sua família! Pense em seus amigos! Em mim pelo menos! – eu dizia cansada já entre lagrimas.

- Você sabe que não é fácil... – ele disse quase em um sussurro.

- Você acha que eu não irei sofrer? Casar com o cara que não amo? E saber que na hora do casamento ele irá tentando tirar a própria vida? por minha causa! – abracei os meus joelhos tentando me acalmar.

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira da cama segurando a ponte do nariz.

- Preferia não ter te conhecido... – murmurei.

Depois desse meu comentário ele abriu os olhos e segurou meus ombros.

- Nunca mais diga isso! Você estar me entendendo?! Os melhores momentos da minha vida foram com você! – ele disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça sem seguida ele me abraçou.

Ficamos o dia inteiro na cama abraçados sem dizer muita coisa. Eu apenas falei mais de que uma frase quando liguei para Victoria pedindo para visar a todos que estava com dor de cabeça mas que ela estava comigo.

Durante o dia não comi quase nada, apenas algumas frutas que Edward trouxe. Estava com medo de comer algo e acabar colocando para fora.

Eu não sentia vontade de comer, nem mesmo beber apenas tinha vontade de ficar ao lado de Edward. Era como se ele me desse a força necessária para isso.

Eu rezava para que o plano de Alec desse certo se não a Suécia só teria apenas uma princesa já que uma se suicidaria depois do casamento.

- Preciso ir embora... – ele disse já era noite.

- Então ta... – murmurei sentindo o meu coração apertar.

- Eu volto amanha... mas preciso dá noticias a Esme e Carlisle... – ele disse em seguida deu um beijo na minha cabeça.

Apenas assenti sabendo que não teria forçar pra dizer para ele ir.

Ele se levantou e colocou as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo o chão. Me levantei enrolada em um lençol e fui ate ele dando um abraço.

- Prometa que não fará nada ate o casamento. – eu disse.

- Eu prometo. – ele disse me abraçando forte.

Ele colocou os sapatos e me deu um beijo carregado de amor e saiu do quarto.

Aquela foi uma noite terrível. Meus enjôos estava vindo com mais freqüência a cama estava fria e desconfortável e os sonhos estranhos povoaram a minha mente a noite inteira.

Acordei tarde, e primeira coisa que fiz foi correr para o banheiro. Alice, Victoria e Rose apareceram pouco tempo depois. Sair para ver algumas coisas com Alice e mandar fazer o meu vestido de noiva. O modelo que tinha escolhido não gostei muito, mas não estava afim de ficar procurando o vestido perfeito.

As minhas amigas reclamaram um pouco do meu descaso, mas não liguei muito.

Cheguei de tarde em casa morta de cansaço em nem comi muito menos tomei banho cair na cama.

Acordei com um carinho bom na cabeça.

- Vamos meu amor acorde... – aquela melodiosa ecoou em meus tímpanos.

- Deixa de ser chato! Vem cá me abraça. – resmunguei de olhos fechados.

Escutei a risada dele e sentir o colchão afundar ao meu lado.

- Você ta muito preguiçosa... – ele resmungou me puxando para o peito dele.

- To mesmo... – concordei.

- Mas volte a dormir... – ele disse começou a cantarolar uma melodia enquanto fazia carinho no meu cabelo.

Dormir rapidamente me sentindo bem e completa.

De manhã quando acordei Edward não estava mais lá o que me deixou um pouco triste. Na hora do almoço recebi um bouquet com diversas flores coloridas dele, acompanhado de um cartão e uma sacola que dentro tinha uma caixinha azul da Tiffany's.

_Meu anjo saiba que eu te amo muito e que estou muito feliz que você esteja ao meu lado._

_E feliz aniversario de dois meses de relacionamento __indefinido__, mas com muito amor._

_Beijos! Do seu E.C._

Foi ai que eu percebi que hoje fazia dois meses com Edward. Eu tinha me esquecido dessa data tão importante.

Abrir a caixinha que tinha um cartão grudado.

_Ps: Use hoje à noite! _

Dentro tinha uma correntinha com uma chave grande cravejada de diamantes. Atrás tinha uma frase em francês.

"_**Ceci est la clef de mon coeur.¹ "**_

Sorrir e coloquei a correntinha no pescoço e fui me olhar no espelho. Eu tinha adorado. A corrente era um pouco grande então ela se escondia dentro da roupa o que era bom eu porque não tinha que ficar respondendo qual o significado pingente.

Passei o resto da tarde assistindo filmes antigos com Alice e Rose que quando mostrei os presentes quase tiveram uma síncope.

À noite me arrumei colocando uma lingerie que tinha ganhado de Rose durante a viajem e um robe por cima.

Fui atrás de Victoria e vi que ela já tinha arrumado a casa com diversas velas, pétalas de rosa e incensos e providenciado o jantar que eu tinha mandado preparar.

Voltei para a quarto e vi que Edward tinha mandado uma mensagem avisando que estava tentando entrar no prédio sem que lhe vissem.

Eu tinha certeza que a noite ia ser inesquecível...

* * *

**Significado:**

Ceci est la clef de mon coeur¹ - Esta é a chave do meu coração.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente nem acredito que Quando o amor acontece estar chegando ao fim! Mas tenho uma boa noticia para vocês! **Ela terá mais uma temporada**! Isso mesmo! Agora que estou de férias e só vou me ausentar durante as festas de fim de ano.

Ah gente me façam mais feliz e deixem reviews como presente de aniversario atrasado já que ele foi quinta dia 10! Quem sabe eu não posto o penúltimo capitulo mais rápido! Mas pra isso vou precisar de no mínimo cinco reviews!

E já to fazendo o presente de final de ano pra vocês! [Segredo!]

Os links como sempre no perfil! Me desculpem no ultimo post eu esqueci de colocar mas vou colocar o desse o do capitulo passado.

**Deixem reviews de presente de aniversario [atrasado!]! Beijos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12.**

- Sentiu minha falta? – a voz mais agradável do mundo ecoou em meus ouvidos e um par de braços envolveu minha cintura por trás.

- Acho que nem um pouco... – brinquei.

- Ah... então acho que vou embora... – respondeu tirando os braços da minha cintura.

Me virei o abracei rindo.

- Não pode ficar... – eu disse.

- Ainda bem porque eu não ia querer me aliviar com a mão... – ele disse com um suspiro e depois rindo.

- Comigo por perto meu bem você nunca precisara usar a mão... – eu disse perto da boca dele.

- Ah é? Então me mostre como. – desafiou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Sorrir e beijei amorosamente. Minhas mãos foram com facilidade para os cabelos dele por causa da altura da bota e as mãos dele envolveram minha cintura fina.

- Falando a verdade morri de saudades de você. – eu disse contra a pele do pescoço dele.

Sentir ele sorrir e em seguida suspirou quando mordisquei a orelha dele.

Edward me puxou para o colo dele tentando me levar pra cama.

- Não... calma ainda vamos comer um pouco to morrendo de fome... – eu disse.

Ele riu e me levou ate o andar de baixo andando pelo o caminho de pétalas de rosas e velas.

- Minha favorita. – ele disse ao ver a comida tailandesa.

- James contou a Victoria... – comentei.

- O Khao Mangal é o meu favorito. – ele disse dando uma garfada na comida.

Olhei para o meu prato suspirei de alivio ao ver um ravióli de cogumelos. Eu não estava nem um pouco com vontade de comer comida tailandesa.

Comi calmamente e Edward também depois de tomar um vinho maravilhoso francês Edward voltou para o quarto comigo no colo.

- Gostou do presente? – ele perguntou me colocando na cama.

- Adorei... achei lindo a parte da inscrição no pingente. Saiba que pra mim também... – eu disse – E ah! Também quero dar uma coisinha... – completei.

- Bella não precisa... você usando o que eu te dou já é um presente pra mim. – ele disse.

- Mas você nem viu. Aposto que vai adorar... – eu disse manhosa.

- Então ta. – ele disse.

- Fica ai que eu vou buscar... – eu disse me levantado e o deixando sentado na cama.

Fui ate o closet e tirei o robe ficando apenas de lingerie. Ajeitei os cabelos para que ficassem um pouco selvagens e voltei para o quarto.

- Voltei. – eu disse chamando a atenção dele para mim que olhava a cidade pela a janela.

Os olhos dele passaram pelo o meu corpo todo me comendo.

- Como estou? – perguntei maliciosa dando uma voltinha.

- Simplesmente irresistível... – respondeu mateiro.

Sorri e fui andando lentamente ate ele parar atrás dele.

- Então o que você estar esperando para provar? – perguntei em sua orelha.

Ele se arrepiou e se virou de frente pra mim me colando a ele.

- Nada, estava apenas apreciando... – ele disse perto da minha boca e me beijou furiosamente.

Meu corpo estava em chamas enquanto as mãos de Edward passeavam por ele. Agarrei o cabelo dele e trouxe mais pra mim. Os beijos de Edward passaram para o meu pescoço e colo, e eu deixei um suspiro escapar.

As mãos de Edward se livraram de corpete rapidamente e o jogou em um canto do quarto. Depois ele me levou ate a cama e beijou cada parte da minha pele exposta.

Minhas lamurias e gemidos eram como um combustível para ele continuar.

Ele tirou as botas e as meias beijando minhas pernas a cada centímetro que era revelado. Depois ele beijou me colo e pescoço tirando meu soutien. Ele beijou e chupou meus seios e desceu ainda mais os beijos e chupões pela a minha barriga e ventre chegando ate minha calcinha. Ele brincou com o elástico da calcinha com os dentes.

- Edward, estou ficando irritada. – eu disse segurando o rosto dele com as mãos.

Ele sorriu torto e me beijou tirando a calcinha, e eu tirei a camisa dele em seguida a calça, sorri ao ver que nós tínhamos combinados.

A boxer dele era azul com o elástico preto. Ele olhou pra baixo e riu. Olhei para o corpo e parei exatamente no peito dele onde havia uma corrente com um coração pendurado.

Afastei Edward do meu pescoço e ergui o pingente.

- Meu coração. – ele disse em seguida pegou minha chave e encaixou no coração fazendo um clique. Sorrir igual uma retardada e me inclinei o beijando.

Ele me puxou mais pra perto colando os nossos corpos e penetrou em mim.

Nos movimentávamos com calma ainda conectados pelo os pingentes. Meu coração parecia dar saltos no meu peito.

Abracei Edward ainda mais e comecei a sentir o orgasmo chegar. O incrível foi sentir nossa corrente elétrica se intensificar eu sentia com se ela saísse do meu corpo e passasse pelo o de Edward pelas as correntes. Ele me olhou confuso também parecendo sentir o mesmo e intensificou as estocadas enquanto gemíamos alto nos entregando a explosão de prazer.

Minha respiração estava ainda ofegante quando falei.

- Isso... foi...

- Intenso e confuso... – Edward completou recuperado.

Peguei nas correntes e as sentir quentes. Puxei a mão de Edward o fiz tocar.

- Isso foi estranho. – ele disse soltando as correntes e automaticamente sentir a conexão ir embora.

- Onde você comprou? – perguntei pegando a corrente dele.

- Engraçado foi que eu achei quando pequeno nas coisas da minha mãe... – ele disse rindo – Esme me disse que uma senhora tinha dado a ela e a Carlisle quando namoravam... – ele disse.

- Estranho... – murmurei – mas porque a caixinha da Tiffany's? – perguntei.

- Eu mandei cravejar os diamantes... antes eram cristais. – ele disse.

- Não, você deveria ter deixado os cristais... – eu disse peguei o colar dele pra mais perto.

Tinha uma inscrição no coração.

_O__uvrez-le et c'est l'amour.¹_

Sorri e disse.

- Eu já faço isso.

- Eu sei disso. – ele disse e me beijou.

Deitei a cabeça no peito dele e fechei os olhos caindo na inconsciência.

_Três semanas depois... _

- Amor acorde... – uma voz inesquecível me chamou.

- Oi... – respondi com uma voz rouca e grogue.

- Já vou... – ele disse e eu dei um pulo na cama.

- Não espera! – quase gritei.

- Hum o que foi? – ele perguntou com um misto de curiosidade e tristeza.

- Ainda tenho que me despedi de você! – eu gritei pulando em cima dele.

- Calma se não você vai ficar enjoada de novo! – ele disse preocupado.

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, mas estava difícil.

- Ok... – murmurei.

- Eu te amo muito! Não se esqueça disso! E nunca duvide sobre isso! – ele disse com o meu rosto entre as mãos dele.

- Eu também te amo! Você é minha vida! – eu disse com lagrimas grossas escorrendo pelo o rosto.

Ele limpou cada lagrima com pequenos beijos e eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

O abracei e sentir o corpo dele tremer alguns soluços silenciosos. Eu sabia que também estava chorando assim como eu.

Mais uma vez nos estávamos sendo separados só que dessa vez de forma definitiva. Estávamos a uma semana do meu casamento, meu corpo e minha mente cada vez mais ficavam confusos ate Renee já tinha percebido.

Meus vômitos eram mais freqüentes e cada vez mais eu me sentia mais faminta tanto de Edward, quanto de comida.

A esse momento minha camisola estava encharcada pelas as lagrimas de Edward e a blusa verde dele também.

Ele começou a se afastar e o segurei pelo o braço.

- Fique só mais um pouquinho! – implorei.

- Bella... eu já estou aqui há dois dias... não faça as coisas ficarem mais difíceis... – ele disse me olhando triste.

O soltei e engoli o choro.

Ele me olhou mais uma vez e voltou correndo dando um beijo repleto de amor um mim.

Ele se afastou de novo murmurando um "eu te amo" que foi repetido por mim.

Quando escutei a porta ser fechada não consegui conter as lagrimas.

Chorei por horas me lembrando da nossa ultima noite amor.

_Flashback on._

_- Eu te amo... – sussurrei contra os lábios dele._

_Ele sorriu torto e me beijou ferozmente. Me corpo estava em chamas. Eu precisava ter Edward naquele momento. _

_As mãos de Edward passeavam pelo o meu corpo deixando um rastro de fogo em minha pele._

_Ele retirou a única peça de roupa de restava em nossos corpos e olhou nos meus olhos._

_- Você é minha vida. – ele disse e me penetrou._

_A dança dos nossos corpos sendo praticamente fundidos era lenta e sensual._

_Meus gemidos e lamurias eram a musica perfeita para a nossa dança._

_Nos não tínhamos pressa. Decorávamos cada forma do corpo um do outro._

_Logo nossos movimentos ficaram mais fundos e rápidos e os nossos gemidos mais altos._

_- Amor... – comecei._

_- Venha comigo... – ele pediu._

_Minha respiração estava cada vez mais frenética e meus batimentos também. O meu corpo tremeu e meus músculos se contorceram fazendo com que a sensação de prazer se intensificasse._

_Os músculos de Edward acompanharam os meus e ele jorrou o liquido quente dele em mim._

_Edward desabou com cuidado em cima de mim ofegante._

_- Esse foi intenso. – ele disse depois de um tempo dando um beijo em meu ombro nu suado._

_- Com certeza... – concordei aspirando o cheiro de Edward e de sexo._

_- Adoro o seu cheiro depois que nos fazemos amor... – ele comentou com o nariz em meu pescoço._

_- Eu também. Mas não é nada comparado ao seu... – eu disse passando a mão no cabelo dele._

_Edward deitou a cabeça em meu colo e dormiu._

_Flashback of._

- Bella? – a voz de Victoria ecoou no meu quarto.

Levantei a cabeça do travesseiro e a vi acompanhada por Alice e Rose.

As meninas viram o meu estado e correram em minha direção em dando um abraço.

- Ele se foi pra sempre... – eu disse entre os soluços e lagrimas.

- Nos sabemos por isso que estamos aqui... – Alie disse me reconfortando.

Elas ficaram bastante tempo comigo me consolando.

Eu sentia que a qualquer momento eu ia definhar. Ate que chegou o momento onde eu não tinha mais lagrimas apenas soluços.

Meu corpo estava frágil e abatido, mas nada era comparado ao meu coração que parecia estar em pedaços.

Meu choro e minha dor só pioraram quando me lembrei do que ele me disse sobre decidir não viver estando longe de mim.

- Não! – gritei.

- Bella? – Rose me chamou preocupada.

- Vocês não podem deixar ele ir embora! – gritei de novo.

- Bella... querida... Edward foi embora quando saiu daqui ninguém sabe onde ele estar... – Alie disse.

- Ele vai fazer uma besteira! Vocês não podem deixar isso acontecer! – eu disse nervosa.

- Como assim? – Rose perguntou.

- Ele disse que não irá viver um mundo onde não esteja perto de mim... ele vai se matar! – eu disse outra vez nervosa.

Ele se entre olharam preocupadas e depois pra mim.

- Você sabe onde ele estar? – Rose perguntou cautelosa.

Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente me agarrando ao travesseiro.

Elas se afastaram e conversaram baixinho longe de mim, depois Rose saiu e Alie voltou sentando ao meu lado.

Fechei os meus olhos não percebia o que acontecia perto de mim.

- Bella? – a voz de Alec me chamou. Eu nem mesmo sabia que ele estava ali comigo.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os de Alec que me fitavam de forma bondosa.

- Eu vim aqui te ajudar... trouxe o Dr.Andersson... – ele disse.

- Pra que? – perguntei grogue.

- Ele vai olhar o porquê que você esta vomitando tanto... e também lhe acalmar... – ele disse.

- Me acalmar? – perguntei assustada.

- Ele vai fazer isso parar... – ele disse dando um sorriso.

- Certo... – eu disse tentando me sentar, mas não tinha muitas forças pra isso.

Alec me ajudou e saiu do quarto logo um senhor de cabelos grisalhos apareceu. Ele não estava de jaleco nem nada parecido o que eu estranhei.

- Vossa majestade... – ele disse dando um sorriso.

- Oi... só Isabella...– respondi simplesmente.

- Ok... Você deve estar estranhando o porque que eu não estou usando jaleco... mas o Sr. Volturi não queria chamar a atenção... – ele disse abrindo uma maleta preta de couro que ele tinha na mão.

Ele fez vários exames em mim e coletou sangue. O que foi horrível pra mim. Depois ele se despediu saindo do quarto, mas que no outro dia trazia o resultado do exame.

- Bella querida o medico deixou um remédio pra você tomar... – Rose apareceu no quarto com um copo de água e um comprimido.

- Pra que? – perguntei.

- Pra fazer você dormir... – ela disse me entregando o comprimido.

Tomei o comprimido e deitei em posição fetal fechando os olhos.

_- Bella! não! – olhei pr_a_ trás e vi Edward parado em uma porta._

_- O que? – perguntei confusa._

_- Não faça isso! – ele gritou novamente._

_Olhei para trás e me lembrei o que estava fazendo._

_Eu estava em uma igreja muito bonita ornamentada por varias flores. No altar estava um padre acompanhado por Alec. Olhai para os lados e encontrei meus pais, minhas amigas e varias pessoas conhecidas. Eles me olhavam com pena. Olhei para a minha mão e vi que eu segurava um bouquet e olhei para o meu corpo e eu estava vestida de noiva._

_- Bella! – Edward me chamou mais uma vez na porta._

_Olhei para ele que sorriu me mostrando um bebê lindo._

_- Venha meu amor vamos ser felizes... – ele disse sereno._

_Sorrir para ele e dei um passo na sua direção, que se afastou. Tentei chegar mais uma vez mais perto dele e não conseguia ele sempre se afastava. O bebê começou a chorar e Edward o olhou dizendo suavemente._

_- Calma meu amor mamãe já estar vindo._

_Tentei chegar mais perto e eles desapareceram por um feixe de luz e eu fui engolida pela a escuridão._

_- Não!_

- Não!

- Calma Bella... – sentir dois braços me segurarem.

- Me solte! – gritei.

- Shii...Foi só um pesadelo... – eu escutava a voz de Alec.

- Me solta! – gritei de novo chorando.

- Bella! se acalme! – ele gritou.

Desistir de tentar sair do aperto dele e me deixei cair mole na cama chorando.

- Foi só um pesadelo... agora descanse... – ele disse suave.

Chorei por muito tempo, eu não sabia se tinha se passado minutos eu horas, minha mente não conseguia raciocinar isso. Minha garganta parecia que tinha um bolo nela. Eu não sentia fome, nem frio nem calor eu não sentia nada nem pensava nada que fosse Edward e na dor no coração que eu sentia.

- Bella... o Dr. Andersson chegou com o resultado do exame ele disse que você gostaria de saber... – Alec disse.

Olhei pra ele e assenti com a cabeça.

- Srtª. Isabella. Trouxe o resultado do exame... – ele disse ao chegar ao quarto, Alec já ia saindo quando ele disse – Sr. Volturi seria bom você aqui agora... – ele disse a Alec.

Ele sorriu e voltou sentando ao meu lado pegando minha mão.

- Bom a noticia que eu tenho é muito boa. – ele sorriu – você não estar doente Srtª. Isabella. Na verdade você estar dando vida... – ele sorriu mais uma vez e olhou pra mim e para Alec – o que você tem é um presente. Estou honrado em informar que a sua noiva Sr. Volturi estar _grávida_. – ele disse com um sorriso.

- O que?! – gritei.

- Isso mesmo você estar grávida. – ele repetiu.

Olhei para Alec que parecia atônico ao meu lado. Apertei a mão dele que saiu do transe me olhando confuso.

- Grávida? – ele perguntou olhando para mim.

Confirmei com a cabeça em seguida ele olhou para o medico.

- Muito obrigada Dr. Andersson... foi um prazer o senhor nos dar essa noticia... – ele disse com um mascara – depois entraremos em contato com o senhor para acertar todos o cuidados com a gravidez. – ele sorriu para o medico que retribuiu.

- Foi uma honra. Não se preocupe. Deixarei um numero de uma medica responsável por essa área com a empregada. – ele disse.

- Tchau e obrigada... – eu disse.

Ele se levantou e entregou o resultado do exame a Alec em seguida saiu.

- O que iremos fazer? – Alec perguntou, mas era mais pra ele do que pra mim.

- MEU DEUS! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! – gritei.

Alec começou a falar e minha mente se desligou do que ele dizia.

Comecei a pensar nos meus sonhos estranhos. Porque eu não tinha percebido antes? Claro eu estava mais preocupada em Edward e eu.

Edward.

Eu não podia falar a ele sobre isso. Nunca.

Meu filho será um Volturi. Alec será o pai dele. Ele nunca saberá que é o pai verdadeiro.

E a semelhança física do pai? O que eu faria? O bebê do meu sonho era parecido com Edward. Os cabelos cor de bronze. Os olhos verdes...

Eu não podia dizer que ele era filho de Alec...

- Bella! – Alec me chamou.

- Oi? – respondi confusa.

- Ele será meu filho. – disse serio – eu o criarei como se fosse meu. – ele disse mais serio ainda.

Passei a mão no meu ventre e vi que tinha crescido sem eu nem perceber.

Olhei para Alec com lagrimas nos olhos e sorrir.

- Obrigada. – disse sincera.

Ele sorriu e olhou para a minha barriga. Peguei a mão dele e coloquei embaixo da minha.

- Edward... – ele começou.

- Ele nunca saberá. As únicas pessoas que saberão serão eu e você. – o cortei dizendo.

- Se é o seu desejo... – ele disse.

O abracei ainda chorando.

Os dias passavam terrivelmente lentos para mim. Eu tinha controlar as minhas emoções por causa do bebê para não prejudica-lo, mas era inevitável quando me lembrava de Edward. Eu me perguntava se ele estava comprimindo a minha promessa de esperar ate o casamento ou já tinha feito alguma loucura.

Alec me ajudava muito. Ele estava sendo um verdadeiro amigo para mim. Às vezes Alie e Rose ate tinha ataques de ciúmes por causa disso. Ele tratava o bebê como se fosse dele. Infelizmente só podíamos fazer algum exame ou ir a uma clinica depois do casamento já que poderíamos ser flagrados por algum paparazzi.

Meus enjôos eram piores agora. Bastava eu lembrar de Edward eu corria para o banheiro e depois eu ia para uma enxurrada de choro.

Renee e Charlie ligavam perguntando se eu estava bem. Segundo Renee o coração de mãe dela ficava apertado só de pensar em mim.

Cada minuto eu sentia o meu coração mais quieto e fraco eu sentia que a qualquer momento ele poderia parar.

O que me dava mais forças era o amor que eu tinha pelo o meu filho.

- Bella... o vestido ta apertado... – Alie disse.

- Mesmo? – perguntei temerosa.

- Não fecha... – Alie disse.

- Bella... tem algo que você gostaria de nos contar? – Rose perguntou.

Olhei para as minhas amigas na minha frente e não agüentei.

Comecei a chorar.

- Bella? o que houve amiga além do obvio? – Rose perguntou.

Olhei para as duas e disse.

- Estou grávida...

- O QUE?! – gritaram.

- AH! MEU DEUS! EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Alie gritou.

- É de... – Rose começou.

- ...de Edward... – completei.

Elas se entre olharam e depois olharam pra mim.

- O que você vai fazer? – Alie perguntou.

- Ele não vai saber! Mesmo que ele volte algum dia! Estão entendidas?! Meu filho tem um pai e ele se chama Alec Volturi. – eu disse seria.

- Mas Bella... – Rose começou.

- Você já pensou o que ele faria para ter o filho ao lado dele? Isso faria com que todo o mundo soubesse do nosso romance. – eu disse.

- Se você quer assim... – Alie disse.

- Isso mesmo. Eu não quero que ninguém mais saiba disso. Nem mesmo os seus namorados. – eu disse.

Elas assentiram e me ajudaram a tirar aquele maldito vestido de noiva.

Estávamos á dois dias do meu casamento e elas teriam que se virar para fazer o vestido caber em mim.

Alec disse que queria me contar algo muito importante, mas quase que não o vi durante o dia.

À noite do dia seguinte jantei com as minhas amigas e os namorados que estavam muito preocupados com o amigo e o irmão que estava desaparecido.

- Já vamos Bella... – Jazz disse com um olhar triste.

- Ta. – respondi simplesmente.

- Tchau Bella! – Emm disse não muito diferente de Jazz e veio na minha direção me deu um abraço.

- Tchau Emm. – eu disse o abraçando.

Ele me soltou e Alie e Rose vinheram e abraçar.

- Se cuida amiga. – Rose disse.

- Por favor cuidado para não ficar com olheiras. – Alie disse.

Eu dei um meio sorriso e elas sorriram pra mim.

Jazz veio na minha direção a me abraçou. Não agüentei e comecei a chorar sendo acompanhada por ele.

- Sinto tanta falta dele... – eu murmurei.

- Eu também... – ele disse com a voz embargada pelo o choro.

- Droga! Ele não podia fazer uma coisa dessas com agente. – eu disse.

Abracei Jazz mais forte e tentei achar algo de Edward nele para que o meu coração se aquietasse mas nada. O perfume era diferente, o abraço era diferente, a textura da pele diferente. Ele não era Edward e eu tinha começar a viver sem ele pelo o meu filho.

- Ele vai voltar... – Jazz disse.

- Não ele não vai voltar... ele me disse isso. – eu disse.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – Jazz disse passando a mão pelo os meus cabelos.

Assentir e logo sentir mais braços em volta de mim e novas lagrimas em meus ombros junto com mais soluços.

Meus amigos estavam sendo os melhores amigos que eu podia ter no momento.

- Vamos enfrentar tudo isso juntos. – Emm disse apertando o abraço.

- Se eu consegui sair viva daqui podemos sim. – Alie disse com a voz entrecortada.

Logo Emm nos soltou nos afastamos.

- Eu amo muito vocês! Não se esqueçam disso! Uns dos motivos de não fazer nenhuma loucura agora é a força que vocês estão me dando. – eu disse olhando nos os olhos de cada um.

- Nós também te amamos Bella. – Rose disse chorando.

Tentei sorrir e eles também tentaram. Se fosse em outra ocasião eu teria rido de Emm todo grandão chorando como um bebê no ombro de Rose.

Logo eles foram embora e eu entre novamente em um mar de lagrimas. Fui até a sala e vi o piano que tinha mandado comprar durante a viajem no Mediterrâneo. Me lembrava como se fosse hoje ver a paixão de Edward ao falar o quanto ele gostava de musica em umas das nossas conversas banais que agente tinha na cama depois de fazer amor incontáveis vezes.

Passei a mão pela as teclas e me sentei no banco. Dedilhei algumas notas e pensei em Edward. No que ele devia estar pensando no momento? Ou no que ele estava fazendo? E no principal ele estava cumprindo a palavra de esperar ate amanhã?

As perguntas vinha na minha mente me deixando ainda mais impotente mas eu não podia fazer nada a não ser me conformar.

Abaixei a minha cabeça a encostando nas teclas e fazendo um barulho alto. Chorava silenciosamente passando a mão pelo o meu ventre onde tinha uma pequena protuberância.

- Bella? – Alec me chamou.

- Oi? – respondi limpando as lagrimas.

- Você estar bem? – ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

Assenti e o olhei.

- É amanhã não é? – ele disse distante depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

- É... – respondi simplesmente.

Ele se virou para mim com um semblante serio e disse.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Diga. – eu disse o olhando nos olhos.

- Sei que não é uma boa hora pra isso mas é melhor dizer agora do que depois de casados. – ele disse desviando o olhar.

- Pode dizer. – o encorajei colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- Bella meu pai aceitou esse acordo por causa de duas coisas; uma era o titulo e credibilidade que ele receberia com isso. E a outra é... – não conseguiu dizer.

- Pode dizer, sou sua amiga pode confiar em mim. – o encorajei de novo.

- É muito difícil dizer... – ele disse.

- Você já me deixando nervosa. – eu disse impaciente.

- Se controle. O bebê. – ele disse e eu respirei fundo.

- Prossiga. – eu disse mais calma.

- Bella o motivo do meu pai quere que eu me case é que eu sou _gay_. – ele suspirou sem olhar e continuou – ele não queria que as pessoas descobrissem que o filho do magnífico Aro Volturi fosse _Gay_... – completou com nojo me olhando.

_Gay._

_Gay._

_Gay._

_Gay_.

Essa palavra perfurava minha mente. Então estava tudo explicado. Lembro de Edward me dizer que Alec era estranho e misterioso. O motivo que ele ser paciente e carinhoso comigo. Ate Alie dizia que ele se vestia muito bem para um homem...

Minha mente rodava. Eu ia me casar com um _Gay_! O que seria melhor não teria que ir pra cama com nenhum machista idiota.

- Bella me diga algo! – Alec pediu impaciente depois de alguns minutos.

Olhei para ele que estava apavorado e dei um meio sorriso o abraçando. Ele ficou congelado durante um tempo mas me abraçou.

- Tenho certeza que meu filho terá um pai maravilhoso. – eu disse o abraçando mais forte.

- Obrigada. – ele disse e eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.

Depois desse incidente eu e Alec fomos dormir ele que dormiu junto comigo na cama o que fez com que ficasse menos desconfortável e fria.

Amanha era o dia do casamento. E meu coração se encolhia cada vez mais...

* * *

**N/A:**

_Meus __tchutchucos__!_

_Estamos na reta final da fic! Espero acabar ela esse ano. Já escrevi o capitulo final dessa temporada. Chorei litros esses dois dias em que eu escrevi. _

_Quem perguntou sobre a gravidez de Bella ai estar à confirmação. Parabéns quem acertou e não caiu na minha estória de depressão._

_Surpresinha pra vocês! Escrevi uma short-one de presente de Natal para vocês. Ela é um pouco confusa mas é um começo de uma idéia que eu tive mas que não levei muito a frente. O nome dela é _**Reverly.**_ É baseada em uma musica que amo muito do KoL. E também gostaria de avisar que não abandonei _**Stand by me**_. Apenas estou passando por um bloqueio de criatividade. E que esperem capítulos próximo ano ainda!_

_Gostaria de desejar um __**Feliz Natal**__ a todos que lêem as minhas fics! E obrigada pelo os comentários que irei responder no capitulo final._

_Beijos!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13.**

Acordei automaticamente fechei os olhos.

Era hoje. O dia do meu juízo final. – meu casamento.

- Bella nem adianta fingir eu sei que você estar acordada. – Alie reclamou.

- Não to não! – resmunguei fechando ainda mais os olhos.

- Vamos temos que fazer você ficar mais linda. – Alie disse puxando a coberta.

- Alice deixe ela dormir mais um pouco. Afinal ela vai para o inferno! – Rose disse.

- Rosalie! –ralhou – ainda me lembro da desfeita que você me fez querendo usar aquele vestido! – Alie disse.

- Que vestido? – perguntei abrindo os olhos.

- Ela simplesmente quer usar um vestido preto no seu casamento! – Alie disse cruzando os braços.

- Preto? – perguntei confusa.

- Não é preto amiga... mas bem que eu queria usar... é só porque ele é preto com vermelho. – Rose respondeu fazendo um bico no final.

- Você estar certa amiga. – eu disse e Alie me lançou um olhar mortal – se eu pudesse eu usaria um vestido preto... – eu disse.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Vou lá na sala fazer algumas ligações... – Alie disse saindo do quarto batendo o pé.

Rose olhou pra e sorriu. Bati ao meu lado na cama e me sentei. Ela sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

- Sinto tanta falta do nosso tempo de _Le Rosey... – ela disse._

_- Eu também por incrível que pareça... lembra que eu queria fazer de tudo pra sair de lá? Eu era feliz e não sabia... – eu disse._

_- Nós éramos felizes e não sabíamos... – Alie chegou deitando e colocando a cabeça no meu colo e alisando a minha barriga._

_- Eu amo muito vocês! – eu disse e comecei a chorar._

- Ow amiga! – Alie disse me abraçando.

- Muito obrigada por me aturarem durante esse tempo... – eu disse.

- Lembra? Sempre unidas. Não importa onde, quando, ou por que. Sempre conte conosco. – Rose disse.

- E você também meu sobrinho querido. – Alie disse passando a mão no ventre – Ah! Já estava me esquecendo! – ela disse e pulou pra fora da cama.

Ela foi ate uma sacola e tirou um embrulho rosa de dentro.

- Pega o meu também! – Rose gritou e Alie pegou um embrulho prata em outra sacola.

Ela veio até a cama e entregou um a Rose e o outro me entregou. Olhei pra ela que sorriu.

Abri o embrulho e dentro tinha uma roupinha branca de bebê.

- Que linda Alie! Obrigada! – eu disse dando um abraço nela.

- O meu! – Rose gritou e eu o peguei e abri.

Era também o abri e vi que eram sapatinhos vermelhos.

- Pra dá uma sorte e amor a esse bebezinho lindo. – ela disse e eu a abracei.

- Obrigada. – eu disse e comecei a chorar de novo.

Depois elas levantaram e fui pra o banheiro.

Depois de colocar uma roupa simples elas me levaram para o palácio que estava uma bagunça com muita gente de um lado para o outro. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto me assustei, havia uma equipe de maquiadores, cabeleireiros, massagistas, costureiras... perdi a conta de profissionais tinham no local.

- Pessoal eu quero Bella linda! – Alie gritou e um monte de gente veio pra cima de mim me arrumando.

Enquanto havia algum produto no meu cabelo e alguém tinha terminado de pintar minha unha Victoria chegou no quarto me chamando a mando de Renee que eu se quer tinha visto quando cheguei.

Segui Victoria ate o quarto de Renee que tinha algumas pessoas á arrumando.

- Mãe! – eu disse.

- Bella minha filha! – ela disse e se levantou vindo na minha direção e me abraçando.

- Senti saudades! – eu disse a abraçando mais apertado.

- Eu também... – ela disse e me soltou – mas preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa... – ela disse e lançou um olhar para os cabeleireiros que saíram do local.

- Me diga. – eu disse me sentando.

- Filha me desculpe dizer isso mas... as pessoas estão reclamando pela a sua falta de participação no governo... elas querem que você vá a desfiles de carruagem... abertura de hospitais, ir a jantares com lideres políticos... essas coisas... – ela disse dando uma aceno vago com a mão.

- Mãe. Eu não estou fazendo essas coisas porque eu estava viajando e também por causa do casamento... mas prometo começar a cumprir me dever com princesa... – eu disse me sentando ao lado dela.

- Obrigada. Eu estava fazendo isso no seu lugar mas estar ficando cansativo pra mim. – ela disse pegando minha mão.

Eu sorri pra ela e a abracei de novo.

- Tem outra coisa que gostaria falar com você... sua coroa estar muito simples para usar hoje então gostaria que você escolhesse uma no cofre real. – ela disse se levantando.

- Não precisa... – eu disse e ela me lançou um olhar mortal.

Segui ela ate o subsolo do palácio e entramos no cofre protegido por dois guardas reais e um cofre com senha e leitura óptica.

Entramos no cofre onde já havia entrado algumas vezes e percebi que estava tudo como antes. Varias coroas, colares, jóias...

Renee abriu uma proteção que conservavam as coroas e me chamou com um aceno. Andei até e as achei muito chamativas. Olhei para Renee e franzi o cenho.

- Mãe não tem algo menos chamativo não? – perguntei e ela sorriu.

- Claro Bella. – ela respondeu e foi para o lado oposto.

Olhei atentamente as outras coroas e vi uma no canto perfeita pra mim.

Ela era simples parecia mais uma tiara, mas era linda. Toda de diamantes e ouro branco.

Apontei pra ela e minha mãe sorriu.

- Não sei porque mas sabia que você ia escolher essa... – ela disse abrindo a caixinha de vidro onde ela estava.

Ela pegou a coroa com a ponta dos dedos e me entregou. Ela era leve e mais linda de perto.

- De quando ela é? –perguntei olhando-a atentamente.

- Por incrível que pareça ela é nova a primeira que usei quando casei com seu pai. – ela disse com lagrima nos olhos.

Coloquei a coroa na mesa que havia no centro e corri para abraçá-la.

- Meu bebezinho ta crescendo... – ela disse limpando as lagrimas.

- Mãe... eu sempre estarei com você aqui. – eu disse.

- Mas não será o meu bebezinho. – ela disse chorosa.

Eu ri e a abracei mais uma vez.

- Vamos? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu e pegou a coroa e colocou em uma caixinha de veludo me entregando em seguida. Saímos do cofre e eu fui para o meu quarto.

Pedi para Victoria guardar a coroa junto com minhas jóias no cofre e voltei para reviver a sessão tortura.

Enquanto era torturada nas mãos dos cabeleireiros fiquei pensando no _meu_ filho que ainda era tão pequeno para viver nessa loucura toda.

Pensei em Esme deveria estar tão triste e desesperada com o sumiço de Edward. Será que ela já tinha mandado os policiais atrás dele.

- Bella? – Rose me chamou.

- Oi? – respondi.

- Vamos daqui à uma hora você será uma mulher casada. – ela disse e depois fez uma careta que foi acompanhada por mim.

- Vamos... – eu disse com mau gosto.

Me levantei e percebi que meu cabelo já estava pronto e que só faltava vestir a roupa.

- Eu não acredito que você não estar pronta! – Alie gritou aparecendo na porta me fazendo tomar um susto.

Olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos sozinhas.

- Alice! Se você continuar assim. Não terá nenhum sobrinho daqui a sete meses! – eu disse me levantando.

- Oh! Me desculpe Bellinha esqueci desse pequeno detalhe... – ela disse sem graça.

- Ta desculpada... – eu disse tirando a roupa.

- Levante os braços. – Rose pediu e eu fiz.

O vestido deslizou com um pouco de dificuldade pelo o corpo e o fechou. Depois me sentei calçando as sandálias, coloquei o véu e a coroa.

Alie me arrastou até o meu closet e parou em frente o espelho.

Olhei para o reflexo na minha frente e não gostei o que vi. Me sentia outra pessoa. A Bella que eu via quando estava com _Edward_ era totalmente da Bella eu via naquele espelho.

Meu rosto estava abatido e pálido. Olhei para o meu corpo e eu parecia um saco de batatas. Meu tronco tinha engordado mas o resto do meu corpo tinham emagrecido de forma trágica.

- To horrível... – gemi.

- Não estar não Bella... – Alie tentou me consolar.

- Esse vestido ta me deixando parecer um saco de batatas. – reclamei.

- Não ta tão ruim assim não amiga... – Rose disse.

Eu olhei para a roupa delas e me sentir pior. Alie usava um vestido rosa pink de um ombro só e sandálias e carteira prata. Já Rose um vestido preto com vermelho de seda com uma sandália e carteira dourados.

Gemi de novo.

- Olha pra vocês! Estão lindas! – reclamei.

Elas se entreolharam e suspiraram.

- Não ta não Bellinha se o Ed... – Alice começou mas parou tapando a mão com a boca.

Foi ai que lembrei hoje era o dia do meu casamento o dia que ele...

- Não! – gritei deixando algumas lagrimas escorrerem pelo o meu rosto.

- Viu! Fizemos de tudo para ela não lembrar mas você tinha que abrir a boca! – Rose reclamou me abraçando.

- Me desculpe Bella! – Alice e desesperou.

- Não tem nada não Alie... – eu disse a acalmando.

Ela assentiu e sair do closet. Olhei para Rose e ela me olhava com pena.

- Rose posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Você se casaria estando no meu lugar? – perguntei e ela ficou pálida.

- Não sei... – ela parou e olhou pra mim – com sinceridade? – eu assenti – acho que não... – respondeu.

Eu abaixei a cabeça. Eu não tinha coragem para isso... não mesmo...

- Mas Bella cada um tem seus motivos e pensa diferente. Alem disso só vivendo para saber. – ela completou.

Eu sorri de leve e me levantei fui ate o cofre e peguei o conjunto de esmeraldas que Edward tinha me dado e o coloquei.

Cheguei no quarto Alie com alguém no telefone. Ela desligou e veio na minha direção sorrindo.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou me arrastando do quarto - Esse conjunto ficou lindo – comentou.

Me deixei conduzir ate o carro que nos levaria até a igreja o carro ficou durante meia hora na porta esperando dá o horário de eu entrar, eu já estava nervosa de tanto esperar Alie e Rose minha madrinhas ficara comigo esperando também. Eu podia ver Charlie e Renee na porta recebendo os convidados, mas Alec não, já estava com a esperança de que ele tivesse fugido.

Alice me fez entrar na igreja sem ser vista e eu fui pela parte trás onde não tinha ninguém. Sentei em um banco e já estava ficando impaciente Alec estava atrasado há mais de uma hora e nada.

Peguei o telefone de Alie e liguei para ele mas caiu na caixa de mensagens.

Olhei para a porta da saleta onde eu estava e Heide apareceu linda com um vestido dourado acompanhada por Renee que estava com um vestido vinho, por Victoria com um vestido verde e por Esme que estava com as feições abatidas, mês que usava um vestido azul lindo.

Elas entraram visivelmente preocupadas tirando Heide e que estava calma conversando no celular.

- Bella minha querida você estar linda! – Esme disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigada. – respondi.

- É tenho que concordar que você estar linda! – Renee disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Bella preciso falar com você! – Heide disse direta.

Assenti e ela olhou para as outras pessoas que estavam na saleta. Elas perceberam que era assunto pessoal e saíram.

- O que houve Heide? – perguntei.

- Alec... me pediu para lhe avisar que pode ir atrás da sua felicidade! – ela disse com um sorriso.

- O que? Não entendi... – eu disse confusa.

- Nós conseguimos as provas contra Aro. – ela disse.

Precisei de um minuto para compreender.

Eu podia ir a trás de Edward eu estava livre.

Tudo começou a ficar escuro e não vi mais nada.

- Bella! – a voz de Rose me chamava.

Abri os olhos e sentir uma dor de cabeça forte.

- Oi? – respondi um pouco zonza.

- Você estar bem? – Alie perguntou preocupada.

- Sim só um pouco zonza... – respondi tentando me levantar mas fui impedida.

Olhei em volta e vi os rostos preocupados de Renee, Esme, Alie, Rose, Victoria e Heide.

- Preciso sair daqui! – eu disse conseguindo me levantar.

- O que? – Renee perguntou.

- Mãe to bem! Mas preciso... – percebi que não sabia onde estava Edward e ele nunca saberia que eu não casei.

Chorei enquanto todos faziam caras confusas.

- James! – Victoria gritou e eu olhei pra ela.

Ela estava no celular nervosa.

- Você tem que me dizer onde vocês estão... – ela fez um pausa – ela não casou... – ela disse e fez uma cara triste – eu não acredito! – ela disse e se virou pra mim.

Me assustei e fui ate pegando o telefone da mão dela.

- Alo? Me diga onde vocês estão James! Eu preciso dizer isso a ele! – eu ficou mudo durante um tempo e depois respondeu.

- Antiga casa de Elizabeth. – e desligou o telefone.

Fechei o celular e o encarei durante um tempo eu não sabia mas tinha uma pessoa que sabia.

Olhei para a mulher na minha frente confusa e respirei fundo.

- Esme... – a chamei e ela olhou pra mim. – você sabe onde é a antiga casa de Elizabeth? – perguntei fechando os olhos.

Eu só sentir silencio a minha volta eu tinha medo dela dizer algo que mostrasse que era tarde demais pra mim.

Sentir um mão no meu ombro e abri os olhos encarando os olhos azuis dela.

Ela sorriu pra mim e disse.

- Como não percebi? Era claro que você e Edward tinham algo, essa mudança de comportamento dele repentina depois daquela viajem era o obvio na minha frente e não percebi. – a olhei impaciente e ela sorriu mais ainda – eu sei onde era a casa da minha amiga... – ela disse e puxou o colar de dentro do meu vestido. – Eu reconheço isso de longe e fico feliz de ser seu agora... a casa de minha amiga é longe... fica no Estados Unidos... Mais precisamente em Forks, Washington. – ela disse e me abraçou chorando.

- Eu o amo muito e nos o faremos muito feliz... – eu disse colocando a mão no meu ventre.

Ela se afastou de mim e chorou mais ainda. Depois se agachou e deu um beijo no meu ventre.

- Tenho certeza que sim minha querida agora vá Forks fica muito longe daqui. – ela disse secando as lagrimas.

Olhei pra minha mãe e ela chorava também.

- Me perdoe filha... – ela disse enquanto me abraçava – eu não tinha o direito de concordar com o seu pai... – ela disse e eu sorrir.

- Não se preocupe mãe... – eu disse e dei um beijo na bochecha dela.

Olhei para Heide e sorri dando um abraço.

- Obrigada. – eu disse e eu ela sorriu.

Me virei para as minha amigas que choravam e as abracei.

- Vocês são as melhores amigas que alguém podia ter. – eu disse.

- Não se preocupe Bella temos a certeza que você faria a mesma coisa. – Rose disse.

E Alie fez um gesto vago com as mãos não conseguindo dizer nada.

- Vamos Bella? – Victoria me chamou.

Eu olhei pra ela confusa.

- Seu jatinho nós levará ate lá... – ela disse sorrindo.

Peguei a mão dela e sair daquela saleta emm rumo a minha felicidade.

Passei despercebida pelas as pessoas e estanquei a ouvi a voz de Alec no microfone na igreja informando que não haveria mais casamento.

Na porta da igreja vi muitos policias e Aro Volturi ser algemado preso.

Entrei no carro ainda confusa com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Eu só conseguia me concentrar em encontrar Edward a tempo.

Eu ainda não tinha caído na real que não iria casar mais com Alec que viveria feliz ao lado de Edward.

Entrei no jatinho que nem percebi. Victoria me deu um suco e pediu para eu me deitar um pouco no quarto que havia nele para não prejudicar o bebê. Não sei o que aconteceu mas adormece logo.

Acordei ainda no avião. Victoria estava em uma poltrona perto da cama lendo um livro.

- Me desculpe Bella, mas você estava muito nervosa então tive que colocar um calmante no seu suco – ela disse olhando para os pés.

- Não se preocupe querida. Você fez o certo não posso ficar tão nervosa por causa do bebê... – eu disse isso e coloquei a mão no meu ventre de forma protetora. Foi ai que eu percebi que ela tinha mudado minha roupa.

- Há quanto tempo estamos voando? – perguntei me deitando e soltando um bocejo.

- A mais ou menos seis horas... chegaremos em Port Angeles uma cidade vizinha de Forks a mais ou menos uma hora... – ela disse olhando para o relógio de pulso.

- Me acorde quando chegarmos... to muito cansada... – eu disse fechando os olhos e dormindo de novo.

- Bella! – Victoria me chamou. Abri os olhos e percebi que o avião ainda voava.

- Temos que colocar o cinto de segurança... – ela disse e eu me levantei um pouco zonza até a poltrona do quarto onde havia um cinto de segurança.

Quando o avião pousou me levantei correndo esperando Victoria impaciente na porta do avião enquanto ela pegava algumas coisas.

Saímos do avião eu me sentia cada vez mais enjoada e ansiosa.

Alugamos um carro e partimos na estrada em direção a Forks.

- Bella... – Victoria me chamou e eu a olhei – eu e James gostaríamos de te pedir uma coisa... – ela disse e eu sorrir – sei que não é uma boa hora mas você sabe... depois que você encontrar Edward não poderemos perguntar mais... – ela olhou para o ventre e vi que ele estava um pouco grande – gostaríamos de saber se você aceita ser a madrinha do nosso filho... – ela disse.

Sorrir ao perceber que ela também estava grávida.

- Claro que sim... tenho certeza que Edward também irá adorar em saber disso – eu disse e passei a mão no ventre liso dela – quantos meses? – perguntei.

- Dois meses... – ela disse sorrindo.

- Ainda não sei com quantos meses estou mas acredito que seja dois também pelo o tamanho da barriga e pelo o tempo... – eu disse passando a mão no ventre e sorrindo.

- Ele será muito amado por vocês... – ela disse e eu sorri.

Olhei para a estrada e vi que tínhamos chegado em Forks instintivamente fiquei nervosa com isso.

Passamos pela a cidade e vi o quanto ela era pequena o tipo de cidade que todos se conhece. Alem de tudo ser muito verde e úmido e não gostei disso.

Depois de passar pela a cidade entramos em uma estradinha de terra que acabou em frente a um portão grande de ferro que tinha um brasão com um M grande.

Victoria saiu do carro e tocou o interfone nervosa. Eu nem podia acreditar que nos tínhamos conseguido chegar até ali. Ela disse alguma coisa entrou no carro e logo o portão se abriu dado uma vista de uma casa grande, branca e com detalhes um vidro.

James estava na porta e sentir meu coração bater ainda mais forte. Sai do carro e corri em direção a casa.

- Onde ele estar? – perguntei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e a balançou de leve.

- Eu não sei... – ele respondeu.

Agarrei os ombros dele e gritei nervosa.

- Como você não sabe onde ele estar?

- Bella calma... – Victoria pediu segurando no meu braço.

Me desesperei e comecei a chorar.

- A quanto tempo ele estar sumido? – perguntei.

- A mais ou menos um dia, ele foi em direção a mata e não consegui acha-lo... – respondeu.

Olhei para eles e limpei as lagrimas.

Olhei para os meus pés e Victoria tinha me calçado com tênis.

Me virei sem olhar pra trás.

- Bella você vai aonde? – Victoria perguntou.

- Vou atrás do pai do meu filho – respondi sem olhá-la.

- Você não pode fazer isso... – ela disse.

- Posso sim. Na realidade já estou fazendo. Nem pensem em me impedi ou vim atrás de mim. – eu disse e entrei dentro da mata.

Escutei passos atrás de mim e alguém pegar meu braço.

- Pelo menos leve o celular caso se perca... – James disse e me estendeu o aparelho.

O peguei e rumei para dentro da floresta. Caminhei horas não agüentava mais andar m,seu pés doíam por conta das bolhas. Já tinha tropeçado diversas vezes sem contar a dor que eu sentia no meu ventre.

Já estava desistindo ate ouvir o barulho do mar ao longe. Caminhei por mais alguns minutos até encontrar uma praia.

Parei de caminhar a me sentei em uma pedra respirando fundo e relaxando.

Comecei a chorar eu não tinha encontrado Edward e ainda podia correr o risco de perder meu bebê com a dor que eu sentia.

Abri os olhos marejados e olhei em volta. Estanquei ao ver uma pessoa em penhasco se preparando para pular.

Limpei os olhos ao ver que a pessoa era Edward.

Me levantei correndo e fui em direção ao penhasco pela s pedras. Cai diversas vezes ate chegar ate o topo percebi que a dor no meu ventre estava mais forte e minha pernas machucadas.

Parei perto dele e envolvi com meus braços enquanto ele dava um passo em direção a precipício.

- Edward! – pedi.

_- Talvez isso seja o inferno. Não importo. Eu aceito.¹ –_ ele disse de olhos fechados.

- Abra os olhos! – pedi desesperada e ele envolveu os braços na minha cintura.

Ele sorriu e respirou fundo.

- _Você tem exatamente o mesmo cheiro de sempre.²_ – ele disse.

- Você não estar morto! – gritei me debatendo em sues braços.

Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou confuso.

- O que? – ele perguntou.

- Você estar vivo. Eu estou aqui com você. – eu disse.

Meu coração batia forte em meu peito não havia mais dor apenas felicidade.

- Depois te explico mas vamos sair daqui agora. – pedi.

Ele deus alguns passos para trás e me sentir mais aliviada.

- Eu nem acredito que você estar aqui. – ele disse e sorriu.

- Nem eu... – eu disse o abraçando mais e respirando fundo relaxando em seus braços.

Ficamos ali abraçados pelo o que parecia horas apenas sentindo a presença do outro.

- Vamos... – ele disse.

Assenti.

Voltamos a caminhar pela a mata por um caminho diferente do que eu tinha seguido.

O meu bolso começou a vibrar e percebi que era o celular que James tinha me dado.

- Alo? – disse atendendo.

- Bella? você estar bem? – era Victoria preocupada.

- Sim... encontrei Edward... já estamos voltando... – eu disse e sorri para ele na minha frente.

- Oh! – ela exclamou.

- Não se preocupe. Ligue para Esme, por favor... – eu disse.

- Hum. Claro. Eu ligo... – respondeu em choque.

Me despedi dela e voltei a caminhar com Edward dentro da mata.

Meu corpo parecia vibrar cada partícula com a presença dele. Manti um sorriso idiota nos lábios enquanto caminhava. E podia apostar que ele também que caminhava na minha frente.

Depois do que pareciam minutos e não horas chegamos ate a casa. Não havia movimento de ninguém a casa então concluir que todos tinham saído para nós deixarem sozinhos.

Entramos na casa e não reparei muito nela subimos umas escadas ate chegar a um corredor. Edward seguiu o corredor até parar na ultima porta. Ele abriu e vi que era o quarto dele. Entrei encarei o ambiente que tinha a cara dele.

- Venha vou lhe dá banho e depois fazer algo para você comer. – ele disse.

Me virei e encarei os orbes verdes dele.

- Não se preocupe meu amor... só quero descasar um pouco com você... – eu disse.

Ele me olhou desconfiado e depois suspirou indo ate a cama e a arrumando.

Me deitei na cama e sentir extremamente cansada.

Ele deitou ao meu lado e me puxo pra mais perto. Fechei os olhos e relaxando o corpo.

- Precisamos conversar... – ele disse fazendo um carinho na minha cabeça.

- Hum. Amanhã. – eu disse caindo na inconsciência a tempo de escutar a sua risada baixa.

Acordei me sentindo leve e feliz. O corpo quente e confortável ao meu lado era de Edward. Nada poderia estar melhor.

Me sentei a olhei para ele parecia um anjo ressonando calmamente ao meu lado. Sorri e percebi que ele tinha tomado banho.

Me levantei da cama e fui em direção a porta que seria o banheiro. Entrei e logo tirei minhas roupas entrando debaixo da água morna.

Enquanto ensaboava o meu corpo mais precisamente da minha barriga me lembrei que tinha dizer a Edward sobre a gravidez.

Tirei todo o sabão do corpo e me seguei me enrolando em uma toalha. Fui em direção a outra porta e vi que era o closet. Peguei uma camisa de botões branca de Edward e voltei para o quarto enquanto secava o cabelo.

- Você fica irresistível assim... – ele disse sentado na cama.

Eu ri e fui ate ele dando um beijo breve nos lábios. Ele passou a mão pela a minha cintura e me puxou pra mais perto. Logo sentir que ele esta excitado.

Sorri me sentei no colo dele. Tirando a blusa que ele usava. As mãos dele foram para a barra da camisa que eu vestia e a retirou.

Meu corpo estava em brasas e eu precisava de Edward comigo naquele momento. Ele desceu os beijos para a minha clavícula e colo foi ai que eu me lembrei do que tinha que dizer a ele.

- Edward... – chamei.

- Oi. – respondeu sem tirar a boca do meu pescoço.

- Amor... preciso te dizer uma coisa... – eu disse e ele se afastou me olhando – quero te pedi pra ter mais cuidado hoje... – completei.

Ele me olhou confuso e eu sorri.

- Tome mais cuidado para não machucar ou fazer algo com ele... – eu disse e apontei para a minha barriga.

Ele arregalou os olhos e me olhou com a boca aberta.

- Amor estou grávida. – eu disse e ele sorriu.

- Grávida? – ele perguntou lentamente e eu assenti.

Ele me pegou no colo e começou a rir comigo.

- Eu não acredito você o amor da minha vida grávida de um filho meu! – ele gritou.

Eu ri e ele começou a rodar comigo no colo. Comecei a sentir o gosto da bile em minha garganta.

- Amor... enjoou. – o adverti rindo e ele parou.

- Obrigada! Por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo! – ele disse e me beijou.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse e eu sorri o beijando novamente.

Eu estava feliz. O homem mais maravilhoso do mundo me amava. E eu ainda carregava um filho dele em meu ventre, o símbolo do nosso amor. Nada podia ficar melhor do que já estava.

Quando o amor acontece não importa o que aconteça ele irá resistir a todos os obstáculos do caminho da felicidade.

"_Quando o amor acontece...  
o coração enobrece,  
O corpo estremece...  
É o encontro d'almas,  
loucas...apaixonadas_

_E o toque dos corpos..._  
_é o fundir-se de duas almas_  
_banhando-se em águas calmas,_  
_viajando pelo arco-íris,_  
_na montanha russa galopando_  
_e em seguida descansando_  
_em fofa cama de nuvens_

_Para mais tarde recordar,_  
_num rir... ou num chorar!_"

(Fátima Rodrigues)

* * *

**N/A:** Meus xuxuzinhos esse é o final. Gostaria de dizer que obrigada a todas e reviews e os Favorites e também os Alerts. Muito obrigada mesmo. Sem vocês ela não tinha saído da primeira letra. Gostaria de agradecer mais precisamente a vocês:

Rafa Cullen

MrSouza Cullen

Pandora A.

SAMsamCullen

thamysilva

HIGINA

Lariis star

Sophiatt

baahcullen

ana smith

Kellynha cullen

Dany Cullen

laurenhay

Maarii

Maríllya

tatianne beward – Que sumiu!

Beka Assis

Milla

Aniil

Gistar

Joyce Flexa

Sunshine

Mayarah – Que sumiu! [/2]

Raissa Cullen

Patty Antunes

Grazi

Elen C.

germanaaa

Ana smith

Priscila

JehBar

Uffa! Consegui! Aff! To chorando!

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
